Black Roses and Cinder's Ashes and Other Tales
by asian princess 61
Summary: NEW TALE: Life's Work, A Son's Love: She's a poor widow living with her sons. Her life goes into making a beautiful tapestry from a painting. When the tapestry is lost, she gets sick and begins to die. Which son will save her and fall in love? DONE
1. Black Roses and Cinder's Ashes pt 1 Ball

Cinderella parody Cast List:  
The prince: Hiei  
Cinderella: o.c. named Cristy  
evil step-sisters: Keiko, (no offense to Keiko lovers, but the person who made the o.c. doesn't like Keiko) Maguro (that spelled right?)  
Evil stepfather: Karasu (I know it's an "evil stepmother", but I don't like Karasu.)  
Fairy God Mother: Botan  
The Queen: Hina  
The prince's servants and advisors: Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.   
  
Black Roses and Cinder's Ashes  
  
Once upon a time, in a beautiful kingdom lived a dark haired prince with piercing crimson eyes that could chill the blood. His mother, Queen Hina, longed for the day her son, Prince Hiei would soon take a bride and take his place as ruler of the kingdom.   
She walked towards the grand balcony of her castle and looked out into the grand spaces of her kingdom. She and the prince lived in a grand blue and black crystal castle overlooking the large gardens of the castle grounds and the town in which they ruled. She looked down towards the garden watching as Kurama and a few servants tended to a rare breed of black roses Kurama had made in honor for her majesty and the prince. She looked down to the black roses and kindly waved to the servants and Kurama in the garden. They bowed to her in politeness. She turned as she heard a sound behind her.   
  
In another place in the kingdom stood a mansion that had once seen days of glory and refinement, but had fallen into disrepair. Inside its stone walls a young girl slept by the warmth of the fire. She was a beautiful young kitsune maiden with long raven hair with eyes as crimson as the prince's with the slightest tint of gold along with black ears and a long black tail. She wore simple and dirty servants rags as she slowly got up from beside the glowing embers her pale skinned face smeared with soot and ashes.   
Looking around the dirty kitchen, she reminisced to a time when the mansion was in its better days. Days she spent playing with her mother amongst toys and dolls suited for a first class girl, but those days were over. Her mother married her stepfather with two young daughters her age. Then, tragedy struck. A few months after the marriage her mother passed away making the step father reveal his true self, a greedy and dominating dictator who forced her into becoming a servant in her own home and forced her to take a new name, Cinderella since she now slept by the fire with its cinders marking her face in black. She missed her old name, Cristy. He squandered her mother's fortunes to spoil his two daughters. She turned as she heard the morning yells of her sisters and stepfather and knew it was time for her to begin her work.  
  
"Yes mother?" Hiei asked as he walked up to his mother wondering what she was to ask of him.  
"Hiei," she began with a gentle but serious tone in her voice. "You realize that you soon must take a wife soon, yes?"  
"Hm," he replied turning his head away from his mother not wanting to listen to the topic they had talked about so many times before.   
"Hiei I will not be around for much longer," Hina pleaded softly with her son. "You must take a wife and produce a suitable heir."  
"Hm," he snorted again.  
Hina sighed as an idea came to her mind.  
"I know. We shall throw a ball," she began with an edge of excitement in her voice as Hiei turned to her wide eyed. "If you do not find a suitable bride, you do not have to marry."  
Hiei turned away as he contemplated his mother's proposition in his mind. 'As long as I don't find a suitable bride,' he thought turning over the idea in his mind several times. 'Easy.' He turned towards his mother and nodded. Hina smiled.  
  
Hurriedly, Cristy placed tea in tea cups and hot porridge on trays for her sisters and stepfather as she tried not to cringe at their bellowing yells. Balancing the trays as best she could two wobbling on one arm as the other rested on the other, she walked up to their rooms and slowly opened the first door to her sister's room.  
"Good morning Keiko," she greeted cheerfully as she walked into the grand room.  
Keiko's room was decorated with a large bed with fine blue and white sheets along with a mahogany head and footboard with a white night stand on either side as white curtains covered her windows. Gently, Cristy laid the first tray of porridge and tea on Keiko's lap as Keiko sent icy glares her way.  
"Bout time Cinderella," she snapped angrily as Cristy turned away to open the large windows with her free hand to let in the sunlight into the dimly lit room. "And don't touch anything you filthy little brat. You'll get everything dirty."  
"Yes ma'am," Cristy replied as she played the part of a obedient servant.  
"And make sure all those clothes get repaired," Keiko barked as she pointed towards a basket of clothing. (Author's note: I know Keiko is ooc but like I said she's the evil stepsister.)  
Cristy nodded and left the room basket of clothes in hand. She sighed as she placed the basket down and opened the door to the other sister's room.  
"Good morning Maguro," she greeted cheerfully again as she placed the tray in front of her sister.  
"Make sure my clothes get washed," she demanded pointing to another basket of clothing as she didn't utter a word of thanks.  
"Yes ma'am," Cristy replied politely again as she looked up from opening the windows letting in the sun to light the room.  
Maguro's room was decorated in fine shades of green and red with a silver canopy over the bed with heavy red and green fabrics hanging on the canopy as a gold and white night stand stood by her bed. Red curtains adorned her windows. Cristy walked to the basket sitting by the bedroom door and picked it up as she left the room.  
She sighed despairingly once more as she placed the basket with the other one and slowly walked to her stepfather's room. Quietly, she knocked.  
"Come in," a deep voice rasped out.  
Cristy cautiously opened the door to his dark room as she looked at his upright form sitting in the darkness. She placed the tray before him with a mumbled "Good morning" as she quickly went to open his black curtained windows. The sunlight flooded the room illuminating the large bed with black silk sheets and a dark wood head and footboard.  
"Cinderella," his voice said again surprising her after a moment of silence. "Make sure you clean the floors, sweep the kitchen, clean the fire place, feed the animals, tend to the garden...."  
She sighed once more as she listened to his endless list of chores for her to do.  
"Yes stepfather," she replied sadly as she nodded.  
She walked out of his room as another day of endless work began.  
  
(Author's note: ok I know you think sucked and they were probably ooc, but all I can say is please forgive me. I'm not that familiar with Karasu and Maguro or Hina. Just flame it already.) 


	2. Black Roses and Cinder's Ashes pt 2 May ...

Black Roses and Cinder's Ashes pt. 2  
  
Cristy stood in the yard wearing her black servants rags and a tan kerchief to keep the dust and dirt out of her hair as she stood beating a rug clean of its dust. She swung the beater with heavy and labored swings trying to let out her anger at her father and stepsisters. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes, but she kept them in and hidden. She stopped her work as she heard the loud clomps of horse hooves clomping down her cobblestone driveway. She walked out to the front of the yard to greet the unannounced guest.  
She watched as a large black stallion and a black and blood red coach stopped in front of her. The carriage's black door opened to reveal a portly man with a small envelope in his hand. The man stopped in front of her and made a slight bow.  
"May I help you?" Cristy asked kindly.  
"Yes, I have an urgent message from her highness and his majesty," replied the man holding the envelope out to her. "It would be best to give it to the Master or Mistress of the house."  
"Yes sir," she replied as she took the envelope from his hand.  
As the man turned from her, she watched him get into the grand carriage not saying another word to her. The horse's hooves clomped loudly as the mysterious man and the carriage drove away heading back toward the castle in the distance. Turning, she looked to a distant window of the old mansion where she could see Keiko quietly listening to her morning lesson along with Mukuro. She knew they should be never interrupted and she feared her stepfather's wrath if she did make an attempt to barge in. 'Well he did say it was urgent,' she thought worriedly as she looked at the envelope in her hand. 'Maybe just this once.' Turning once more, she walked into the house and made her way to the study.  
  
Karasu sat in front of his daughters giving them their morning lessons as they quietly listened paying attention to his every word. Angrily, he turned as he heard a knocking on the study door.  
"What is it?!" he snapped loudly as Cristy slowly opened the door. "Cinderella what are you doing here? I told you never to interrupt."  
"Forgive me stepfather," she said quietly. "But I have an urgent message from the castle."  
"The castle?!" Mukuro and Keiko asked excitedly as they ran to rip the letter out of her hands.  
Quickly, Cristy was pushed back into the wall by her stepsisters' force as they ripped the letter from her hands. She watched quietly as they fought loudly over the small letter.  
"Let me read it!" Keiko cried loudly.  
"No me!" Mukuro yelled back.  
"I'll read it," Karasu said sternly as he took the letter from their fighting hands.  
He ran his claws over the black wax seal as he broke it. His eyes scanned the letter growing wider with each line he read.  
"Father what does it say?" Mukuro asked anxiously.   
"Tell us father," Keiko added just as anxious as her sister.  
"There's to be a ball," he answered them excitedly as Keiko and Mukuro's face lit up in delight. "In honor of his highness who's looking for a bride!"  
Keiko and Mukuro cried out in excitement as they anxiously waited for their father to continue.  
"It says," he began as his eyes ran over the letter once more. "By royal command every eligible maiden is to attend."  
"By royal command," Keiko sighed dreamily at the thought of attending a royal ball.  
"And we're eligible!" Mukuro cried excitedly as she dreamed of meeting the prince.  
"May I go too?" Cristy asked excitedly as everyone's icy stares landed on her piercing through her soul making her wish she held her tongue. "Well it does say every eligible maiden."  
She turned away hiding her tears as she heard the soft smirks of contained laughter. As she listed to Keiko and Mukuro burst in laughter, she blushed in embarrassment and turned away further trying to hide her tears.  
"The Prince dance with you?!" Mukuro asked mockingly as she laughed loudly. "You don't even have anything to wear!"  
"Will you hold my broom?" mocked Keiko as she and Mukuro mocked waltz the skirts of their blue and red gowns flying as they hopped about the study.  
"They're right Cinderella," said Karasu as he watched his daughters dance about. "I FORBID you to go."  
"Yes stepfather," Cristy replied sadly as she slowly opened the door to leave. "Forgive me."  
"You are forgiven," he replied as he turned towards his daughters watching them dance about the room.  
She walked out into the hall and quickly ran to the kitchen and began to cry beside the glowing embers of the fire.  
  
"Hm," Prince Hiei snorted as he looked at the white tuxedo Kurama held up for him to wear.  
"Hiei," Kurama sighed stressfully. "Her Majesty wishes you to wear white. She says you wear black far to often."  
Hiei looked down on his black and blood red armor. He turned away as his blood red cape flying behind him.  
"Hm," he snorted again as Kurama and his other advisors sighed.  
"Your Highness," Yusuke, another advisor, began. "You must follow your mother's orders."  
"Hm," he replied with another snort.  
"I say let his Shortness wear what he wants," mocked Kuwabara, the last advisor.  
Hiei turned his fiery glare toward the human as he rushed toward him katana poised mere centimeters from his throat. Kurama and Yusuke sighed at Kuwabara's stupidity. Kuwabara laughed nervously. Prince Hiei sent one last warning glare as he put his katana away and began to look around the room at the many suits that lay about scattered. He walked toward his large bed with black and crimson sheets as he looked over the many white suits that lay on the silk bedding.  
His large room was decorated in red and black and stood in a black crystal spire of the castle. His bed stood on deep cherry colored wood head and foot boards. On either side of the bed, two black night tables stood. The other half of the room opened to a dark sitting area filled with more red and black furniture as blood red roses sat in the middle of a black coffee table. A large dark gray chandelier hung above the room lit by hundreds of tiny burning candles. His three advisors stood by the large windows framed with black curtains standing out against the black in their suits.  
All three wore a waist coat trimmed with gold and silver with gold buttons as well as britches, white shirts, and white boots. Kurama's waist coat and britches were in red as Yusuke's were in green as Kuwabara's were in blue. They sighed once more knowing it was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
Quickly, Cristy ran around her home her arms filled with shirts, dresses, and scarves as her sisters and stepfather bellowed out orders for her to fill.   
"Cinderella!" cried Keiko as she waited impatiently for her stepsister. "Come here this instant!"  
"Cinderella!" Mukuro whined as she looked out of her room angrily. "Where's my dress?!"  
"Cinderella!" her stepfather bellowed angrily. "Tend to your sisters now!"  
"Yes stepfather," she replied tiredly as she ran from room to room doing as her sisters told her to do.  
'This will be a long afternoon,' Karasu thought as he watched Cristy run. 'Stupid girl.'  
  
As the night fell and the sun's rays began to fade, two households awaited the anxious moment. In the castle, servants ran preparing the last minute decorations for the ball as the Prince's advisors awaited their prince.   
In her home, Cristy stood with Keiko and Mukuro as she finished helping them into their dresses.  
Keiko wore a long one strap light green gown with a long vine of flowers twirling upward around her body. The dress seemed to fly around her as she walked. Cristy looked at her wishing she could be as beautiful as she looked at the moment. She absent mindedly pulled her stepsister's long brown hair into a high ponytail as a few curled pieces framed her face. Keiko ran her hands through the ponytail making sure every curl was in perfect placement. Around her neck was a silver necklace with shining light green jade.   
She walked over to Mukuro who wore a long red spaghetti strapped, shimmering gown with shiny gold leaves and sparkling red beads. Around her shoulders, a long red silk scarf rested. Cristy walked and began to brush her sister's hair into a silky and shiny hue as she placed a diamond clip in it along with silver necklace with rubies around her neck.  
Quietly, she walked out of the room unnoticed by her sisters as she went to open the door for the awaiting carriage.  
"Stepfather," she began quietly and sadly as her stepfather walked out from his room. "The carriage is here."  
"Good," he replied. "Are they ready?"  
She nodded. Her father's black many tailed coat* flitted softly around him as he walked to his daughters' rooms to summon them. Cristy watched as they walked down the grand marble staircase in a small but grand procession and out the door without saying a word of "goodbye" to her as they left her alone. She could feel the tears prickling her gold and crimson eyes as she walked throughout her home. She wandered into the barren moonlit and lantern-lit garden where only a few pumpkins and blue roses grew. She stopped and sat by a small bush of blue roses in a garden filled with weeds near an old and rusty fountain.  
Blue roses, her mother's favorite flower, and the only part of the garden she tried to keep alive. She sought comfort by their side only to find none as the first tears began to fall. Burying her face into her hands, her soft sobs echoed hauntingly through the mansion gardens. Up in the sky, a moonlit figure watched her.  
  
Hiei walked out to the grand white marble ballroom with a glare in his eyes and scowl of distaste for the white tuxedo on his face. His advisors laughed nervously. All of them were dressed in white tuxedos as they listened to the waltzes and mingled with royalty. Hiei stood amongst the lords and ladies as he bowed to several women that royalty had introduced to him. The women curtsied and batted eyelashes at him only to have him turn away with a "Hm." Queen Hina watched the display and sighed despairingly.  
"Do you think he'll find someone?" she asked worriedly to her son's advisors only receiving shrugs in reply.   
She sighed again.  
  
The moonlit figure slowly flew down into the dark garden and softly laid a comforting hand on Cristy's shoulder. Cristy turned in shock and looked up to the figure behind her. Cristy stared at the dark figured and found it to be a young beautiful light blue haired girl in a pink kimono holding an oar.  
"Who are you?" Cristy murmured through her tears.  
"I'm Botan!" the girl replied happily. "And im your fairy godmother!"  
"A what?" Cristy asked confused as she stood up.  
"A fairy godmother," Botan replied smiling. "I'm here to grant your wish to go to the ball!"  
Cristy stared disbelieving at the deity before her. Slowly, a small smile spread across her face.  
"All right!" Botan said happily as the smile on Cristy's face grew. "First we need... a pumpkin!"  
"A what?" Cristy asked confused as Botan didn't answer.  
Botan walked through the barren garden stopping in front of a large pumpkin. Waving her oar over the pumpkin, the deity began to softly chant a spell as the large pumpkin began to glow with spirit energy. Its long vines curled and coiled as the pumpkin grew into an elegant orange carriage trimmed with gold and blue roses. The vines curled and turned into large and sturdy wheels slowly raising the pumpkin off the ground. Cristy looked in amazement as her beautiful carriage grew in front of her eyes.   
"Do you have any mice?" asked Botan as she turned toward Cristy.  
"Mice?" Cristy asked confusedly as she thought about the strange request. "We might have a few in the kitchen's traps. Uh... let me go get them."  
Botan watched as the young kitsune ran towards her home and softly smiled.  
  
Cristy wondered about Botan's strange request as she ran into her home, heading for the kitchen. 'Mice?' she asked herself confused. She shrugged. She walked into the dimly lit kitchen as the evening fire roared in the fireplace. In a dark corner a small cage stood with si x squeaking mice, squeaking and squirming. She picked up the small cage and shrugged once more before running back out to the garden.  
  
Botan looked happily at the small cage Cristy held in her hands.  
"Perfect!" she said enthusiastically as she took the small cage and released the mice.  
Botan softly began to chant once more waving her oar around the huddled mice. Slowly, the mice began to change. Four, changed into large and grand black stallions, bridled in crimson reins as the other two turned to finely dressed gentlemen. One of the gentlemen went to stand by the carriage door as he opened it waiting for Cristy to get inside. The other, taking the horses by the reins climbed on the carriage and prepared for a midnight departure.  
"What are you waiting for?" Botan asked excitedly. "Get in!"  
"Uh.." Cristy began nervously. "But my clothes."  
"What about them?" asked Botan not noticing her servants rags as Cristy went to stand by a lantern, the lantern's light illuminating her clothing. "Oh! Those clothes!"  
Cristy nodded smiling nervously. Botan looked the small kitsune over wondering what magic to use. 'Black,' Botan thought to herself. 'Definitely.' Cristy listened as she once more heard the soft chants of the girl before her. A soft tingling feeling surrounded her in a kind warmth, a warmth she had never felt before. Slowly, she felt half of her hair be pulled back into a bun by unseen hands as a mysterious force slowly curled the ends. Her servants rags disappeared only to be replaced by a long black strapless gown with shimmering crimson rhinestones. She felt a strange sensation in her face as it slowly cleaned itself of the dirt and soot that stained her skin as the weight of a silver necklace with black gems and white diamonds adorned her neck. Slowly, she grew taller as a small set of blood red slippers with a black jewel slipped on her feet. In amazement, she looked down at her arms and clothing as long elbow length gloves adorned her arms. As she turned up to look at the deity before her, a large smile spread across her face.**  
"Thank you!" she cried as she threw her arms around the girl's neck. "It's everything I've ever dreamed of."  
Smiling, Botan pulled away as her face grew serious and stern.  
"But," Botan began her tone turning serious. "As with all dreams, they must come to an end. You have until midnight, then, all of this shall fade away."  
"Really?" Cristy asked disappointed as Botan nodded.  
"Now," Botan began again her tone changing back to its happy note as she hustled Cristy into the carriage. "Get in! Shoo! Have fun!"  
The footman closed the carriage door and stepped on the back of the carriage as the driver began to drive away. Botan waved as she saw Cristy's smiling face and waving hand look back at her.  
  
Hiei cringed as he saw the daughters that belonged to Karasu. He watched in embarrassment as Keiko and Mukuro curtsied ungraceful curtsies and as they constantly batted their eyelashes. He "Hm"-ed in his mind. Behind him, he could hear the soft snickers of his advisors as they silently mocked him. Turning, he glared at his advisors, instantly quieting them.  
"Prince Hiei," Keiko said dreamily as she clung to his arm. "It's so nice to finally meet you."  
"Hm," he replied turning away to look away from her.  
'Stupid human,' he thought in disgust. He looked down at his other arm only to find the other daughter clinging to it. He glared at the girl only to have her ignored it.  
"You're so cute when you're angry," Mukuro cooed and flirted.  
"Hm," he snorted as he violently pulled his arms out of the girls' holds.  
Mukuro and Keiko exchanged confused glances both wondering what they did. He could hear his mother's soft despairing sigh behind him. 'Hm,' he thought not caring. He scowled at the several couples dancing and the royalty around him. Then, he saw her.  
  
Unsurely, Cristy walked out of the carriage and slowly up the white marble steps leading to the palace ballroom as she watched her magic carriage drive away. She turned towards the ballroom in awe as the sound of a waltz drifted through the night air. Around her, several couples swirled on the dance floor in a mixture of colors as the large gold chandeliers with thousands of burning candles softly shined down on them. She heard the soft murmurs of high class conversations softly echoing around the room. Slowly, she walked into the brightly lit room immediately turning everyone's gazes upon her as she distantly locked eyes with the prince.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at the mysterious demon that had entered the ballroom. Soft murmurs of "Who is she?" and "Where did she come from?" resounded around the room. Tearing her eyes away from the prince, Cristy, face flushed, slowly walked through the crowd as the guests cleared a path around her as though she had been Moses slowly parting the Red Sea. She slowly walked up to Prince Hiei and softly curtsied a graceful curtsey. Awkwardly, Hiei bowed unable to tear his eyes away from the girl in front of him.  
"Your Majesty," she whispered softly for only him to hear. "It's an honor to be in your presence."  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Queen Hina looked in a strange mesmerized awe as they watched Hiei finally take a small liking to the kitsune.  
"Who is she?" asked Queen Hina as she studied the girl.  
"We don't know Your Highness," Kurama replied as the others shrugged in response. "No one seems to know."  
"Make sure they are not disturbed," Hina softly commanded as the others nodded.  
  
Hiei struggled to find the words as the girl before him rose from her curtsey. As she turned away, he acted on instinct and quickly grabbed her hand to stop her. She turned toward him their eyes locking once more.  
"May.. I have this dance?" he asked softly the words barely falling from his mouth.  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
(Author's note *picks up sledge hammer and breaks Hiei's character personality into a billion pieces* o.O?! Forgive me, I really did it this time. I'm Sooooo sorry Hiei is ooc!!! *sighs* now im gonna get it.  
  
* What I meant by "many-tailed coat" just in case you didn't understand was that thing Karasu always wears.  
** I know in most Cinderella stories Cinderella always has a pretty blue or pink gown.. But think about it.. What kind of girl does Hiei go for? Pretty in pink? Or dark and beautiful in black?) 


	3. Black Roses and Cinder's Ashes pt 3 Am I...

(Author's note: *sweeps Hiei's broken character pieces under random carpet* hehe.. Sorry about the last chapter! But beware more ooc-ness to come.... *sighs* -.-''')  
  
Black Roses and Cinder's Ashes pt. 3  
  
Gently, Hiei took her small hand and guided her to the large ballroom dance floor as the other couples wandered off to the sides. A soft waltz's tune flittered around the room as the candle light seemed to dim by magic. She curtsied as he bowed both signaling the beginning of the dance. Slowly, Hiei walked over to her and pulled her close making her breath catch it her throat as strange feelings began to arise in her heart and soul. She placed a hand on his shoulder and the other in the gentle hold of his warm hand as his other hand gently rested on her small waist. He reeked of fine wine and the black roses that grew in his garden and his eyes only shown with love, a love for the mysterious girl in his arms. They locked eyes once more unable to look away. Hiei looked deep into her eyes trying to read and look deep inside her soul. Her eyes shined with awe and love, but he found the smallest hint of sadness within their red-gold depths. As the waltz began, Cristy suddenly felt all her troubles melt away just by being in the Prince's arms.  
He slowly lead her dancing around the room as the others looked on in curiosity. Around them, their world slowly began to fade only leaving them in a glittering world of fantasies. The soft whispers and the soft waltz's tune turned silent leaving them to only talk in silent understanding with their eyes. She relaxed into his embrace as he gently led her through the dance floor both unaware of the eyes watching them.  
  
"Who is she father?" Keiko whined softly as she watched the two demons dance.  
"I think she looks familiar," Mukuro said with jealousy as she glared at the couple.  
"Well," Karasu began, analyzing the girl only as his eyes grew wide with recognition. "She does look rather familiar."  
Keiko and Mukuro exchanged confused glances.  
  
They slowly made their way to the ballroom exit leading to the garden. The crowd parted quietly before them letting them through. He placed her hand in the crook of his elbow as they walked down the grand marble staircase and into the moonlit garden of black roses. Cristy turned to look at the black blossoms in curiosity at their dark beauty. Hiei slowly led her down a garden path lined with thousands of black blooms to a large fountain of a large dragon entwined in a sword spouting water from its highly held head. On its head, a large purple jewel, the Jagan, shined in the glistening moonlight. 'The dragon,' Cristy thought as she studied the figure. 'The Prince's royal symbol.'  
"Do you like it?" Hiei asked noticing the look of curiosity on her face.  
"Yes," she replied softly and instantly.  
Gently, he led her to a small bench near the fountain and stared deep into her crimson-gold orbs trying to find her secrets. In embarrassment, Cristy tore her eyes away and looked to the cobblestone floor as she laid her hands in her lap.   
"Forgive me you Highness," she whispered thinking she had done something wrong. "I shouldn't have looked too long."  
Placing a warm hand on her face, Hiei turned her head towards him and smiled a rare smile as they locked eyes once more. He brought his hand down to her lap and clasped hand as his other hand clasped the other. He could feel the warmth of her hands through the thin silk of the gloves as he studied her in the moonlight. The heavenly light turned her skin pale and soft and smooth as porcelain and turned her into a living doll. In her eyes, he could see her secrets as the moonlight opened her soul up to him, telling him of her past, secrets, desires, and fears.   
A warm wind blew around them rustling the bushes and her hair as it went on softly flying wings. The roses' aphrodisiac scent permeated the air filling their noses with its sweet scent. Hiei looked at the young demon before him becoming entranced by the picture only a small breeze and a few roses made before him. Slowly, he brought her hands to his mouth and began to lay soft and small kisses on the black silk unaware of the blush staining Cristy's face. Taking a chance with destiny, she dared to lay a hand on his face and softly caress the worn skin hoping he wouldn't turn away. He didn't turn away. He leaned his head into her small palm and laid a small kiss in the groove as his hand came to rest upon hers.  
Cristy watched the Prince's movements unsure of what to make of it. She could feel the heat warm her face as he continued to caress her hands with gentle kisses. Unconsciously, she knew no prince, especially him, would do such a thing as this. She remembered old stories from her mother telling her about a handsome but cold Prince who just needed true love to melt his heart, and of a lonely little girl who was the only one who would be able to do it. 'Are you the Prince from my mother's stories?' she asked herself. 'And am I the lonely little girl?' She continued to watch his movements as a feeling settled into her heart, a feeling she had never known before. 'And am I... falling in love with you?' she softly asked herself once more as the Prince looked up and locked eyes with her once more.  
Hiei looked deep into her eyes once more as he wondered about the strange and mysterious feeling that had settled in his cold heart. 'Are you the one to melt my heart?' he asked himself as he looked at her in the moonlight. 'And are you the lonely little girl I dream of at night? The little girl who needs a love no one else can give?' Their eyes locked in an endless staring contest, not one or the other daring to blink thinking the moment would be destroyed in an instant. 'And,' he began as an almost haunting thought came to his mind. 'Am I falling in love with you?'  
  
(Author's note: O.O!! I AM SOOO SORRY! I don't know what happened! *sighs* You all probably think I ruined Hiei and I probably did. *sigh* Just flame it already!) 


	4. Black Roses and Cinder's Ashes pt 4 So i...

(Author's note: *turns suddenly as she hears a large boulder fall on the random carpet where Hiei's pieces were kept* O.O!!! eeeeeewwwww.... forgive me.. I beg you! *gets on hands and knees*.. *sighs* I'm going to need A LOT of glue when im done with this fic.)  
  
Black Roses and Cinder's Ashes pt. 4  
  
They continued to stared into one another's eyes as thoughts ran wildly through their heads and their hearts. Slowly, Hiei's hand wound around her waist pulling her closer to him. His face was only a few small inches from hers as the warmth of his breath on her skin made her tense. He gently wound his other hand around her slowly inching her closer to him.  
"Forgive me," he whispered breaking the soft silence around them.  
"Yes?" she whispered back to him in reply. "For what?"  
"This," he softly replied as he slowly inched toward her.  
Cristy relaxed into his arms knowing what he was about to do. Slowly, their eyes closed in awaiting anticipation as their lips softly parted. Then, she heard it. She gasped. Her eyes went wide in shock as she quickly turned to the distant clock tower of the town cathedral as the loud "bongs" of the midnight toll ran through the night. She turned back only to find the Prince worriedly watching her.  
"It's midnight," she whispered urgently as Hiei made no reaction.  
"So?" he whispered back to her uncomprehending.  
"I have to go," she replied hurriedly as she pushed Hiei off her sending him flying backwards.  
She stood to quickly run only to find Hiei's hand holding firmly to her wrist.  
"No," he said sternly as she could sense a flicker of desperateness in his gaze. "You can't leave."  
"I have to," she said hurriedly as she pulled out of Hiei's grasp. "Forgive me."  
Lifting her skirts, Cristy ran. She ignored the desperate cries of the Prince calling for her to return only to have her keep on running. She ran as fast her kitsune legs could carry her. As she heard the desperate thumps on the cobblestone behind her, she ran quicker pushing her limits as though she had never pushed them before with the Prince deathly close to her heels.  
The guests turned as they watched the mysterious girl charge into the ballroom in a ruckus and hurry. Violently, she pushed through the crowds ignoring the protests of the others as she ran by only focused on getting away, getting away from a man she could not possibly love.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama called as he pulled his friend to the side. "What's going on?"  
"Let me go!" he cried desperately as he broke free of Kurama's grasp. "She's getting away!"  
"Who?" asked Yusuke as he and Kuwabara walked up to the scene.  
"Her!" Hiei yelled as he pointed to a dark figure in the crowd.  
Kurama and the others nodded in understanding and quickly followed after Hiei violently pushing through the crowds.  
"LET US THROUGH!" Hiei cried angrily. "MAKE WAY!"  
Muffled screams echoed through the room as they pushed through the thick crowd not caring of who was in their way. As Hiei made his way out to the top of the marble staircase, he locked eyes with her one last time.  
  
Cristy looked behind her one last time as she stood on the grand marble staircase looking up to the lighted ballroom as she could hear the muffled screams of the guests and her Prince as he tried to find her. Quickly, she resumed her run after locking eyes with her love for the last time.  
"She's almost as fast as Hiei," panted Kuwabara as he and the others followed their prince down the ballroom staircase.  
"SHUT UP AND RUN!" yelled Yusuke as he and Kurama continued to run only focused on the task ahead of them.  
  
She winced as she fell from the bottom step and on to the hard cobblestone driveway. She quickly picked herself up not noticing the Prince's concerned stare or the small ruby slipper she had left behind.  
Quickly, her carriage pulled up in front of her, the driver hurrying for her to get inside the safety of the coach. Loudly, she slammed the door as the carriage driver took off riding and galloping into the night.  
Hiei watched her ride away on the quickness of four horses' hooves into the dark night. He would not give up that easily. Quickly, he ran to the stables and brought out four unbridled horses as he quickly mounted a large black stallion.  
"GET ON!" he yelled loudly to the others pointing to the other horses. "WE'RE GOING AFTER HER!"  
The others wasted no time mounting their stallions and galloping after their Prince and the mysterious girl. In the distance of the night, they could see the faint glimmer of orange and gold coming from the strange carriage and a small scared figure's head look out from the window.  
  
Cristy looked back in fright as she saw what seemed like the ghostly four apocalyptic horsemen galloping behind her. Through the darkness of the night, she could see a dark figure on a deep black stallion as a red-haired figure galloped along side him on the wings of white horse as two figures rode behind them another dark-haired man on brown horse and an orange- haired man on a creamed stallion. She could hear the loud thunder of the four stallions' hooves and the banging in the church steeple echoing in the forest and the town around her. Then, she felt it.  
She felt the once warm feeling of the magic slowly fading away to reveal her old servants rags. She looked at herself in shock as she came to an inevitable conclusion. 'I won't make it back home,' she thought frightened. She looked around the carriage the fine yellow-orange silk and cushions slowly began to constrict around her as she watched everything she dreamed fade away.  
She looked out the window one last time as the forest raced by her. Unconsciously, she knew there was only one option. 'It's now or never,' she thought bravely as she slowly opened the quickly moving carriage door. Her door flew open as a small dark figured leaped into the dark forest night, thankfully unnoticed by the Prince and his advisors. With a soft thud, she landed on the cold damp soil of the forest floor as the Prince and his advisors raced by her the thunder of the hooves deafening her ears.   
When it finally quieted down, she looked deep into the starry night sky silently wishing on an unseen shooting star. 'Please,' she begged to the stars above her. 'Let his highness and I be together.' She stood then noticing something on her foot. Looking down, she smiled as she saw one crimson and black jeweled glass slipper sparkling in the night. Slowly, she removed the shoe and held it close to her heart knowing that if she could never have the Prince something of his memory would be with her.  
  
They ran after the carriage with vigor constantly pushing the horses beyond their limits ignoring their protesting neighs. They rode to the starlit town hoping to find some sign of it only to miss a large pumpkin and six mice sitting by the roadside.  
  
They returned to the castle tired and exhausted as the guests wandered out to their carriages, the ball long since over. Hiei walked up to the ballroom stairs head held down hanging down low in depression. Then, he saw a small glimmer of crimson. He bent down to pick up a small slipper and smiled.  
  
"What could have happened to the carriage?" asked Yusuke confused as he and the other advisors walked up to the ballroom stairs behind their Prince.  
"Maybe it just disappeared?" Kuwabara suggested as Yusuke and Kurama shook their heads.  
"It can't," said Kurama shaking his head. "It's scientifically proven to be impossible. No object, whether inanimate or living, can just 'disappear.'"  
"Ok, so it didn't disappear," Kuwabara replied sarcastically. "Then, what happened to it, 'Pretty boy'?"  
"Honestly," Kurama began as he shrugged. "I don't know."  
"We'll find her," a voice interrupted suddenly making the others turn towards the sound.  
"What do mean Hiei?" asked Kurama slightly confused. "There were so many girls here tonight. How do you plan to find one?"  
"With this," he replied holding out the slipper to the group. "This belongs to her... I just know it."  
"A shoe?" asked Yusuke confused. "Hiei, there could be several girls who could fit that shoe."  
Hiei didn't listen as he turned away from the group.  
"We'll start looking for her at dawn," he commanded sternly ignoring any protests that escaped the group.  
  
As fast as she could manage, Cristy ran back home hoping to make it before her stepfather and sisters could. On tired legs, she walked into the old mansion and collapsed tiredly by the dying fireplace. Looking down on the slipper she held in her hands, Cristy smiled as she placed it in a hidden pocket in her rags.  
  
The residents of the palace settled into a tired and restless sleep. Restlessly, Hiei paced around his large room constantly thinking of the young girl that he held in his arms as his advisors slept tiredly in their rooms. He watched the small ruby shoe glisten and glimmer in the soft candlelight of the chandelier. His worn fingers ran over every curve and crevasse of the shoe as he somehow wished for her to reappear and be in his arms once more. He could hear the distant chapel bells tolling once more telling him of the lateness of the night. Quietly, Hiei slipped into bed as he placed the small slipper on his night stand as a soft midnight breeze magically blew out the chandelier candles as he feel into a restless sleep.  
  
As the dawn approached, many awoke to the sound of quickly spreading news of the Prince and his advisors' mission. In her home, Cristy awoke to the loud hollering of her stepfather trying to wake everyone on the once stately home.   
"CINDERELLA!" Karasu yelled loudly as he roughly pulled her from her sleeping place instantly waking her. "GET THE BREAKFAST TRAYS NOW!"  
"Yes stepfather," She replied quickly afraid to anger him.  
She watched Karasu quickly run from the kitchen and up to the bedrooms in a hurry. 'What's going on?' she wondered to herself.   
  
"KEIKO!" he cried as he ran into her room. "GET UP QUICKLY!"  
"Wh.... what's going on?" Keiko slurred tiredly as Karasu pulled the covers off her. "Why are you waking me up father?"  
"Hurry up and get dressed," he quickly commanded as he ran out of the room to her sister's bedroom.  
  
"MUKURO!" he cried again as he woke up his second daughter. "GET UP!"  
"Why?" she whined tiredly as she sat up rubbing her eyes. "It's early."  
"You and your sister have to get dressed and freshened up quickly," he commanded sternly as Keiko and Cristy entered the room.  
  
With the breakfast trays, Cristy walked up to the bedrooms hearing her stepfather's commands. As Keiko, still in her night shift, pushed her aside, Cristy slowly walked inside Mukuro's room and quietly listened to what her father began to say.  
"You girls can't fail me," he commanded sternly once more. "The Prince and his advisors are looking for that girl."  
"So what?" asked Mukuro as she yawned she and Keiko both unaware of Cristy's wide-eyed stare. "We're not her." said Keiko as she got into her sister's warm bed.  
"But the Prince and everyone has no idea who she is," he began his voice with a scheming air to it. "If the Prince can find her, that girl will be his bride. He is madly in love with her."  
Mukuro, Cristy, and Keiko's eyes went wide as the trays slipped from her hands sending them crashing to the floor.  
"CINDERELLA!" her stepfather yelled angrily. "HOW STUPID OF YOU! CLEAN THAT UP THIS INSTANT!"  
"Yes stepfather," she mumbled quietly hiding the shock in her voice.  
"His... " Mukuro began her eyes wide in shock and surprise.  
"Bride..." Keiko finished her voice in a soft whisper.  
"CINDERELLA!" they cried simultaneously as they began to spout off commands only to have Cristy stand still with a soft look upon her face.  
"Cinderella!" Mukuro yelled angrily as she stood hands on her hips. "What are you doing?! We need to get dressed."  
"Dressed, of course," Cristy dreamily replied as she slowly made her way out the bedroom. "His advisors and his Highness can't see us like this... get dressed."  
Keiko and Mukuro exchanged confused glances as Cristy made her way out of their room softly humming a waltz's tune to herself. Karasu took careful notice of Cristy as she slowly began to dance and twirl with an invisible man down the hallway. His eyes widened as his suspicions were confirmed. 'So...' he thought to himself as he glared at his stepdaughter dancing down the hallway. 'It was her.' 


	5. Black Roses and Cinder's Ashes pt 5 Sear...

Black Roses and Cinder's Ashes pt. 5  
  
Cristy made her way down to the kitchen with a small smile of pure happiness on her face as she walked gracefully towards the sink. A large basin stood in the sink with a small pump for a faucet. Slowly, she pumped out the water and quickly washed her face, and for the first time, she could see how beautiful she really was unaware of the dark figure standing in the kitchen door.  
Karasu watched Cristy carefully as she pranced around happily in the kitchen. 'No doubt thinking of that Prince,' he thought scornfully. 'How dare she take him away from my daughters. The stupid girl.' He placed his clawed hand on the handle of the kitchen door as he removed a small key from his pocket. Quickly and loudly, he slapped the kitchen door and turned the lock with the key as he ignored her cries of protests coming from inside.  
Afraid, she turned to see a glimpse of her father slamming the kitchen door behind him and the soft click of the lock. 'No' she thought desperately. 'He can't do this... he can't.'  
"No.." she whimpered as she slowly walked to the door trying to her tears back. "No.. No!"  
As the first tears began to fall, Cristy screamed for mercy hoping her stepfather could hear her desperate whimpers of pain and sorrow. Her soft cries grew louder as the minutes and seconds past only to find no one to come to her aid. As her voice grew horse and tired, all she could do was to pray for a miracle.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara's heads seemed to bob up and down in tiredness as the carriage made its way to another house. Being the only one awake, Hiei constantly looked out the window as he held the slipper on a black silk cushion in his lap. Their search had begun at dawn just as he had commanded and no young lady who could fit the shoe so far had been the strange demon in his arms.  
"Hiei," rasped Kurama tiredly his voice horse from lack of sleep. "We can't continue this. It's impossible. There must be many young ladies who fit that shoe."  
"Then tell me," he retorted back to the kitsune. "If there are so many girls, then why do none of them fit this shoe?"  
Without a reply, Kurama turned away resting his head on his hand as he placed his elbow on the carriage window trying not to fall asleep to the morning sunlight and soft breezes. The other advisors faired no better. Sitting next to Hiei, Yusuke sat in the same position as Kurama as a loudly snoring Kuwabara slept soundly next to the kitsune, his snores filling the carriage.  
They felt the carriage come to a waking and jerking halt waking everyone as it stopped in the driveway of the final mansion. They turned as a footman came to their doors.   
"The final stop your Highness," said the footman. "This is the home of the widower Karasu."  
Hiei nodded. Tiredly, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara seemed to stumble out of the carriage and into the bright sunlight. The three rubbed their eyes trying to wake themselves as they adjusted to the morning light. Straightening themselves, the four of them slowly walked to the door not knowing what to expect.  
  
Karasu looked at his two daughters in approval knowing that one of them had to win Hiei's heart. 'Don't fail me girls,' he thought to himself sternly. 'I'm warning you.'  
Keiko wore a periwinkle blue brocade gown that hugged her upper half tightly. The long skirt flared out slightly with a large blue bow in the back. Around her neck, a simple black choker rested as her hair was placed in a bun held with diamond clips and hair pins. Mukuro wore a dress similar to her sister's only to have her wear elbow length black gloves as her hair fell freely down her face and back.  
Karasu turned as he heard a soft knocking on the entrance door. Holding his head up high, he walked towards the door and gracefully opened it. Outside, the Prince and his advisors stood.   
"Welcome," Karasu began his eyes shining with kindness outside the metal mask. "To our humble home. Please come in."  
Graciously, the four of them nodded and quietly walked inside the large mansion. The large livingroom was decorated with fine cherry furniture and tables with fine dark and light blue velvet chairs. On the windows hung light blue, gold tasseled velvet drapes. On the coffee table a fine white china tea set stood. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke walked to separate lush velvet chairs and sat down. Then, Kurama stood.  
"By royal proclamation of the Prince," he began as they others listened as Hiei rose holding the ruby slipper in his hands. "Every eligible maiden in the land is to try on this slipper.. And the one who fits it, shall become the Prince's bride."  
Mukuro and Keiko's faces lit up as what their father had said proved true. Kurama smiled and returned to his chair as Kuwabara stood up. Walking over to the Prince, Kuwabara took the black cushion from his hands as he walked over to Keiko and Mukuro. He stopped at Mukuro's feet. Gently, she pulled up her skirt revealing a small part of a foot. He placed the small ruby slipper on to her foot. Mukuro slipped her foot into the slipper only to feel her heel sticking out from the bottom of the shoe. She quickly lowered her skirts to hide it.  
"IT FITS!" she cried excitedly as the others looked up. "IT FITS! IT FITS!"  
"It fits?!" Karasu asked excitedly.   
"It fits?" Hiei asked smiling figuring he had met his bride.  
Mukuro celebrated unaware of Kuwabara's next action. Proudly, Kuwabara held up her foot to show to the others now exposing the small shoe and her large foot. Instantly, everyone turned accusing stares her way.  
"Wh... What.... What happened to it?!" she cried out in despair and nervousness. "It fit last night."  
As she turned angry, she turned her gazes to Kuwabara.  
"What did you do to it?" she asked threateningly as Kuwabara shrugged nervously.  
"W-We've... done... n-nothing," he stuttered as he backed away from the demon girl.  
Raged flashed in Mukuro's eyes as she stood and stalked towards the human. Raising her hand, Mukuro swung down her hand in a fast sweep hitting him hard in the head. Kuwabara fell to the ground dizzy and swirly eyed softly snoring as he dozed. Sweat drops went around the room. Mukuro ignored the human's current condition as she walked back to her seat to try to force the slipper onto her foot as Yusuke, and Kurama began to tend to their "fallen" friend. Glaring, Hiei walked over and snatched the slipper away from her.  
"We'll move on to the next one," he said softly in a dangerous tone as she nodded meekly.  
Hiei held the small slipper in the air signaling for Yusuke to take it. Yusuke stood from his unconscious friend's side and to Hiei's as he took the slipper. As Yusuke walked over to the other girl's side, Keiko modestly lifted her skirts revealing a pale foot. Yusuke smiled as she politely smiled back. Gently, Yusuke placed the small slipper onto her foot. Keiko's eyes went wide in rage as she spied Yusuke doing more than just placing a slipper on her foot. Pulling her hand back, she rapidly sent it flying on to Yusuke's face leaving him to walk away with a goofy grin and glowing red mark on his cheek with a fuming Keiko behind him. Another round of sweat drops when around the room.  
Then, Keiko looked down at her foot as she saw the slipper fitting tightly. Her face lit in fake surprise.  
"IT FITS!" she cried excitedly as the others turned again to look in shock. "IT FITS! I KNEW IT WOULD!"  
Karasu's eyes lit up behind his mask once more as he clapped his hands together in evil delight. As the others continued to celebrate, Keiko's once happy expression to one of pure pain and agony.  
"ITS CUTTING MY CIRCULATION!" she whined loudly as she broke down into sobs and wails. "GET IT OFF! I WANT IT OFF NOW!"  
The others covered their ears trying to block her incessant wailing as Yusuke and Kurama rushed to her side to remove the shoe. Yusuke placed a hand on her mouth to silence her as Kurama rushed to pull of the shoe. Yusuke's eyes began to water as he felt a sharp vice clamp down on his hand. He looked down to find Keiko biting hard on his hand as she continued to scream in pain. He whimpered in pain as Kurama freed the shoe from her foot and as her wails were silenced freeing his hand from her sharp mouth. 'Who knew a human could do that,' Kurama thought as he looked at his friend's hand stinging with a large set of teeth marks.   
"ENOUGH!" Hiei bellowed instantly silencing the rest of the room and Keiko's whimpers. "Karasu... are there any other girls in this house?"  
Nervously, Karasu gulped at the Hiei's dangerous and deadly tone. Trying to not look suspicious, he shook his head as calm as he could. Then, they heard it.  
  
Distraught, Cristy looked around the kitchen. 'I have to do something,' she thought as she wiped the last remnants of her tears. 'They have to find me.' She looked around the kitchen once more looking for away to alert the others. She tried to yell only to find her throat horse and tired barely making enough noise for a soft whisper. As she looked around once more, she spied a large set of pots sitting on the counter near the sink. Quickly, she walked over. As she pulled her hand back, she let go her arm quickly swinging towards the pile of pots sending them crashing to the floor their sound echoing through the house. She waited praying that the others could hear it.  
  
They turned as a loud crash resounded through the house. All of a sudden, Karasu, Mukuro, and Keiko looked nervous.  
"Are you sure there is no other girl here?" asked Hiei as he looked in the direction of the loud crash.  
Karasu and his daughters nodded. The Prince and his two standing advisors looked warily at the three all sensing something was amiss in their home.  
"Then tell us," Kurama suspiciously began. "What was that sound?"  
"Mice?" Keiko quickly replied the others not believing.  
"Those must be some large mice," muttered Yusuke sarcastically.  
"Then," Prince Hiei began sternly. "If you have only mice as you say, then you have nothing to fear."  
"Your Highness?" asked Karasu warily.  
"I'm going to inspect that kitchen," Hiei replied suspiciously as Keiko, Karasu, and Mukuro exchanged fearing gazes as Hiei turned to his advisors. "You two come with me, and try to wake him up."  
Yusuke and Kurama nodded obediently. Yusuke walked back towards his friend's sleeping body and roughly grabbed him by the collar. He raised his hand and brought it down on the boy's face with a hard swing.   
"Wake up Kuwabara!" he yelled as he slapped Kuwabara again and again.  
Suddenly, Yusuke dropped his friend's body as he felt a hard punch on his face. Stumbling backward, Yusuke glared as he fell to the floor as Kuwabara stirred.  
"Ugh.. What happened?" Kuwabara asked dazed and confused.  
"You punched me," Yusuke began still glaring. "What was that for?"  
"Oh.. Sorry," Kuwabara replied as he stood on wobbling legs. "I thought you were Hiei."  
Yusuke sweat dropped.  
"Shall we be going?" asked Kurama calmly as he walked away from the scene the others following him.  
They walked down to the kitchen, Karasu, Keiko, and Mukuro following nervously behind. As the Prince and his advisors reached the old wooden kitchen door, they could hear the soft whimpers of a young girl or animal. Hiei tried the door.  
"It's locked," he said coldly as he turned to the others. "Where is the key?"  
They turned to Karasu. Nervously, he looked around the other's faces.  
"You- your Highness," he stuttered as all eyes stared down on him. "I assure you.. There is nothing but small field mice."  
With a black blur, Hiei was at Karasu's side glaring at him his crimson eyes piercing his soul.  
"Then you have nothing to fear," he began dangerously. "Give me that key."  
  
(Author's note: I'm sooo sorry for the LONG wait.. Writer's block kinda sucks.. -.-''. Um.. I think I might have fixed most of the broken characters.. I'm really sorry about that again! Well, you probably thought it sucked and just flame it.. *sighs*) 


	6. Black Roses and Cinder's Ashes pt 6 Ever...

Black Roses and Cinder's Ashes pt. 6  
  
Accusing eyes turned to the corrupt threesome. When Karasu hesitated, he found the long shining blade of the Prince's katana barely centimeters away from his throat. His crimson eyes demanded the key that Karasu and the others continued to hide from him. Nervous and trying to keep what dignity had remained, Karasu reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black key and handed it to the Prince. Arrogantly, Hiei smirked knowing he had triumphed. Hiei walked through the small crowd as all eyes turned on him. He placed the small key into the lock and slowly turned it.  
  
Cristy hopefully looked up as she heard soft voices outside the kitchen door. Slowly, she walked to the old kitchen door and placed a black ear to listen only to find silence. Then, she heard it. It was soft lock's click. She stepped back as the door slowly opened, revealing him to her once more.  
  
Hiei slowly opened the door and instantly met her familiar gaze. 'Why does she look so familiar?' he thought as he studied her clean face. He looked her over once taking notice of her black servants rags and the tan kerchief in her hair. 'Do you recognize me?' she asked herself hoping he would figure out the truth. 'I'm the lonely little girl.. Are you my Prince?'  
Without turning around, he held out his hand behind him signaling for the slipper. Yusuke tried to hand it to Kurama only to stop as he saw the deadly gold glare in his friend's eyes. Quickly, he pushed it into Kuwabara's hands. Karasu and his daughters watched in horror as they knew what was about to happen. 'I have to stop it,' he thought to himself as an idea came to mind. He spied a small potted plant filled to the brim with small stones. Picking up the roundest one he could find, he threw it along Kuwabara's path stopping just ahead of Kuwabara's feet. Kuwabara walked on he and the others not noticing what Karasu had done. He slipped sending the ruby slipper flying into the air and quickly falling to the ground. The only sound that rang through the mansion was the loud shatter of a small slipper followed by a shocked silence. Yusuke and Kurama slapped their foreheads knowing they shouldn't have trusted Kuwabara with the slipper. Sharply, the Prince turned on his heels his crimson eyes glaring with rage as Kuwabara began to whimper. He pulled out his katana once more dangerously resting it on the human's throat.  
Kuwabara turned to the others only to find them whispering prayers for his soul. Hiei raised his sword as Kuwabara's whimpers grew louder.  
"Stop!" Cristy cried suddenly as Hiei poised his katana ready to strike.  
Hiei turned to her his eyes wondering what she had stopped him for.  
"Don't kill him!" she cried worriedly as she walked to the Prince's side.  
"Why shouldn't I?" Hiei replied coldly as he looked at his advisor in disgrace.  
"Because...." she began as a small smile spread across her face as she reached into her rags. "I have the other one right here."  
Hiei turned to her in awe as she held another ruby slipper in her hand. Kuwabara looked up to her in salvation as tears of happiness filled his eyes. 'I'm not gonna die,' he thought happily and stupidly. The others' wide eyed, shocked stares filled the room. Gently, he took the slipper from her hand and slowly bent down.  
"May I?" he whispered nervously as he looked up receiving a kind nod.  
He placed the slipper onto her foot as the real owner's foot fit perfectly into the small shoe. He looked up to her to find her beautiful smile smiling down on him. Looking deeply into her eyes, he stood. His advisors watched in happiness as Karasu and the stepsisters looked in envy or rage all knowing their plans had failed. Suddenly, Cristy was pulled into a deep kiss by the Prince's arms. Around them, the loud eruption of Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's applause resounded as the loud despairing cries of the stepsisters and the stepfather were drowned out.  
  
The next day the merry tune of chiming church bells and the blasting of trumpets and the congratulatory cries of nobles, peasants, lords, and ladies alike echoed throughout the small city all congratulating the Prince and his new bride's marriage. Happily, they ran out of the church hand in hand as they ducked and dodged flying rice and rose petals. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hina stood at the top of the church stairs clapping wildly and smiling happily as they watched the couple climb into the carriage.  
It was a large red and gold carriage drawn by large black stallions. Cristy wore an off-shoulder lace gown with her hair simply pulled back into a gold clip with a veil as Hiei once again dawned a white tuxedo, this time not by his mother's orders, but at his own will for his bride. As the carriage drove off, they waved happily to the slowly disappearing crowd behind them. Gently, Hiei pulled her close, and tilted her upwards towards his as he brought his lips down on hers locking them in true love's kiss.  
  
~The End~  
  
(Author's note: *sighs and bangs head on keyboard* uijmmnj mmn mn... why do I have the oddest feeling I just turned Hiei into a mini version of Kurama? *watches as newly put back together character pieces break... again* *sighs* anyone have any glue?) 


	7. White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast...

(Author's note: I've decided to use 'Beauty and the Beast' Bc I know that story better than I do 'Snow White' plus its going to be easier since I wont have a hard time finding dwarves. *sweat-drops.* oh and everyone will be a demon cursed to be human in this fic.)  
  
Beauty and the Beast Cast List:  
  
Beast: Kurama's human form  
Beauty: o.c. named Kizna- from "A Demon's Love" I won't make you read it if you don't want to.  
Witch who cursed "Beast"- Genkai, why I chose her I don't know, she just seems like the type to do that. *shrugs.*  
Beauty's father: not decided.. Well it's a small part anyway.. Sorry!  
Beast's maids and servants: Kuronue, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, o.c. Cristy.  
Gaston (from the Disney version): Karasu.. Well he is the closest thing I could find as Kurama's rival... *shrugs*  
  
White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast Prolog  
  
It was a dark and rainy night as a small, cloaked, and weary figure, looking for shelter, walked towards a large white castle with a large, magical garden filled with roses. Half of the garden was filled with large and blooming red roses flourishing in the falling rain. The other half, filled with roses under a soft blanket of snow, stood to the figure's right as she stared through the bars of a large iron gate. Slowly, old and wrinkled hands lifted the latch of the old gate and pushed the large gate squeaking open. Trying to get to the castle, the figure trudged through the rain with tired feet and aching bones. The figured breathed a sigh of hope when she finally reached the large castle door. Wearily, the old hands reached up barely reaching the door knocker. The figure knocked twice as the figure listened to the booming echo resound through the castle grounds.  
  
Prince Youko Kurama looked up as his ears twitched to a loud knocking sound coming from the castle door. His closest friend and servant Kuronue looked up as well.  
"Should I get that your Highness?" Kuronue asked as he stood from his chair by the fireplace in a large library.  
Kurama nodded. He watched his friend leave the large library leaving him all alone. He looked around the many dark shelves and the dimly candle-lit chandelier above him. Thousands of shelves lined a large two floored room filled with millions upon millions of books. He sat in a cozy sitting corner in fine white upholstered furniture by the roaring fireplace as he buried his nose in a book quietly listening to the raging storm outside. He looked up again as he heard a visitor enter the library.  
  
The figure looked up as the large door opened before her revealing a handsome dark haired demon. (Author's note: hey you have to admit, Kuronue is pretty cute! But Kurama is cuter!)  
  
Kuronue walked down to the large castle door and opened it revealing a small cloaked figure shivering with cold and hunger.  
"Please," the figure's aging voice rasped and begged. "May I stay here for the night? I have no place to go, and I am tired and hungry."  
"Of course," Kuronue replied as he opened wider the door to let in the small figure. "I'll show you to his Highness."  
He lead her through the grand white castle with fine white and gold tapestries lining the walls as they walked in silence. The small figure took notice of large fine vases filled with large blooming roses standing on pedestals as they walked down one corridor to another and another and another. 'Such fine taste,' the figure thought. 'But will his Highness be as kind as he?'  
"Tell me," Kuronue began breaking the figure's thoughts. "Do you have a name?"  
"Yes," the figure replied. "My name is Genkai... I'm a wander."  
Kuronue nodded as they stopped in front of the large library door. Slowly, he opened the door revealing a large library and a lonely figure reading a book in a chandelier's light. Kuronue bowed as Kurama looked up.  
  
"Who is this?" he asked looking behind Kuronue and to the small cloaked figure beside him.  
"A wanderer," Kuronue replied as he turned to the figure. "She calls herself Genkai."  
"Show me your face," Kurama commanded as Genkai removed her cloak.  
The vain Prince stepped back in horror as he saw the old Genkai's aged and ugly face. He quickly turned away to avoid her old gaze.  
"Take her away!" he cried angrily. "I don't want that ugly beast in my home."  
"Your Highness–" Kuronue began only to be cut off by the vain and angry kitsune Prince.  
"Now!" Kurama bellowed angrily.  
Kuronue turned to Genkai with an apologetic look upon his face. He walked past her hoping she would follow only to find she didn't follow him. Kurama turned around again.  
"What are you waiting for?" he asked sneering.  
"I'm not the ugly beast," Genkai replied defiantly as she began to glow with spirit energy.  
Kurama and Kuronue watched as the small figure's face began to change into a beautiful young woman with soft flowing pink curls and shining brown eyes. Quickly, Kurama stepped forward with an apologetic look upon his face.  
"Please forgive me," Kurama said suddenly as he stared at the small beautiful figure before him.  
Genkai glared.  
"As I said before," she began dangerously. "I'm not the beast here.. You are."  
Kurama stepped back once more insulted. Genkai raised her hands as a large glowing orb appeared in her hands. Kurama watched unafraid of what she would do. Genkai fired. The blast hit him making him stumble backwards clutching his abdomen in pain. He collapsed to the floor and began to writhe and wriggle in pain and agony. Kuronue turned to find the young woman suddenly no longer in the room as she mysteriously disappeared. Quickly, he turned back to find his Prince slowly changing and transforming.  
Kurama writhed in pain as he felt Genkai's magic flow through him slowly changing him. He felt his long tail of fine silver fur slowly disappear as his long mane grew short changing to a rose red color. His wide fearing eyes stared into nothingness as they changed into a bright green. The razor claws on his hands went away changing into normal human hands.  
Kuronue watched in horror as his once beautiful master changed into the ugliest thing a demon could imagine, a human. (Author's note: I don't know if that sounds like it's yaoi implied, but I didn't mean it that way.. Sorry!) Suddenly, he turned once more as he heard blood chilling cries from the other servants echo through the castle. 'They're changing too,' he thought panicked as he suddenly fell to the ground next to his Prince in pain. 'No not me too.' Then, he heard a voice.  
"You and your Prince shall stay like that until," Genkai's voice began. "He can find a lover that will love him for what he is, and for what he always will be. You have until the last petal on this magic rose falls."  
On a nearby table, a small glass dome with a glowing red rose appeared.  
As the dark night and raging storm continued, demons all around the Makai looked worriedly towards the castle as the curdling screams echoed throughout the night.  
  
(Author's note: well that's the prolog! Needless to say I think I broke characters again. And I'm sooo sorry!! *sighs* you're going to flame it now aren't you?) 


	8. White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast...

White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast pt. 1  
  
As the years past as the parts of the castle fell into disrepair, none could find a way to break their Prince's curse. Every demon maiden who had come to the door ran away in fright of his human looks. Over the years, their castle was forgotten every demon fearing the now humans living inside.   
Everyone had changed. The once green skinned, many purple eyed, Hiei had been reduced to a small human male with deep black hair and crimson eyes as his prized Jagan which once hid under his bandanna had disappeared. His lover, Cristy, was now a human girl with long black hair and eyes similar to her lover's only with the faintest glint of gold in their depths. Yusuke, the once handsome and formidable foe, had lost his fine cream colored hair and purple markings and was now only a human teenage with deep black hair and brown eyes. The once cat demon with long orange hair, small cat ears, and long tail, Kuwabara, was now a large and clumsy human with curly orange hair and beady black eyes on an ugly face. A once blue haired deity, Botan looked as she seemed to have should, only to find she could on longer summon her oars. Keiko, Yusuke's lover and wife, was only a fragile human girl with short brown hair and eyes. The once handsome raven spirit, Kuronue had changed to a handsome human with his long raven hair cropped short and only down to his shoulders loosely tied in a ponytail with the only his purple eyes reminding him of his life as a demon.  
Kuronue looked all around him at all his now human friends. A thousand years had past since that faithful night that had cursed and haunted them for the rest of their demon lives. 'But none could be haunted more by that night than him,' Kuronue thought as he looked at a darkened corner towards his Prince's bedchamber all the humans in the room wondering what had happened to their once handsome Prince.  
  
Kurama sat in the darkness and dim candlelight as he glared at the glowing rose sitting in a far corner on a table. His now piercing green eyes looked around the once grand room filled with fine white an gold silks and sheets and furniture. The bedchamber had fallen into bad disrepair over the last thousand years. The sheets and silks were torn, and the furniture faded and dirty. A wall of large windows, looking into the distant forest and the black blanket of diamond dewdrops with a large white pearl hanging in the sky, was dirty and crusted with dust and mildew. The large once white stone balconies were stained with black dirt and deep green mold. A large gold and silver mirror along the wall, hung broken its reflecting shards scattered all over the floor. He sighed angrily to himself. 'How could I have been so stupid?' he asked himself as he remembered that faithful night.  
He tangled his human fingers into his long red locks on the sides of his face slightly pulling his hair back as one thought ran through his mind as he felt a strange and foreign emotion, an emotion that called itself guilt. 'It's all my fault.. All my fault.'  
  
The afternoon sun shown in a small demon town as a young fairly wearing a hooded deep dark blue cloak with intricate silver trim walked from store to store with a basket as she did her family's errands. Her light blue hair, streaked with green and laced with white and pink flowers, softly wafted in the Makai breeze as her silver eyes darted from toys to books in the shop windows. Young demon men passed by her courteously tipping their hats and bowing their heads all hoping to win her affections. She kindly smiled in return as the other demon girls in the town watched jealously all wishing to be in her place.  
  
"There she goes again," said a young demon girl to her friend as she watched the fairy walk into a shop.  
"Yes," the friend began. "Kizna, she must be the prettiest girl in town.. Why look at how all the men stare at her."  
"She must be," replied the other girl as she watched the fairy walk by. "And the kindest too."   
The two demon girls sighed despairingly.  
  
Kizna walked to a small library filled with the smells of leather binding and inks. Her errands were done for the day as she couldn't help but be drawn to the small shop for a good reading. She walked through aisles of thousands of books as other patrons stood in the aisles and sat at tables quietly reading. Smiling, she came upon a small black and gold book with a title etched in silver. 'My favorite,' she thought dreamily as she reread the title. 'Silver Roses and Moonlight's Kisses. How romantic.' She opened the small book to its first page and began to get lost in a private world of fantasies unaware of the newcomer to the shop.  
  
Karasu walked around the town looking for her constantly asking the other demons where she was last seen and where she had last gone. He flipped a small gold coin into a demon's hand as the demon pointed towards a small bookshop. He walked in the afternoon light on the cobblestone streets slowly making his way into the small shop. He walked into the shop lit by the afternoon light and soft candles. He quickly spotted her standing in an aisle and quickly made his move just across from her in another aisle and began to watch her.  
  
She walked along the aisle not noticing the violet eyes watching her intently. She reached up as the violet eyed man on the other side reached up as well. Two books fell into two sets of hands at the same time as two sets of eyes locked in surprise.  
"Karasu?" Kizna asked as she stared through the books. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well," he began as he walked around the aisle towards her. "I just had to stop by when I saw your beautiful face buried in these books, my darling."  
Karasu took a small pale hand and slowly brought it to his mouth as his other clawed hand removed his mask. He left a lingering kiss upon the back of her hand as Kizna nervously pulled away from him. She plastered a fake happy smile upon her face.  
"Well..." she began nervously as she placed a book back on its shelf before she walked towards the counter. "I believe I am done here.. Now if you'll excuse me."  
She walked past him and to the counter as she kindly greeted the kind old demon behind it.  
"Ah," began the old demon kindly as she returned Kizna's kind greeting. "This one again? You've read it several times."  
"I know," she replied kindly smiling. "But I can't help if it's my favorite."  
The old demon went quiet as a look of contemplation crossed his face. After a short moment, the old demon's face broke into a smile.  
"Then," he began again. "You keep it."  
"What?" Kizna asked surprised as she stepped back. "No.. I couldn't."  
"You can and you will," replied the demon kindly. "Take it. It's yours."  
"Are you sure?" she asked humbly again receiving a nod. "Thank you."  
Kizna turned away only to turn back again to wave to the old demon still not noticing Karasu's eyes watching her.  
  
Karasu watched lustfully as she walked back out into the afternoon sunlight. Quickly, he placed the book he had taken back on it's shelf and walked out of the small library. He walked down and across the cobblestone and into a small tavern crammed full with drunken demons and prostitutes all enjoying company and cheap beer and ale. Karasu walked towards a back corner table filled with three other demon companions. One was a very tall and well built demon wearing an olive green coat and dark sunglasses as another demon with gray curls sat on his shoulder. The other demon at the table wore a strange brown suit of armor that hid his face from view. Karasu sat down.  
"You're late Karasu," the large man said. "We've been waiting for quite sometime."  
"Forgive me Toguro," Karasu replied. "I had... other matters to attend to."  
"Highly unlikely," said the armored man. "You were looking for her."  
"Tell me," the gray haired man said from his perch on his brother's shoulder. "Do you plan to make her your wife?"  
"Perhaps," Karasu began as he turned to the armored man. "Perhaps I was looking for her Bui. And perhaps I do plan to make Kizna my wife.. Is there anything wrong with that? I think she's perfect for me. She's beautiful and I'm beautiful. We're perfect for one another."  
"And none can make as deadly bombs as you Karasu," added Toguro smirking as Karasu nodded conceitedly.  
"And a many of the women in this town consider me the most handsome man," Karasu said repeating his former thoughts. "So that makes us perfect for one another."  
Karasu waved his hand to a nearby waiter for a round of cheap drinks as the waiter went to retrieve the alcohol. As the drinks arrived and were passed out by a waiter, Karasu raised his mug filled with a clear amber liquid and foam.  
"To my new bride," he toasted conceitedly as the others raised their glasses.  
"To your new bride!" they chorused in unison as the mugs clanked together.  
  
Kizna's cloak fluttered in the breeze as she flew on her white fairy wings to her family's cottage far along the outskirts of town. She landed and quickly entered hoping to get an early dinner started for her father. 'Father shall be back tonight,' she thought happily. 'He's been gone for quite sometime,' she thought again as she remembered the day her father had left.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A young demon man with long green hair tied loosely in a ponytail walked along side his daughter as they walked to a large wagon filled with goods. The young man, a famous demon merchant, quickly went to attach the large demon stallion to the cart.  
"How long will you be gone this time father?" Kizna asked curiously.  
"I don't know daughter," her father replied as he got onto the cart. "Depends on how things go.. I'll bring you back something.. What would you like?"  
"All I want is a bright red rose," she answered kindly as she smiled.  
"A bright red rose it is then," her father replied as he gently whipped the horse to get moving.  
Kizna watched the cart leave her home as she waved a hopeful goodbye. She listened to the large horse's hooves clomp and the cart's wheels rattle on the dirt road going into the deep forest as her father disappeared into the dark depths of the trees.  
  
~End Flashback~ 


	9. White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast...

(Author's note: I forgot to ask this in the last chapter.. But please if you know the answer please tell me.. Of the Toguro brothers what are their names? I know the larger one goes by "Toguro" but does the little one have a name? If you know please tell me. Thanks!)  
  
White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast pt. 2  
  
In the depths of the dark forest, Kizna's father, Taka, road quietly in the cart now empty as the horse clomped along the dirt road in front of him. Worriedly, Taka looked around. 'Where am I?' he asked himself as he looked around unfamiliar grounds. 'I'm lost.' He looked around for any signs of a house or home. Quickly, he turned as a flash of red caught his eye. He unknowingly pulled his horse up to the large castle gates of Youko Kurama. He stepped down and looked into the vast yard filled with fragrant roses. He looked curiously from one side to another as he studied the bright red roses blooming and blossoming and the soft red roses under a quiet blanket of snow. 'How strange,' he thought as he studied the snow covered roses and the trees in the forest. 'It's summer... this shouldn't be happening.' Unsurely, he opened the large black wrought iron gates and slowly stepped into the large mansion grounds. He walked up the long red brick walkway towards the large castle doors. Placing an unsure hand on the large door knocker, he knocked on the door letting the loud echoes ring through the large castle.  
  
Worriedly, Kuronue and the others looked up from where they sat in large library all wondering who had knocked on the door. He turned Yusuke as Yusuke nodded for him to open the door. They watched as Kuronue walked unsurely and quietly out the old library door. Stopping at the door and placing a nervous hand on the handle, Kuronue slowly opened the door and got a first glimpse of the first demon he had seen in a thousand years.  
  
As the door opened, Taka was greeted with a human's face. Surprised, he stepped back only to remember his kindness and slowly took a small step forward.  
"Yes?" the now human Kuronue asked coldly as he looked down on the smaller demon. "What do you want?"  
"Please," Taka pleaded as he noticed the slowly setting sun in the distance. "It is getting late and I am lost.. Please.. May I stay for the night? I don't have much, but a few gold coins.. If that helps."  
Kuronue's purple eyes slowly studied the demon before him. 'It's been far too long since this castle has been filled with the sounds of a demon,' he thought thinking back to a time before the curse. 'And he's been the first one to look upon us without fear.' Kuronue gave the man a small nod as he opened the large castle door wider for Taka to come through.  
They quietly walked through the halls as Taka noticed the environment around him. The walls and old carpet and tapestries were faded with age and blackened with dirt, though still in fair condition. The old pedestals that lined the hallways with large vases filled with bright red roses stood darkened with dust and filled with slowly wilting roses. As Kuronue led him through the darkened hallways, he watched as Kuronue opened a large wooden door to a large library as a room full of human faces curiously looked up. Taka listened as curious whispers went around the room of a demon who looked up them without fear or doubt.  
"Silence," Kuronue commanded as he closed the library door behind him and Taka. "We must treat him well.. After all, he is our first guest in a thousand years."  
Nods of agreement went around the room as the whispers went silent.  
"Are you the master of this house?" Taka asked as he looked up towards the tall former raven spirit.  
"No," Kuronue replied shaking his head. "Our master is... not well."  
Taka nodded in an understanding response.  
"This calls for a joyous celebration!" Botan cried happily as she stood. "Come Keiko. We must prepare a fine feast and the finest wine!"  
"Of course!" Keiko replied enthusiastically. "After all, he is the first guest we've had in so very long."  
Happily, Kuronue nodded in agreement.  
"Come," he started happily as he slowly pushed Taka forward. "I must introduce you."  
  
(Author's note: ok. I know it sucked and I know it took too long but writer's block sucks and none of my muses seem to be working. And I know everyone must be ooc. *sighs* sorry again.) 


	10. White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast...

White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast pt. 3  
  
Introductions were made as fine wine and good foods were shared by the group. They ate merrily in a large diningroom. The dining room was decorated in a long deep mahogany, many seated, dining table with fine silk runners and fine china as large glass windows overlooking the forest and the vast gardens filtered the last of the sunlight's rays as mysterious magic slowly lit the many candled chandelier, casting the long shadows of the trees running along the floor and onto the walls, where a large painting and long white credenza stood.  
  
Taka turned to look at the fine and large painting of a handsome young demon. The painting was of a large meadow lined with blooming and flowering trees where the demon stood riding a large demon stallion the demon's silver hair and white tunic softly flowing in the breeze as his golden eyes lovingly watched a young fairy girl swinging on a swing on the branch of a large tree. Taka studied the painting and the young fairy girl's looks. She wore an off shoulder dress trimmed in pink and white as her soft light blue locks half tied in a bun as the rest fell softly behind her as she swung on the tree with a smiling expression her silver eyes shining in the sunlight as her light pink slippers flew off her feet. As Taka studied the painting closer, he noticed the small white outline of the young girl's wings. 'She looks like Kizna,' he thought as he studied the painting.  
  
"Tell me," a voice said breaking Taka's thoughts. "Do you like that painting?"  
  
"Yes very much," he replied as he turned to Kuronue, the owner of the voice. "But who are the people depicted in it?"  
  
"A sad story," Keiko sighed as she looked to the large painting along with the others. "The young man used to be our Prince.. He was once so very beautiful."  
  
"And the girl?" Taka began turning back to the painting. "Who is she?"  
  
"We have no idea," said Botan as she studied the painting along with the others. "The painting was done by the Blind Painter, Yomi, who said she had appeared to him in a dream and found a vision of pure loveliness."  
  
Taka tried to keep a straight face fearing his daughter's safety as he listened to the conversations around him.  
  
"I'll give him that," Yusuke smirked as he raised up his glass. "Too bad she's not real. I sometimes think our Master is madly in love with her."  
  
"How wonderful," said Cristy resting her head on her hand dreamily. "To be in love with a lover you can never have."  
  
"How can it be wonderful?" asked Hiei coldly.  
  
"Oh Hiei," sighed Keiko shaking her head. "She doesn't mean its wonderful. She means its romantic."  
  
"Oh I definitely have to agree," added Botan as she and the other girls sighed dreamily unaware of the wisps of red hair standing just outside the diningroom doors.   
  
Kurama had stood outside his diningroom doors during the whole feast and quietly listened to their words. 'They're right,' he thought to himself ashamed. 'She'll never be real. And if even if she was.. She'll never love me. Why do I bother trying?' His emerald eyes shined with tears as he quickly whipped them away coldly. He turned one last cold stare at his servants and the guest and quietly walked away to the dark and cold depths of his bedchambers.  
  
After dinner with a large candelabra in his hand, Kuronue lead Taka down the castle hallways into a large guest wing. The sun's golden light had long since faded as silver stars shined in the night sky alongside a large crescent moon. Kuronue stopped at a large wooden door and pulled out a small key. As the giant door opened, Taka looked in to find a large and grand room unused over time and filled with fine bright colored silks and fabrics.  
  
"Forgive me," Kuronue said bowing. "I know it's not much but..."  
  
"Not much?" Taka asked interrupting him as he walked into the room. "It's wonderful. I've never seen such fine silks and treasures before."  
  
Kuronue smiled.  
  
"You may leave at sunrise tomorrow," the Raven said. "The others and I shall give you a map to find your way."  
  
"Thank you," Taka replied as Kuronue nodded, quietly exiting the room, slowly shutting the door behind him.  
  
In the basking light of the dawning hours, Taka awoke to the soft ticks of a large mahogany grandfather clock in his room. Quietly, he lace up his boots and prepared to leave as he heard the soft rapping upon his chamber door. As he turned, he looked and found Keiko smiling kindly as she walked in holding a small bundle in her hands.  
  
"Good morning," she greeted kindly as she gently rested a hand on her black maids gown. "Have you slept well?"  
  
"Yes," Taka replied kindly.  
  
Smiling, Keiko nodded as she reached into an apron pocket pulling out a small folded paper.   
  
"Here," she began quietly. "A map to find your way."  
  
"Thank you," Taka replied. "You and the others have been far too kind."  
  
Keiko smiled in reply as she handed him the bundle in her hands.  
  
"Here," she began again. "Food for the long journey."  
  
Taka nodded in reply as he and Keiko walked out the room and down the halls into a large foyer where everyone of the servants and advisors awaited him. Taka shook their hands and kissed the girls' hands in goodbye. Kuronue opened the large door letting in the sun's golden light. They waved one last goodbye to their friend as they slowly closed the door behind him leaving him to go on a long journey home.  
  
Taka looked around as he walked down the walkway towards his cart still sitting out in the beaten forest path. He turned to get one last look at the large castle and the blooming roses around him as he remembered the promise to his daughter. 'There are thousands here,' he thought as he reached for one of the roses. 'Surely, the master of the house won't miss one.' As he plucked off a single rose, he looked up as he heard the menacing creaks and hisses of the deadly plant that now stood before him.   
  
It was a large tree with blood red bark and snarling and hissing branches. Large fangs and acidic drool adorned the mouths of the branches. Stumbling backward, he turned cowardly to the figure of a young red-haired human behind him.   
  
"My servants and I have been kind enough to offer you the shelter of our home," Kurama began menacingly his emerald eyes glaring at the demon before him. "And you have the audacity to steal one of my roses?!"  
  
"F-forgive me," Taka began as he cowered before Kurama. "It is for my daughter. I promised her a rose."  
  
"SILENCE!" Kurama bellowed angrily as he grabbed the demon by his collar. "You shall stay here, in the darkest tower, until I say."  
  
Kurama dragged Taka by his collar into the large castle and to the largest tower as Taka struggled within his grasp. The servants watched in horror all afraid to help or speak. They watched as their master lead him to the darkest and the loneliest tower in the large castle. Kurama pushed him inside as he pulled a key out of his pocket and securely locked the door as he ignored Taka's whimpers coming from inside.  
  
Worriedly, Kizna looked outside her cottage window for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. 'Father has not returned home yet,' she pondered worriedly as she looked into the dark depths of the woods. 'And Karasu has not left yet either,' she thought again as she turned to the dark haired man in her home. He had arrived just as the sun set during yesterday's late afternoon looking for her and her father wanting to ask them both for her hand in marriage. The thought of him asking for her hand made her cringe. She shuddered.  
  
Her thoughts were shattered as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.  
  
"My darling," his deep voice rasped trying to comfort her, but failing. "Don't worry. You're father shall be home, and we shall be married."  
  
Her eyes went wide, but she dared not turn around. 'He's been making these advances for quite sometime now,' she thought worriedly. 'I don't know how long I can keep him away.' Silently, she pushed his hand away and worriedly paced around her home, trying to figure out what she could do to escape his company. Then, an idea came to her mind.  
  
"I'm going to look for him," she said quickly as she went for her cloak as Karasu's eyes went wide.  
  
"No," he began as he grabbed her arm with his icy hand. "I'll go. It's far too dangerous for you."  
  
She struggled out of his grip as she finished putting on her cloak.   
  
"I'll be fine," she mumbled as she walked out the door. "You stay here just in case he returns."  
  
Karasu watched as the cottage door slammed behind her. He walked over to a chair by a table and rested his feet on the table top. 'After all,' he thought as he rested his hands on the back of his head. 'I shall be the master of this house soon enough.'  
  
Quickly, she made her way to the stables where a white demon mare stood in a stall. She let out the white long maned horse into the aisle of the stables. She hurriedly bridled and saddled her horse before settling herself on the saddle. She put up her hood to keep the sun out of her face as she prepared to ride. Tapping her feet gently on the mare's side, she broke the horse into a racing gallop as she and the horse flew across the field and into the dark forest unaware of what dangers she might face or fall in love with.  
  
(Author's note: I know it's been a while since you have read a chapter, and I'm really really really really sorry!! But as always, I know this is no excuse, writer's block sucks, and i have no idea on what to do.. so.. sorry again *sighs*) 


	11. White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast...

White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast pt. 4  
  
She rode quickly into the dark depths of the forest her horse's hooves echoing loudly as they galloped. By nightfall just as the sun was slowly setting in the distance through the trees, she reached the gates of Youko Kurama's castle. She got off her horse and looked to her father's cart sitting near the gate its horse still attached. Taking her horse by the reins, she opened up the iron gates and walked down the path to the castle. Through the hood of her cloak, she watched as the setting sun cast eerie shadows in the garden and on the castle walls. She took a quick glance around her at the roses. 'How odd,' she thought as she studied both halves of the magic garden. 'Who lives here?' She tied down her horse to a nearby tree in the garden before walking towards the large castle doors. A pale hand reached up to the door knocker and knocked. The sound boomed and banged throughout the castle grounds. She stepped back in fear and surprise. Patiently she waited as she listened to the heavy footsteps walking towards the door.  
  
Depressed, Kuronue, Botan, Hiei, Cristy, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara sat in a large sitting room on fine white sofas made of fine cloth. In the center stood a large vase of red roses and a silver tea set shining lazily in the setting sun. The large windows let in the sun, running its long shadows on the floor and the walls. All sat with a small silver tea cups in their laps in an uneasy silence. 'That poor man,' Keiko thought. 'How could his Highness be so cruel?' Then, they heard it. All looked up in curiosity as they heard the large knocking echo through the castle.   
  
"Who gets it?" Yusuke asked cautiously as he looked around the room.  
  
A murmur of "not me"went around the room only one not answering. All turned to Kuwabara.  
  
"What happened?" he asked stupidly as everyone fell to the floor at his stupidity.   
  
"GET THE DOOR YOU IDIOT!" Yusuke yelled into Kuwabara's face as everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"Oh," he replied as he got up.  
  
They sighed exasperatedly as he walked out of the room.  
  
Kuwabara made his way down to the large castle front door. He opened the door and spotted a small figure in a hooded cloak. Kizna let down her hood and lifted her pleading silver eyes to the tall human as Kuwabara stepped back in shock.  
  
"Please," Kizna begged worriedly. "Has a demon come by here? He is the owner of that horse and cart just outside your home. Please he's my father, and I'm trying to find him."  
  
'She's real,' Kuwabara thought to himself as she continued to beg for his help. 'I gotta show her to Urameshi.' Without any other words to the young girl, Kuwabara grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled her inside running back to the sitting room.  
  
Suddenly, Kizna found herself being dragged wildly through the large castle. Her tired legs could barely keep her standing.   
  
"Please," she worriedly began again as he pulled her along. "Where is my father?"  
  
Kuwabara didn't answer. He dragged her into the room and pulled her in front of him with too much strength for her small frame. Stumbling, she fell into a pair of strong arms. A pair of eyes locked, one curious, the other slightly embarrassed. Curious, Kuronue looked down at the small girl as she stood a light blush on her face. He continued and studied the girl's face before his eyes went wide as the others in the room looked in shock as well. 'She's real,' they all thought simultaneously.  
  
"Please," she began begging again. "Where is my father?"  
  
Kuronue shook his head to clear his reeling thoughts.  
  
"Your father?" he asked as she nodded in reply.  
  
"Please," she said again. "I found his horse and cart just outside your castle gates, and I fear for his life.. He's been missing for a day now."  
  
Looking to the others for advice, Kuronue looked around the room to all the worried gazes that stared back at him as small nods went around. 'Kurama is going to kill me for this,' his mind grumbled. He walked to the sitting room door and signaled for Kizna to follow. Quietly as she looked back to the humans behind her, Kizna followed.  
  
"Tell me," Kuronue began as they walked towards the tower. "What do they call you?"  
  
"My name is Kizna," she replied as she looked up towards the former Raven. "Are you the Master of this House?"  
  
"No," Kuronue replied quickly as his tone turned hesitant. "Our master is... unwell at this moment."  
  
She nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well," she began breaking a small silence. "May he get well soon then."  
  
Kuronue nodded. 'And may you be the one to make him and all of us well again,' he thought as he made a silent wish. He led her to the darkest and tallest tower of the castle and to a large wooden door with metal bars. She looked inside.  
  
"Father?" she called out worriedly.  
  
"Kizna?" a tired and weary voice called out.  
  
"Father!" she cried sadly and worriedly. "Please.. Are you well?"  
  
She saw a faint shadow in the distance slowly nod in fear as the shadow watched a dark figure walked up behind Kuronue and Kizna. Her father began to warn them only to find his voice come out in blubbers.  
  
"Father?" Kizna asked confused. "Father? What's wrong?"  
  
He didn't answer. He pointed behind them. Kuronue and Kizna exchanged quick worried glances then slowly turned behind them as Kizna's eyes locked with the most greenest eyes she had ever seen.  
  
(Author's note: ok.. Ok... I know it was really, really short and it took too long... again... *sighs* I'm soooo sorry please forgive me.. I really need to get new muses *sighs*) 


	12. White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast...

White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast pt. 5  
  
Green locked with silver. One set of eyes went wide in fear, the other in curiosity. 'She's real,' Kurama thought as he looked at the small fairy before him and Kuronue. 'The Human,' Kizna thought afraid. Slowly, Kizna backed away as Kurama stepped toward her their eyes never leaving the other's gazes. She backed into her father's cell door. Kuronue and her father watched in fear not daring to say a word.  
  
Her heart began to race as blood ran wild in her veins. He leaned his face down to only mere inches from hers their eyes still locked on one another. Then as she studied his piercing green eyes, her silver eyes, once fearing, softened somehow no longer afraid of the gruesome creature before her. Kurama's eyes never left hers. They shined a soft and dreaming green as his face came nearer towards hers. 'Just one kiss,' he thought softly. 'Just to know you're real.' Gently, he laid his lips on hers his eyes closing in pleasure. Kizna felt his lips lay gently on hers as her knees turned to mush and nothingness. Slowly, she closed her eyes for a moment that seemed like an eternity.  
  
The world around them faded leaving them in a golden world of magic. 'So warm,' she thought as a soft and loving heat filled her. He pulled away, instantly ending the kiss. Innocent silvers locked again with guilt-ridden greens. With a soft look on his face and with a dreaming look in his eyes, the now human Kurama walked away, leaving Kizna with endless chills going through her and shocked looks on her father's and Kuronue's faces.  
  
Then, Kurama suddenly stopped.  
  
"I propose a trade," he said softly his body still reeling from the kiss. "Your father for your company in my castle.. But it must be by your own will."  
  
It didn't take long for Kizna to decide.  
  
"I will," she replied quickly barely finding her voice as her father shook his head.  
  
"Very well," he began softly still dazed. "Kuronue, set her father free."  
  
Kuronue nodded and did as he was told. Taka walked out of the cell trying to shoot a pleading look to his daughter only to have her stare at the prince, a soft and dreaming look on her face. Eyes downcast and worried, Taka walked away leaving his daughter in the clutches of the Human. Kuronue walked alongside him.  
  
Slowly, Kizna walked up to Kurama's side. 'I should fear him,' she thought laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. 'But.. Why can't I?' He turned.  
  
"Where would you like me to stay?" she asked softly and nervously.  
  
For the first time in a 1000 years, Kurama smiled. She smiled softly in return. He offered his arm to her as she accepted and led her to a fine room in the castle far from the dark depths of the cold tower.  
  
The door opened leading to a large room filled with fine furniture and silks. A large canopy bed stood by the wall with soft silk green, pink, and silver sheets and white heavy linens draped over the canopy falling gracefully to the floor. A large gold chandelier lit with thousands of candles hung above them. With fine light blue, white, silver, pink, and green silks draped over them, cherry wood sofas, chairs, and chez-lounges with green upholstery sat in the middle of the room on a silver and glass table with a vase of blooming white roses. A white armoire and a white vanity stood on either side of the bed along with two small white night stands where a white ticking clock stood. Open chests filled with treasures and trinkets lined the walls shining their gold and jewels. Large windows showed the shining night sky and its glistening stars. Through them the garden shadowed in darkness stood hiding its features to the viewer.  
  
Kizna smiled with delight. She removed her cloak revealing her small frame and pale skin to the warm castle air. Awed, Kurama watched her studying her small frame and her beauty. He turned away to get odd thoughts out of his head.  
  
"You may stay here," Kurama began smiling as he watched her. "Does it suit your liking?"  
  
She nodded happily.  
  
"Thank you," she said kindly as he nodded.  
  
"Dinner will be in my private dining room," he began kindly. "Be there within the hour."  
  
She nodded as he walked out gently closing the door behind him. After he left, she heard a soft knocking on her door. She opened the door to find Botan, Keiko, and Cristy standing outside.  
  
"Who are all of you?" Kizna asked as she studied the different faces.  
  
"I'm Botan," Botan began motioning to herself then to the others. "And this is Keiko and Cristy."  
  
Smiling kindly, Keiko and Cristy waved.  
  
"I'm Kizna," she replied introducing herself as she opened the door to let them in.  
  
Quickly, the three walked inside and made their way to the large armoire opening it to reveal several gowns of fine silk and linen. Kizna watched curiously.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked curiously as she continued to watch the other girls.  
  
"We're getting you ready for the dinner with his highness," replied Botan cheerfully. "Silly girl."  
  
"But," Kizna began as Botan and the others held up gowns to her small frame. "Can't I just go in this?"  
  
The three maids exchanged glances.  
  
"Oh but you must go in a gown," Keiko pleaded worriedly.   
  
"And besides," Botan began in her cheery tone. "You're dining with a prince. You must look your best."  
  
'And...' Botan thought to herself worriedly. 'You must make him fall in love with you as you must fall in love with him.' Kizna sighed.  
  
"Very well," she said kindly as wide smiles went around the room coming from the three maids.  
  
'Perhaps.. ' a voice told Kizna. 'It might not be so bad.. After all, it's not like we're going to fall in love.'  
  
Kurama stood in his private chambers trying on a white tuxedo with tails as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kuronue stood watching in the background of the old and broken room. He stared deep into a severely cracked mirror the cracks and fragments enlarging and shrinking bits and pieces of his reflection. He sighed despairingly. 'How will she be able to love me?' he asked himself as he adjusted the bow tie on his suit. 'I'm no longer handsome.' He turned to the now blooming red rose in the glass case. He sighed again. Then, he turned to the others.  
  
"Does it suit?" he asked worriedly as he placed white gloves on his hands.  
  
Kuronue and the others exchanged glances. They turned to their prince and nodded hoping to bring him comfort.  
  
"You're lying," Kurama pointed out sternly as a sad look masked his face as he turned back to the broken mirror.  
  
'Of course they'll lie,' he told himself as he looked at the shattered reflection. 'You're their prince and they must bring their prince comfort.' He turned to the rose sitting on a table in the corner. 'But no comfort will come unless she falls in love with me,' he thought to himself again. He sighed as he continued to watch the magic rose. Then, a petal fell making Kurama's eyes go wide in alarm as he knew the time of the end was near. 'She has to fall in love with me,' he thought worriedly. 'She has to.'  
  
Kurama led the others out of his old room and into his private dining room. As the others exited, he sat down and waited patiently for her arrival.  
  
The words Kizna had spoken earlier rang in her head. 'Why does that sound so wrong?' she asked herself. 'We aren't going to fall in love.. Are we?' She studied her reflection in the vanity mirror.  
  
She wore a dark backless teal gown with a deep "v" just ending below her chest, the gown's skirt flowing outward slightly as it fell to her feet with a small bustle and large bow in the back. She studied herself in the mirror as Botan curled her hair and placed it in a high bun on the top of her head a few curls falling and framing her face and brushing her back. On her arms, she wore long dark teal gloves ending just past her elbow. She watched in awe as Cristy placed a black choker with a large diamond on her neck. 'I didn't know his highness had jewels like this,' Kizna thought to herself.  
  
"Do you like it?" Cristy asked as she clasped the choker on Kizna's neck.  
  
"It's very beautiful," Kizna replied as she placed a gloved hand on the choker. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Cristy replied smiling.  
  
"Yes you do look quite beautiful," Keiko began as she placed black heels on Kizna's feet. "His highness won't be able to keeps his eyes off you."  
  
Lightly, Kizna blushed.  
  
"Oh," she began shyly still blushing. "You think so?"  
  
"If we know our Prince well enough," Botan began cheerfully. "We know he won't."  
  
Kizna blushed darker. 'I shouldn't be blushing,' Kizna thought again. 'But why am I?' 'Admit it,' something deep inside her told her. 'You liked his kiss, and you can't stop thinking about it.' Kizna's silver eyes flashed briefly in shame. 'Of course I did,' she said to herself as a soft look replaced the shamed expression in her eyes and face. '...I loved it.' As she thought more of the mysterious kiss, her lips began to tingle as never-ending chills went through her.  
  
Botan, Keiko, and Cristy exchanged glances as they studied Kizna's soft expression. 'She's in love,' they all thought at the same time slyly with sly smiles gracing their features. Then, Botan placed a silver crown studied with dark teal jewels and diamonds on Kizna's head and looked into the mirror.  
  
"How do you like it?" asked Botan only to receive no reply from the fairy. "Kizna?"  
  
Cristy waved a hand in front of her face and snapped her fingers loudly. Kizna woke up.  
  
"Huh?" she asked confused as she looked around her.  
  
"How do you like it?" Botan asked again as Kizna looked into the mirror her eyes going wide.  
  
"I love it," she began in awe. "I'm beautiful."  
  
"You always were," Keiko added as Kizna stood.  
  
Kizna smiled. They led her out of the room and down to Youko Kurama's dining room in a hallway filled with his private chambers.  
  
The opened two large white doors that lead to a large white room. In the center of the room, a long glass dining table stood on silver metal legs as another large gold chandelier hung above them shining softly. A large glass vase of red roses stood in the center of the table with large many candled candelabra on either side. The table was set for two and piled high will expensive meats and vegetables and fine silverware and china. More large windows lead to view of the expansive castle grounds and gardens. The silver stars shined through with a large pale moon in the Makai night sky.  
  
Quietly, Botan, Keiko, and Cristy exited leaving Kizna alone to once more meet the green eyes of the prince. As she looked around the room, she locked eyes with him again. Her breath caught as did his. Eyes stayed locked for what seemed like an eternity. Then, as a blush rose to her cheeks, unsurely, she curtsied.  
  
"My prince," she spoke softly a she rose back to her feet. "I hope I have not kept you waiting."  
  
Nervously, Kurama swallowed and stood to greet her. He bowed back.  
  
"You haven't my dear," he replied softly as he rose and walked to her.  
  
He held his hand out to her.  
  
"Come," he began speaking in the soft tones only a human could posses. "Drink and dine with me."  
  
She placed her hand in his and gently nodded. He led her to a silver dining room chair and pulled it out for her to sit. She sat as he walked to his place his white dress shoes softly clicking on the white marble floor. He sat and gently nodded to her to begin eating. Unsurely, she began to taste the fine food around her. 'How wonderful,' she thought happily savoring her meal.  
  
Kurama sat on the other end of the long table studying her. He watched her unable to eat or keep his eyes off her. 'Like a princess,' he thought dreamily his head resting on his hands. 'Just say the word and you'll be a real princess.. For I fear.. I have fallen in love with you.'   
  
She knew he was watching as she kept her face down or slightly turned away trying not to blush in his company. She took a sip of wine quickly glancing deep into his emerald eyes for a brief moment of bliss. 'You mustn't look at a Prince in such a way,' she thought to herself covering face with a silk napkin to hide her blush. 'But forgive me your Highness... for I fear I have fallen in love with you.' They continued to eat unaware of the brown eyes watching them.  
  
They ate and sat in a comfortable silence both enjoying the other's company only locking eyes to convey emotions and thoughts with gazes as deep as the wild blue sea. Their hearts began to race as they looked into the other's eyes as the blood ran quickly in their veins flushing them with love and desire. 'So beautiful,' he thought as he looked deep into her eyes. 'So very, very beautiful.'  
  
'How handsome,' she thought as she stared into the green depths of his eyes. 'So kind as well.. Tell me Human.. Why are you feared? How could you be feared?' Then, Kurama stood and slowly walked to her. He walked his eyes never leaving hers. He stopped right by her side and continued looking deep into her eyes as her gaze never left his. Slowly, he held his hand out to her.  
  
"Come," he began softly still looking into her eyes. "Walk with me."  
  
Her breath caught as she nodded. She placed her hand in his as she stood, and he placed it gently in the crook of his elbow. He guided her to a set of french doors with gold handles and opened them. They stood on a large promenade deck overlooking the large gardens and the shining night sky. White columns with vines of red roses lined the deck along with a white stone banister. He lead her to a grand white marble staircase gently descending in the middle of the deck to a large stone courtyard surrounded by green bushes and perfectly trimmed trees with terraces of red roses growing along the castle walls. He led her down a moonlit stone path lined with green bushes and blooming white rose trees with the summer fireflies dancing around them. They talked quietly with one another falling deeper into love as they did so.  
  
She studied him in the glowing moonlight and caught a small glimpse of a handsome silver haired demon. He studied her the moonlight falling on her features and found a small angel by his demon side. They broke their gazes and turned to the night sky as they heard a loud high rocket's whistle. They watched in awe as a rocket exploded into a large flower of fire in the night sky. More rockets went off shining and whistling lighting the night sky in bright blues, reds, greens, purples, and golds. 'Fireworks,' Kizna thought in awe as she and the Prince watched in awe. 'How wonderful.' A wide smile spread across her face. Kurama looked at her through the corner of his eye and smiled silently to himself. 'I wonder...' he thought to himself.  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Cristy asked as she handed Yusuke another firecracker.  
  
"Of course," he replied smirking as he prepared the cracker for launch. "Did the looks on their faces while they were walking?"  
  
"No!" Cristy replied shocked. "You were spying on his Highness?!"  
  
"Oh Yusuke!" Keiko cried as she slapped his face with a free hand as the other held a rocket.  
  
"OUCH!" he cried loudly. "What was that for?"  
  
The others sighed. Kuronue, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei planted more rockets into the ground and prepared to launch them into the dark night sky. One by one, the rockets flew into the night sky whistling and screaming before bursting into a multitude of colors as Keiko and the other girls handed them out preparing for the next launch.  
  
The rockets flew through the night going until all the firecrackers were gone and used. They sat tiredly in a secluded part of the garden just out of view from their Prince. The stars glistened above them as the last of the fireworks faded away into nothing. They sat in a tired silence as slowly fireflies came dancing around them. Yusuke held a softly dozing Keiko close around her waist as she slept on his shoulder as Hiei held Cristy tightly in his arms as she slept in his lap. Botan lay on the cool grass and fell asleep as she watched the dancing fireflies. Kuronue and Kuwabara laid on the grass tiredly as they studied the night sky and fireflies in silence and slowly dozed off quietly. Then, slowly, Yusuke and Hiei laid in the grass still holding their loves and fell asleep along with the others in the warm night air.  
  
Kurama and Kizna watched throughout the night as the fireworks concluded. Boldly, Kurama held her close as she settled content in his arms. 'She doesn't fear me,' he thought happily as he smiled softly as she dozed off in his arms. 'How could she not?' He smiled wider. 'Perhaps my darling,' he began thinking to himself. 'You will be the one to make me well once more.' Gently and trying not to wake her, he picked her up in his arms and held her close. Her smile grew as he heard soft whispers in her sleep. He leaned down to listen.  
  
"May we stay like this.." she quietly began. "For forever?"  
  
"Yes," he whispered into her ear softly. "We'll stay like this.. Forever."  
  
She smiled and cuddled him closer. He smiled softly and began a journey back into the palace.  
  
He walked into her room and gently placed her on the bed. Gently, he removed her shoes, jewelry and the pins from her soft light blue and green flowered locks and securely tucked her in leaving a small kiss on her forehead. Magically, as he walked out of the room, one by one, the candles on the chandelier went out.  
  
Taka had rode through the woods all afternoon and had reached his home by nightfall. He ran quickly into his home slamming the door and waking a sleeping Karasu. Karasu looked up as Kizna's father lit a few lanterns and began pacing worriedly.  
  
"Taka," he began worriedly making the plant demon jump. "What happened? Where's Kizna?"  
  
"Karasu," Taka began worriedly pleading. "You and the others have to help her. He has her."  
  
"Who?" he asked confused and worried.  
  
"The Human in the castle in the woods," Taka began continuing to pace worriedly as Karasu's eyes went wide.  
  
"HE HAS WHAT?!" he cried at the top of his lungs in anger.  
  
Angrily, he stormed out of the cottage with a sinister plan forming in his mind.  
  
(Author's note: sorry again about the long wait *sighs*.. I suppose here we see the first bit of Kurama/Kizna fluff and I hope you liked it. Sorry once again, but writer's block really sucks, and I wanted to make it longer since one of you requested it. I hope you liked it like I said before since I thought it sucked... *sighs* just flame it already) 


	13. White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast...

White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast pt. 6  
  
Karasu walked the dark cobblestone streets of the small town making his way back to an inn and tavern. Quickly, he walked inside and looked around the dark room lit by a few dim lanterns. He quickly walked to a hallway reserved for himself, Bui, and the Toguro brothers and loudly knocked on their doors waking them. Out of their rooms and clad in night clothes the Toguro brothers and Bui walked out squinting their eyes in the bright lantern lit hallway.  
  
"What is it Karasu?" the larger Toguro asked aggravatedly not wanting to be woken up at the late hour. "It's late."  
  
The other demons nodded and grumbled in agreement.  
  
"We have a small problem that I need your help with," Karasu replied as he looked around the small hallway.  
  
The gray haired Toguro Ani nodded for him to continue.  
  
"It seems the Human in the woods has kidnaped my bride," Karasu said his rasping voice turning into a deadly hiss. "We must get her back."  
  
"I see where this is going," Toguro Ani began. "You want our help to get her back... understandable.... and what of the Human?"  
  
Karasu's eyes squinted as he smirked a twisted smirk.  
  
"We.... kill him," Karasu finished smiling a sinister smile beneath his mask.  
  
Devious smiles went around the small hallway the other demons nodding evilly in agreement.  
  
Sleeping silver eyes fluttered wildly as a small fairy began to dream a dream.  
  
~Dream~  
  
She walked along a white cobblestone garden path alongside a shining clear blue river lined with weeping willows and orange trees. She wore a white off-shoulder gown with lace and silk with a small train in the back and small white heels on her feet and white elbow gloves on her hands. Her light blue and green flowered locks were held back by a small silver and diamond butterfly barrette the strands and her wings softly blowing in the wind.   
  
Holding her skirt, she continued to walk and looked up as she saw the sun reflect a glimpse of something silver. She walked on and met the eyes of a handsome silver haired, gold eyed Youko. He wore a fine white tailed tuxedo with his silver hair and tail billowing in the wind. She stood speechless at the mysterious and handsome man before her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked softly as she lost herself in the Youko's soft and sad eyes.  
  
"All will be explained in time," the Youko replied. "But just follow your heart... and don't just look with your eyes."  
  
She tilted her head confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked again.  
  
"All will be explained in time," the mysterious Youko replied again. "Follow your heart... and don't just look with your eyes."  
  
He turned and began to walk away from her.  
  
"Wait!" she cried after him hoping he would turn.  
  
He didn't turn.  
  
"Come back!" she cried again as the world around her began to fade into nothingness the Youko going along with it.  
  
He continued to walk on ignoring her cries and pleas.  
  
"Remember," he called back to her but still not turning. "Follow your heart and don't just look with your eyes."  
  
Around them, the dream faded into nothingness leaving her to fade along with it.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
She sat up in her bed and turned to the windows where the morning light was shining through.  
  
Kurama made his way back to his decaying room and prepared for bed. As he placed on white silk bed clothes, he looked to the rose worriedly as he watched more petals begin to fall. He sighed and sat in his bed watching. 'She has to fall in love me,' he thought again worriedly. 'Please.. You have to.' He turned to the large windows and looked into the moonlit sky glittering with stars and silently made a wish, a wish for a love that was true and pure. He rested his head on his pillow and fell into a worried sleep.  
  
A bright sun shined in the castle and throughout the grounds. Sore and stiff from sleeping in the vast gardens, Kuwabara, Kuronue, Botan, Keiko, Yusuke, Cristy, and Hiei awoke to the bright early morning sunlight as a pondering fairy and a worried Human awoke in the castle.  
  
"Lets never sleep in this garden again," Botan complained as she rubbed her sore back.  
  
"I agree," added Keiko as she too rubbed her sore back. "It hurts too much."  
  
"Hm," Hiei replied not caring to add to the conversation.  
  
"Eh.. Quit complaining," Kuronue said sternly as he stood dusting off his clothes. "We have to get to work.. The Master and Kizna are probably already awake."  
  
The others sighed tiredly as they stood on stiff and sore legs. They trudged back to the castle groaning and complaining about pains with the morning sun on their backs.  
  
Kurama awoke worriedly as the morning sun rose and more rose petals fell from the magic rose. He sighed. He called out hoping to find one of his servants only to receive no answer. He sighed again. He dressed in a white tunic and left the room to find his servants.  
  
"Tell me," he began when he found his servants walking in from the garden. "Where were you last night and this morning?"  
  
"Uh...." Botan began as the others exchanged nervous glances as Kurama tapped his foot patiently waiting for her answer. "Just around?"  
  
"Uh huh," Kurama replied as he began to pace. "Tell me.. Were you 'just around' the garden when all the fireworks went off during last night's walk?"  
  
"Uh...." they all replied some looking to the ground the others scratching their heads.  
  
"Were you?" Kurama asked sternly as Yusuke meekly nodded as Kurama smiled. "Then.. Thank you."  
  
As the Prince walked away, several jaws dropped to the floor in shock.  
  
Dressed in her normal clothes and cloak, Kizna wandered around the palace wondering where the others were. 'I haven't seen them since last night,' she thought to herself as she wandered down a hallway. 'Where could they be?.. And who was that Youko in my dreams?'  
  
She continued to walk down the hall filled with fine tapestries and large windows letting in the morning light. More pedestals with large vases of large red roses lined the hallway with a plush red carpet under her light blue slippered feet and pink and white beaded and light blue banded ankles. She walked on coming to a large wooden door that towered over her. She rested a small hand on the worn metal handle and pushed the door open with all her might making a loud creak resound in the hall and the room inside. She walked in and looked around in awe. 'A library,' she thought amazed as she walked in.  
  
She walked around the large two story room and found many books that she had read and that she had yet to read amongst the shelves. Small windows with iron workings lined the walls of the first and second floor spilling the sun's rays onto the burgundy carpeted floor. A large fireplace and small sitting area lay where she entered inviting her to take a book and lose herself amongst the pages and words. She walked to a window and looked out and caught a glimpse of the forest and her hometown making her homesick. 'I hope you're well father,' she thought worriedly. 'I really do.' She sighed and pushed the thought out of her mind. She grabbed a book of a shelf and sat down by the fire losing herself in the book as she pushed the strange Youko from her dreams out of her mind.  
  
"HE IS A MONSTER!" Karasu cried in the town square to the large crowd of demons that surrounded him and the others. "HE HAS KIDNAPED THE KIND MERCHANT'S DAUGHTER AND PLANS TO KILL HER!"  
  
The crowd gasped in fear as they listened to the lies Karasu and the others spun.  
  
"SHE IS A PRISONER IN THE OLD CASTLE IN THE FOREST!" Toguro Ani cried as he pointed to the dark woods. "SHE IS BEATEN AND ABUSED! WE MUST HELP HER!"  
  
Loud rallying cries of agreement echoed through the small village as Karasu and the others continued to spin deceiving webs of lies and murder.  
  
"WE ATTACK WITHIN THE WEEK, ON THE NEXT NIGHT OF THE FULL MOON!" Toguro Ani concluded as the crowd of demons around them cheered over the soon demise of the Human.  
  
Kizna spent the week finding new amusements by the Prince's side enjoying every moment with him falling deeper into love as she did so. 'So what if he's not the Youko in my dreams?' she thought as she and the Prince walked out into the morning garden. 'I don't care. I love him.'  
  
As the other girls dressed her for dinner that night, she studied herself in the mirror. She wore an off-shoulder gold ball gown with a trim of hand painted white roses on the bottom of the dress and gold gloves. Around her neck was the black choker with the large diamond. Botan wound her hair in a complicated twist with long light blue and green flowered curls falling gently over her shoulder as Keiko placed black slippers on her feet. 'I hope his Highness will like it,' she thought hopefully smiling softly. Then, Cristy, Botan, and Keiko stepped back as she stood to admire herself in the mirror.  
  
"Thank you," she said kindly. "It's wonderful."  
  
"You're welcome," Botan said cheerfully as she hustled Kizna to the door. "Now go... his Highness is waiting.. And there's a beautiful full moon out tonight."  
  
Botan turned to the others after she had left.  
  
"Well?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Well what?" asked Keiko shrugging.  
  
"Well," Botan began excitedly. "Should we expect a "Mrs. Youko Kurama" sometime soon?"  
  
Sly smiles spread on the three faces in the room.  
  
"I would think so," concluded Cristy slyly as she and the others left to prepare the night's activities.  
  
Nervously, Kurama waited by the grand staircase in a glass observatory deep within his castle. A large chandelier with a million candles hung above him shining their soft lights on the white marble floor. The large dome above him was decorated with white roses and cherubs sitting on clouds. The large windows going around the room let in the starlight's light and the shining silvers of a full moon.  
  
He wore a white tuxedo trimmed in gold with gold stitching and white and gold gloves. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited always turning to the top of the stair case hoping to see her waiting for him. Quickly, he turned again and quickly turned away only to turn back and stare at the sight before him. Remembering his manners, he closed his gawking jaw. Kizna softly giggled as she slowly made her way down the marble staircase.  
  
"Have I kept you waiting?" she asked lightly blushing from the Prince's stares.  
  
"No," he replied softly as he looked deep into her silver eyes.  
  
A soft waltz's tune began to play through the observatory as Kurama held his hand out to her.  
  
"May I have the honor of a dance with a fair lady as yourself?" he asked as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
She giggled again.  
  
"The honor would be all mine," she replied as he gently pulled her into his arms.  
  
They twirled gracefully around the room as the soft music serenaded them and their movements. Their eyes locked and held each other throughout the dance silently conveying emotions and feelings. Green eyes shined with love as silver eyes shined with happiness. 'Nothing could ruin this night,' Kurama thought lovingly unaware of the approaching danger to his castle.  
  
In the village, demon men held torches as Karasu and the others instructed them on what to do.  
  
"This group come with me," Karasu instructed as he pointed to a small band of men.  
  
"Brother and I will take these groups," the larger Toguro said as he pointed to two groups.  
  
"I'll take this group," Bui finished as the last group stood by his side.  
  
Karasu, Toguro Ani, Toguro Otouto, and Bui began to lead the small army of demons into the dark forest making their way to the Human's castle.  
  
Kuronue and the others sat in the library leaving the Prince and Kizna to enjoy themselves in the observatory. He and the others talked and sat in the chairs as Hiei leaned by the window looking out into the dark forest not caring to join the others. His studying crimson eyes turned to worry as he saw the small flames of torches coming to the castle.  
  
"Something is wrong," he said suddenly turning everyone's eyes towards him.  
  
"What is it Hiei?" Cristy asked worriedly as she made her way to his side.  
  
Hiei pointed out the window as Cristy looked. Her gold-red eyes turned worriedly to the others. Quickly, the others rushed to the windows to get a look of the dark forest.  
  
"We have to warn his Highness," Kuronue said as he turned away from the window.  
  
"But we can't," Keiko replied as she turned toward the raven. "We mustn't ruin this night."  
  
Kuronue ignored her and quickly ran to the front entrance of the castle and locked it tightly while back in the library Yusuke placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"There is nothing we can do," Hiei said as he withdrew his katana. "Everyone prepare for battle."  
  
Karasu and the others marched determinedly towards the castle stopping at the large iron gate. He and the others spied many faces in a distant castle window.  
  
"I'll take care of the gate," Karasu said as he placed a hand on the gate.  
  
A loud explosion echoed through the evening forest scaring the birds from their nests and sleep. A large black blur and the flapping of wings took to the sky as the iron fell to the ground melted and broken.  
  
They turned to the windows again only to find the faces missing.  
  
Worried, Kuronue and the others sat in the darkness of the library. The candles in the chandelier and the fire in the fireplace had been put out leaving them in total darkness and silence.  
  
"What do we do?" asked Keiko worriedly.  
  
"We prepare for battle," Hiei said as he stood boldly in the room. "It's the only choice."  
  
"But his Highness.." Cristy began only to be cut off by Hiei's shaking head.  
  
"Hiei's right," Yusuke said as he studied his folded hands that sat in his lap. "We have no other choice."  
  
"Do you think his Highness heard that explosion?" Keiko asked worriedly again.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kizna asked worriedly as she and the Prince stopped dancing.  
  
"No," Kurama replied lying trying not to worry her. "It's nothing."  
  
Kizna looked deep into his eyes trying to find out the truth.  
  
"You're lying," she replied worriedly as she pulled out of his arms. "You heard it too."  
  
He turned away ashamed of what he had said to her.  
  
"It will be all right," she said as she walked to his side placing a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
Then, another explosion shook the castle.  
  
Karasu surveyed the charred and broken remains of the large castle entrance as he and the others casually walked inside.  
  
"Knock, Knock," Karasu hissed threateningly as he and the others split in different directions looking for the Human.  
  
Kuronue and the others fell to the floor as the explosion rocked the castle. Small groups consisting of: Yusuke and Kuwabara, Kuronue and Hiei, and Keiko, Cristy, and Botan left through secret passages silently and quickly making their way to different spots in the castle with weapons in their hands to protect their Prince.  
  
(Author's note: well.. Here's another chapter.. I hope you liked it!... uh.. But could one of you who knows the dark tournament well give me the match-ups for the fight between Urameshi team and the Toguro team? I know one is Kurama vs. Karasu.. obviously.. But please if you could give me the other match ups... thank you.) 


	14. White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast...

(Author's note: ok... I have the right Dark Tournament match-ups.. But please forgive me.. Since I haven't seen the fight with the Urameshi Team and Toguro team, the fight scenes will probably be wrong. Forgive me.)  
  
White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast pt. 7  
  
The explosion sent Kizna falling into Kurama's arms locking her silver eyes with the Human's once more. Kurama held her close enjoying the warmth of her small frame. 'So warm,' he thought as he held her tighter. She buried herself in his arms loving his warm touch. Then, they locked eyes once more. Lightly, Kizna blushed.  
  
"Forgive me," she said softly blushing as she pulled out of his arms.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for," he replied gently pulling her back into his arms.  
  
They locked eyes for the third time that night never wanting to look away. Slowly, Kurama leaned down towards her as she leaned upwards. Behind them, someone cleared their throat. They turned towards the sound lightly blushing.  
  
"Your Majesty," Kuronue began slightly bowing. "Forgive the intrusion, but it appears there are invaders attacking the castle."  
  
"What?!" Kurama asked worried and shocked.  
  
"They've broken through the front gate and the castle door," Hiei said walking up to him. "We suggest getting you and Kizna out of here quickly as possible."  
  
"No," he replied shaking his head. "I'll stay and fight. Take Kizna and the other women and get them to a safe room in the castle."  
  
"Your Highness---" Kizna began as she placed a worried hand on the Prince's arm.  
  
"No," he began, cutting her off. "I cannot risk your safety.. Hiei, Kuronue get her and the other girls out of here."  
  
"And gather the others into the War Room," Kuronue commanded as Hiei nodded.  
  
"But–" she began worriedly again only to be silenced with his shaking head.  
  
"I'll be all right," he replied gently holding her close.  
  
Gently, he placed a kiss on her forehead and left her in Hiei's care. Hiei took her by the arm and began to lead her away. Worried silvers locked again with determined emeralds as she left the room leaving the human she loved behind not knowing if she would see him again.  
  
"You care for her don't you?" Kuronue asked as his Prince turned to him.  
  
"Yes," he began as he turned to stare forlornly after her. "I care for her very much."  
  
"Come," Kuronue began. "General Hiei will take care of her and the other girls.. We must prepare..."  
  
Hiei held a firm but gentle grip on her as they quickly wandered the halls looking for the other girls. He turned as he caught a sight of blue locks.  
  
"Botan," he called as Botan and the other girls turned. "His Highness has requested you four hide."  
  
"But we can't," she replied whining. "We must protect His Highness it is our duty."  
  
"And it is your duty to follow His Highness's orders," Hiei replied sternly glaring at the three maids.  
  
One by one, they nodded and dropped their swords at Hiei's feet. Quickly, Hiei led them to a room near the Prince's chambers and let them inside closing and locking the door behind him as he left. The four exchanged worried glances.  
  
Kuronue, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stood in the War Room listening to what their comrades had to say. All wore armors and capes lined with bright colors. Hiei wore black armor with a black cape lined in red as Kurama wore silver armor with a cape lined in gold. Like Hiei, Kuronue wore black as well with a cape lined in violet. Like their Prince, Yusuke and Kuwabara wore silver armor and a cape lined in green and blue. Tied to Kuwabara's waist, a small sword handle stood. (Author's note: if you know the anime series "Sailor Moon" think of the armor Prince Endymion (or Prince Darien for the dub people) wears if you don't know it then ask for a pic in the review.)  
  
"Hiei," Kuronue began looking towards the smaller human. "Where did you hide the girls?"  
  
"Near his Highness's chambers," he replied as Kuronue nodded worriedly.  
  
"They've come through the front door and have broken it down," said Kuronue as he, Kurama, and the others studied a blue print of the castle. "They seem to have four leaders.. Karasu, Toguro Ani, Toguro Otouto, and Bui.. Each have a small band of men about them."  
  
"Their classes?" asked Kurama wondering about the strength of their enemies.  
  
"The band of men," Hiei began as he looked around with determined crimson eyes. "Low class.. They'll be easy."  
  
"The leaders?" asked Yusuke still studying the blue print.  
  
"A far different story," Hiei replied. "Either class A or class S.. They won't be easy." (Author's note: does anyone know the classes for the Toguro Team? *sweat-drops*)  
  
"Ah," Yusuke began haughtily. "They won't be so bad.. Me and Kuwabara can take them."  
  
"Yea.. Me and Urameshi can do it!" Kuwabara cried arrogantly.   
  
"Hm," Hiei replied glaring silently telling them not to underestimate the enemy.  
  
Kurama and Kuronue sighed shaking their heads.  
  
"Listen," Kuronue began as he formed a plan in his mind still studying the blue prints. "They're spreading through the castle.. Yusuke, Kuwabara, you two take the Toguro Brothers.. They're heading towards the East Wing."  
  
Nodding, Yusuke and Kuwabara saluted their superior officers and their Prince and left headed towards the East Wing.  
  
"You think we can trust them with the strongest demons of the four?" asked Hiei as he looked up towards Kuronue.  
  
"We'll just have to," Kurama replied as the door closed behind Yusuke and Kuwabara. "We have no other choice."  
  
"Hiei," Kuronue began making the smaller human turn toward him. "You and I will take Bui.. He's headed toward the gardens.. Your Highness take Karasu.. He's getting dangerously close to where the girls are hidden."  
  
Determined and worried, Kurama nodded. Then, Kuronue and Hiei bowed to their Prince and left the room running towards the gardens. Quickly, Kurama left running as fast as he could to his private wing.  
  
Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun and Shotgun as Kuwabara slashed his Spirit Sword. Dead demons fell at their feet quickly.  
  
"SHOTGUN!" Yusuke cried sending another bunch of dead demons falling to his feet.  
  
"SWORD GET LONG!" Kuwabara yelled skewing a line of demons on his glowing sword.   
  
Then, the castle shook with the loud rumble of falling debris around them. As the smoke cleared, a large crater stood in the East Wing burying all the dead inside. An invisible breeze swirled around the room outlining two shadows of two demons, one large, one small. As the dust settled and the last of the debris fell, Yusuke and Kuwabara stared into the dead and dark eyes of the Toguro Brothers.  
  
Scythes (Author's note: is that what Kuronue fights with? That's what I heard it was.) flew, and katanas flashed and slashed as another round of the dead fell at Hiei and Kuronue's feet. The full moon shown in the dark gardens as Hiei and Kuronue struggled to keep the demons at bay. Then, another round of low class demons ran their way with Kuronue and Hiei slowly growing tired and weary. Demons ran on top of and over their dead comrades splashing blood and intestines everywhere.  
  
"Kuronue," Hiei panted as he prepared his sword for an attack. "We can't hold out much longer."  
  
"Don't worry," Kuronue replied as he swung his scythe. "I think this is the last batch."  
  
Quickly, the last round fell easily at their feet as Hiei and Kuronue panted and breathed tiredly. They looked up as they heard the soft taps of one final opponent making their way towards them. As the figure stopped, Kuronue and Hiei looked up into the dark shadowed face of Bui.  
  
"ROSE WHIP THORN WHEEL!" Kurama cried as he swung his Rose Whip above his head sending the demons falling dead at his feet.  
  
Another wave of demons came at him. He ran his hand through his hair and sent the seeds flying all around him. Inside the demons, the Death Plant took root sending the demons to a blooming death. Screeches and wails echoed through his private wing as the dead fell at his feet covering the ground with their blood and flower petals.  
  
"ROSE WHIPLASH!" he cried as he attacked another wave of demons sending them to his feet in pieces.  
  
Tired, he collapsed to his knees panting softly soaking his armor and whip in the demons' blood. Then, he heard it. It was the soft sound of mock clapping. He looked up.  
  
"Not bad," Karasu hissed his violet eyes glaring over the top of his mask. "Now.. Where is my bride?"  
  
"She's not yours," Kurama replied green eyes glaring.  
  
"Very well," Karasu replied shrugging not caring. "If you insist on doing it the hard way."  
  
Shakily, Kurama stood on his feet as he and Karasu prepared for the final battle.  
  
Sitting on the large bed in the chamber room, Cristy, Kizna, Keiko, and Botan listened to the sounds outside the chamber room as they realized the demons were right outside their door. Then, it became quiet. All four girls exchanged worried glances as they listened to the soft murmurs outside the door.  
  
"Karasu," Kizna murmured frightened. "He's come for me."  
  
"Who?" Botan whispered to her friend.  
  
"Karasu," Kizna said again still frightened. "He must think I've been kidnaped by the Prince.. He wants me to be his bride."  
  
"Do you want to be his bride?" asked Keiko worriedly.  
  
"No," Kizna replied her silver eyes tearing up. "I don't love him. I love.."  
  
"Love who?" asked Cristy walking closer to Kizna. "Who do you love?"  
  
Kizna turned away lightly blushing.  
  
"Kurama," she whispered softly a small tear falling from her eyes.  
  
Botan, Keiko, and Cristy exchanged shocked glances.  
  
Muttering curses under his breath, Yusuke fired another Spirit Gun at the Toguro Brothers only to have no affect once again. Toguro Otouto smiled as he moved the shield his brother had changed into out of his face as Toguro Ani changed back into a gray sword. Desperate, the two humans devised a plan. Putting his Spirit Sword away and pulling out the sword handle from around his waist, Kuwabara and Yusuke prepared a new round of the battle.  
  
"DIMENSION SWORD!" Kuwabara cried as he poured his Spirit Energy into the handle creating a new sword shining a bright orange and shimmering golds.  
  
"Ready Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked confidently as his finger glowed with a blue aura.  
  
"Oh yea," he replied as he prepared to charge.  
  
Then, Kuwabara charged preparing to strike.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke cried triumphantly sending a wave of energy towards Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara leapt up into the air as the Yusuke's energy pushed him forward sending him flying towards the Toguro Brothers. Quickly and many times, Kuwabara slashed his sword before the two brothers could act. Both brothers let out a painful cry as they fell apart sending their body parts, blood, and intestines to the ground. (Author's note: I know what you're thinking.. The Toguro Brothers are a Ba-zillion times stronger than that... but forgive me.. I'm running out of ideas. *sighs*) Behind them, Kuwabara landed smirking as Yusuke smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Come," Yusuke said as he walked to Kuwabara's side. "We must help his Highness."  
  
Gravely, Kuwabara nodded as the two of them quickly ran through the castle desperate to get to their Prince's side.  
  
Bui swung his axe into the ground sending stones, plants, soil, Kuronue, and Hiei flying from the force. Both humans landed painfully in the garden's grass. They stood on shaky legs.  
  
"Any ideas Hiei?" asked Kuronue still struggling to get up.  
  
"None," Hiei replied panting as he held his katana with tired hands. "I need my Jagan."  
  
"Can you get the axe out of his hands?" Kuronue asked again.  
  
"I think so," Hiei replied smirking.  
  
With a burst of speed, Hiei launched himself at the larger demon running around him a black blur placing quick cuts and slashes as he moved. Hiei landed smirking as he looked at a confused Bui through the corner of his eye.  
  
"What the.." Bui asked confusedly only to be cut down into pieces at Hiei and Kuronue's feet sending his demon blood into the blood washed gardens.  
  
"Not bad," Kuronue complimented as he surveyed the scene.  
  
"Hm," Hiei replied as he made his way towards the castle. "You coming? His Highness might need our help."  
  
Seriously, Kuronue nodded and ran to Hiei's side and into the castle.  
  
Another bomb exploded in the hall shaking the Prince's wing throwing Kurama at Karasu's feet. Kurama cried out in pain. Tiredly, Kurama turned to a chamber room's door hearing Kizna's desperate and worried pleas and cries. 'Kizna,' he thought as he painfully stood. 'Don't worry.. I'll be with you soon.'  
  
"My darling bride," Karasu hissed lustfully as he walked to the chamber door. "I'm coming."  
  
Then, as Karasu reached for the doorknob, a whip of thorns stung the skin of his wrist.  
  
"Leave her out of this," Kurama hissed angrily as he shakily stood. "Your fight is with me."  
  
Karasu smirked beneath his mask.   
  
"Stubborn human," Karasu sneered as he walked to face Kurama. "Your fight will end quickly."  
  
Karasu ran quickly by Kurama barely leaving his touch on the Prince's armor. It exploded making Kurama cry out in agony as his silver armor flew around him exposing the burned skin. The dark haired demon send his bombs flying around the Prince exploding right by his side. Kurama screamed at the top of his lungs in pain and torture his blood running on the hall carpet soaked through with blood and ashes. He turned hearing Kizna's screams becoming louder and louder. 'Kizna,' he thought again as he painfully stood on his feet. '..Aishiteru.'  
  
Kizna screamed and cried as she struggled with the door's lock and pounded the door wildly calling worriedly to the Prince. The other girls pulled her away from the door trying to calm her only to have her break free of their holds and continuing her pounding and screaming.  
  
"KURAMA!" she cried as tears fell from her eyes still pounding on the door. "LET ME OUT! . . . KURAMA!"  
  
"Kizna," Keiko said calmly as she walked up to her.  
  
Kizna sent a deadly glare towards her making Keiko step back in fear. She continued pounding and screaming and crying for her dying Prince. Botan, Cristy, and Keiko exchanged worried glances.  
  
'I have to get out of here,' he thought as he looked towards the chamber door. 'It's too dangerous.' As another bomb went off around him not seeing where it landed, Kurama stood on tired and hurting legs. Quickly, as he could he made his way to his chamber doors and quickly ran inside as the dark haired Karasu smiled evilly underneath his mask. 'Prolonging the chase eh human?' he thought as he slowly stalked his prey. 'Very cleaver... but she will be mine and mine alone.'  
  
Tiredly and in pain, Kurama made his way around his broken and disheveled room quickly heading towards the large balcony and its doors. He took a quick glance at the rose and found it was getting dangerously low on petals. 'I have to keep going,' he thought as he stepped into the warm night air as dark clouds moved over the stars and moon filling the air with the scent of rain. 'She may not love me.. But she needs someone far better than him.'  
  
"KIZNA LOOK OUT!" Botan cried as she pulled the fairy far from the door.  
  
The stray bomb rocked the hall and blasted the door apart covering Kizna and her gown in soot along with the girls and their maids' gowns. Dark smoke and light dust filled the room making the girls cough and pant as their lungs burned.  
  
"KURAMA!" Kizna cried determinedly as she ran through the smoke and dust headed for her Prince.  
  
Kuronue and Hiei quickly met up with Yusuke and Kuwabara as they ran through the halls of the large castle.  
  
"Do any of you know how the Prince is fairing?" Kuronue asked as he and the others continued running.  
  
"No idea what's so ever," Yusuke began. "But with those explosions, it can't be good."  
  
"Quit talking and hurry up!" Kuwabara cried as they continued running.  
  
They quickly surveyed the Prince's damaged private wing and the broken chamber door. Hiei and Yusuke quickly and worriedly ran to look inside the room.  
  
"CRISTY!" Hiei cried calling for his wife's name.  
  
"KEIKO!" Yusuke cried after him worriedly. "BOTAN.. Are all of you ok?!"  
  
"Yusuke?!" a weak and tired voice cried as Yusuke and Hiei ran inside.  
  
"Hiei?" another voice called out as Hiei ran to Cristy's side.  
  
"Keiko!" he replied as he ran to his wife's side. "Are you and the others all right?"  
  
"We're fine.." she began lightly coughing from the smoke. "But Kizna went to his Highness."  
  
Hiei and Yusuke looked up to the others worriedly.  
  
"That stupid girl," Kuronue cursed as he and Kuwabara ran out of the room. "Tend to their wounds and come to aid his Highness as soon as you're done."  
  
Hiei and Yusuke nodded as they tended to the girls.  
  
Kizna fell to the floor in Kurama's chambers as another bomb shook the castle. She looked up and saw Kurama and Karasu fighting on the large balcony with Kurama looking desperate and in pain. Quickly, she ran to the door and outside heading towards the Prince's side not knowing what she would do when she got there.  
  
Kurama fell to the balcony in pain from Karasu's touch his blood spilling onto the balcony and over its edges.  
  
"Give up yet human?" Karasu sneered kicking Kurama in his stomach.  
  
As he prepared another bomb to fly, he suddenly stopped as he watched Kizna step in front of the Prince covering his body with her own.  
  
"Karasu stop please," she pleaded holding Kurama tightly.  
  
"Get out Kizna," he replied sneering. "This is between us."  
  
"No," she replied determined.  
  
Kurama looked on with pain filled eyes towards the small fairy protecting him.  
  
"Kizna," he whispered painfully as she turned to him. "Get out."  
  
"No," she whispered back to him gently stroking his red locks. "I want to stay by your side."  
  
"It's dangerous," he whispered again as she leaned down to kiss his soot ridden forehead. "I want you to live."  
  
"It's worth the danger," she began lightly blushing. "When you're in love."  
  
"What?" Kurama asked not understanding what she was saying.  
  
"I love you," she answered still holding him close.  
  
"But–" he began only to be interrupted.  
  
"I don't care if you're human or not," she began tears shining in her eyes. "I love you."  
  
He smiled and shakily tried to stand. Both turned as they heard the same sound of mock clapping.  
  
"How touching," Karasu sneered as he mock clapped at the couple. "Too bad this production has to end."  
  
He raised his hand and sent another bomb flying towards them. 'No,' Kurama thought worriedly as he stood quickly as he saw where the bomb was headed. 'Kizna.'  
  
Kizna stood afraid as she watched Karasu's weapon coming towards her only to be pushed aside by her Prince.  
  
"KURAMA NO!" she cried her tears falling from her eyes as she caught the Prince in her arms sending her to the ground unable to carry his weight.  
  
Kurama reached up and wiped away a tear as he fell into unconsciousness. She looked up in fear to find Karasu slowly stalking towards her. Laying the Prince down as a gentle rain began to fall, she stood and slowly backed away from him only to find him coming closer and closer. Then, she backed into the edge of the balcony.  
  
"Come my bride," Karasu hissed as he held his hand out to her. "Let us be wed.. tonight."  
  
She stepped back another step only to almost send herself over the edge. The rain grew harder as the soft cracks of thunder and lightening echoed through the Makai forest. 'I can't fly,' she thought worriedly as she watched the lightening and thunder in the sky.  
  
"You know you can't fly my darling," Karasu began still stalking towards her. "Your wings are wet, and you might get hurt in this storm.. Now I can't have that happening to my bride.. Can I?"  
  
Slowly, Kurama stirred and watched the scene before him worriedly. Inside the castle, he heard the running footsteps of the others making their way towards him. He reached into his hair and pulled out one last seed. He threw it at Karasu and used the last of his energy to make it grow.  
  
As Kizna watched over his shoulder, Karasu turned as he heard a growling behind him. Flying towards him was Kurama's last seed, the Death Tree. The tree's hungry mouths engulfed him burning him with their acid saliva. He screamed in agony. As he struggled with the tree, he stumbled towards the balcony not paying attention to where he walked. He screamed one last scream as he fell over the edge and down to an acidic death. Kizna watched as Karasu lay still and dead on the cold and wet forest floor the rain and lightening lessening. Remembering her Prince, she quickly ran to his dying side as Kuronue and the others burst out onto the balcony. As Yusuke walked forward, Kuronue stopped him shaking his head. Yusuke understood and stepped back into the small crowd.  
  
"Kurama," she whispered as he held him and looked into his dying and tired eyes.  
  
"Kizna," he whispered back to her as he brushed her tears away. "Did you mean what you had told me earlier?"  
  
"Yes," she replied her eyes welling with more tears. "I love you with all my heart.. And I don't care what you are as long as you can love me."  
  
Kurama placed a gentle hand on her cheek.  
  
"I do love you," he whispered as she rested her hand on top of his. "From the very first moment I saw you."  
  
Her tears began to fall. She placed a hungry kiss on his lips as he weakly kissed back. He caressed her face one last time as it fell limp by his side. Kizna looked up and began to cry loudly.  
  
"I love you I love you," she said over and over into his ear as she held him close and rocked him gently only to receive no reply.  
  
Kuronue and the others turned away all softly crying and grieving for their deceased master.  
  
"I love you," she said again into his ears as the last petal on the rose fell to the floor.  
  
Then, she felt it.  
  
(Author's note: I hope you liked it! Karasu's dead and so are the others. Only one more chapter to go!) 


	15. White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast...

White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast pt. 8  
  
It was the warmth of someone or something living. She looked at the Prince's body that had grown cold in her arms wondering what had made him feel so warm. The soft drizzle around them and the others had soaked through their clothes and through their hair and bones. She continued watching him as a soft pink color rose into his cheeks. Softly, she gasped. Then, the body began softly glowing in a golden light and began to shine. Silver smoke arose around her and her love's body sending him to a fantasy world.  
  
Kuronue and the others sensed the soft energy of their Prince they turned and watched in amazement. After a moment they watched as something lay sleeping in Kizna's arms.  
  
Kizna watched unsure of what to think of the situation. Within a few moments more, someone was sleeping in her arms. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the figure. 'The silver hair,' she thought as her eyes ran down the figure's strong body. 'Could he be...' Then, slowly, the sleeping figure opened its golden eyes and locked her in a deep gaze. '...The Youko in my dreams,' her thoughts finished amazed. Tears began to swell in her eyes once more and began to fall as a gentle clawed hand brushed them away.  
  
"Kizna," Kurama whispered as he kissed her remaining tears away.  
  
"Kurama," she whispered back to him shakily as more tears began to fall.  
  
He brought her to her feet the rain water falling from her soaked and dirtied dress as the night's rain fell from his white tunic. Her teary eyed gaze never left his as he stared deep into her eyes. A gentle finger lifted her chin as he leaned down to her and placed a loving kiss on her lips sending shivers through her. As she realized he was real, she wound her arms tightly around his neck as he placed his hands gently around her waist. Her tears slipped from under closed eyelids softly falling to the balcony floor. Gently, Kurama brought a hand up to her face and caressed her tears away. Breaking the kiss, she held him close and buried her face deep into his neck and softly cried.  
  
"Shh," he whispered into her ear softly smiling. "I'm here.. And I always will be."  
  
She softly smiled and continued crying tears of joy.  
  
Kuronue and the others watched the scene before them as they softly cried happily. Yusuke held a sniffling Keiko close as Hiei held a crying Cristy tightly. Then, they felt it. It was the same magic worked upon their Prince to change him back. The gold auras shined around them as the silver smoke swirled.   
  
As the smoke cleared, Kuronue stood and studied the familiar features of his wings, claws, long raven hair, and hat. Happily, he smiled.   
  
Hiei and Cristy looked deep into one another's eyes as they studied one another. Cristy looked happily at her husband as she studied his green skin, many eyes, and his Jagan as Hiei watched her small black fox ears twitch and her black fox tail wag. She threw herself into his arms happily as she realized the man she had fallen in love with had returned. Hiei smiled a rare smile as he held his wife close.  
  
Tangling her fingers in his long cream colored hair and looking deeply into his eyes, Keiko stared at her husband with love as Yusuke gently scratched the small pointed brown dog ears at the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
Kuwabara felt the small orange cat ears on the top of his head twitching and the long orange tail behind him swinging softly in the night air his waist length orange hair billowed in the wind. He smiled a clumsy smile.  
  
Botan smiled happily as she summoned one of her oars. Quickly, she hopped on and flew into the clearing night sky where the stars and moon began to shine once more. She flew around the castle seemingly leaving a trail of shining new stars behind her as she enjoyed the warm night breeze run through her hair and caress her skin. She let out a loud and joyous cry as she flew around the castle one last time.  
  
The castle courtyard gardens were alive with the soft sounds of a demon orchestra serenading the Youko Prince and his bride on the dance floor as many lords and ladies dressed in ball gowns and tuxedos watched on and slowly danced with them. A billion stars hung in the night sky with a crescent moon hanging in the sky. He wore a white tuxedo trimmed in gold as she wore a strapless wedding gown trimmed in silver and a veil strung with beads and pearls with her hair styled in a bun that sat at the top of her head with a silver tiara and veil. He held her close as they danced alone on the dance floor under the eyes of everyone of the guests. She rested her head on his chest smiling softly as he rested his head gently on hers.  
  
They twirled on the dance floor under the sound of a wedding's waltz while in the distance Yusuke and Hiei held their wives close and danced under the shimmering starlight.  
  
"Isn't it wonderful Yusuke?" Keiko asked softly as she and Yusuke danced in a corner of the dance floor. "He looks so happy."  
  
Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Do you remember our wedding Keiko?" Yusuke asked softly as she nodded. "You were very beautiful that night."  
  
Keiko blushed knowing there was something more to his words.  
  
"Pervert," she replied chuckling.  
  
Yusuke let out a small laugh as he held her in his arms. As the music reached a crescendo, he twirled her around once more and dipped her sending a leg into the air. He placed a kiss on her lips as he pulled her back up and held her close slowly dancing the rest of the night.  
  
Hiei and Cristy smirked as they watched Keiko and the Prince dancing in the distances. Hiei pulled her close as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What a charmer," Cristy smirked as she continued to watch Yusuke and Keiko.  
  
Hiei let out a soft and rare chuckle.  
  
"Hm," he replied amusingly still holding her close as they danced. "I have yet to find out his secret with women."  
  
Cristy giggled.  
  
"They are quite opposite aren't they?" she asked as he nodded. "But who cares.. You don't need his secrets.. You're more charming in my eyes."  
  
Hiei looked down on the smaller woman in his arms and softly smiled.  
  
"You think so?" he asked as she nodded.  
  
"Why wouldn't I think so?" she asked as he shrugged.  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes in pleasure as she and Hiei danced the rest of the night under the starlight.  
  
Botan sighed as she watched everyone dance on the dance floor. She wore an off-shoulder gown trimmed with white with her blue locks in its ponytail the curls she had made for it softly billowing in the warm night air. She sighed again wishing for a partner to join her out on the dance floor. She looked around at the dancing couples and watched as Kuwabara seemed to scare every woman he flirted with away with his ugly looks. She giggled and continued to watch as Kuronue stood by a table serving drinks trying to get every young woman that walked by, by his side only to scare them away with cheap flirtations. She giggled again.   
  
Then she heard it. It was the sound of the soft taps of dress shoes making its way towards her. She turned and locked eyes with a tall and handsome young man with brown hair, brown eyes with a blue pacifier in his mouth and the word "Jr." tattooed on his forehead. He held his hand out to her as she closed her gawking mouth.  
  
"May I have the honor of a dance with a fine young lady with yourself?" he asked still holding his hand out to her.  
  
"I... eh... uh.. The honor would be all mine," she stuttering and blushing as she lost herself in his eyes placing her hand in his.  
  
He pulled her close and lost himself in her rose colored eyes.  
  
"Tell me.. Do you have a name?" he asked softly as they twirled on the dance floor alongside the Prince.  
  
"B-Botan," she stuttered blushing darker. "And.. May I ask for yours?"  
  
The man in her arms chuckled.  
  
"You may call me Koenma," he replied still looking into her eyes. "Tell me.. Why were you alone? A beautiful young lady as yourself should be dancing with every man that comes your way."  
  
Botan blushed brightly and softly giggled. Koenma chuckled along with her. Then, he pulled her closer as she rested her head on his shoulder inhaling his scent. 'Hm..' she thought lovingly as she buried her face in his neck. 'Mint and a light musk.. How wonderful.' Koenma buried his face in her hair and smelled the soft scent. 'Rain and starlight,' he thought smiling to himself still holding her close. 'Wonderful.' They sighed contently in each others arms as they continued to dance in the moonlit gardens.  
  
Kuwabara rubbed the forming red mark on his cheek and sighed painfully. 'Lost another one,' he thought despairingly. 'This evening is gonna suck.'  
  
"Would you like me to heal that mark for you?" as soft voice asked kindly making him turn.  
  
He turned locking eyes with a small young ice maiden with light blue hair and crimson eyes in an ice blue gown. His jaw dropped as he began to blush brightly in her company. Dumbly, he nodded smiling oddly. The small woman reached up to him and placed a hand on his cheek as she began to glow with a warm blue aura. When she was done, he reached up to his cheek and found the mark was gone with the pain missing.  
  
"Do you have a name?" the small woman asked kindly.  
  
"You may call me Kuwabaka.. I mean Kuwabara.. I mean Kazuma.. I mean Kuwabaka-bara-kazuma," he stuttered dumbly as he blushed brighter.  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Which one?" she asked as her giggles subsided.  
  
"Kazuma," he replied blushing brighter nervously scratching his head.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Kazuma," she began. "My name is Yukina."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you as well," he replied blushing as he kissed a small hand making her blush lightly.  
  
'Maybe this night won't suck after all,' Kuwabara thought happily.  
  
Sighing sadly, Kuronue watched as another woman, rolling her eyes at his flirtations, walked away from him as he continued to fill wine glasses with champagne and punch. 'Well,' he began thinking to himself. 'At least I haven't been slapped yet.. Unlike Kuwabara.' He sweat-dropped as he watched Kuwabara get slapped by another woman. 'Ouch,' he thought as he watched Kuwabara rub his cheek in pain. He looked around the garden courtyard watching the others dance and enjoy the company of a loved one. He sighed again and looked down continuing filling the wine glasses. As he placed a filled glass down onto the white table clothed table, a small pale hand fell on his. Quickly, the hand pulled away as he looked up and found a beautiful young woman.  
  
"Forgive me," she said lightly blushing. "I shouldn't have taken your glass."  
  
Kuronue's mouth hung open as he continued to stare at the girl before him. She wore a black one shoulder gown with a slit in its side going up to the top of her knee. On her feet were black sandaled heels. A simple diamond necklace hung around her neck as a gold bracelet wound around her wrist. Her long black hair hung freely around her middle back with a black fox tail swaying in the warm night air and black fox ears twitching as the music continued playing. Kuronue blinked confusedly as he felt his mouth suddenly shut and a light pressure on his chin.  
  
"Tell me," the woman began looking at him with a gaze of shifting silvers and changing golds as she held his mouth shut. "Why do you stare at me so?"  
  
"Uh..." Kuronue smiling a charming smile began trying to find the words. "With a beauty like yours, I couldn't help but stare."  
  
Kuronue mentally slapped himself. 'Here goes another one,' he thought sadly. 'She'll walk away like the rest of them.' He looked up to see her reaction only to find she hadn't left his side. She giggled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"How amusing," she said softly smiling. "A raven that flirts.. And I thought us foxes were known for that."  
  
"Ah," he countered as she turned away smirking to watch the dancers. "But a fox like you should be known for your beauty."  
  
Her turned back to him with a slight shocked expression on her face. As the meaning of his words sunk in, she began to blush. She turned away again.  
  
"It's true," he said as he took a small hand and placed a kiss on it. "It's very, very true."  
  
She looked deep into his violet eyes blushing brighter. She studied him as her silver eyes flickered between their golds and their silvers. (Author's note: for those that read my other fic "I Dreamed a Dream" this is an o.c. for Kuronue.. You don't have to read about her if you don't want to... and since she has no name can any of you give me suggestions? Preferably a Japanese name?)  
  
Suddenly, he pulled her into his arms her face only centimeters from his.  
  
"Dance with me," he whispered to her as he pulled her out to the dance floor.  
  
"Yes," she whispered back as she settled into his arms.  
  
They twirled around the dance floor under the starlight surrounded by the music and moonlight.  
  
Kurama looked deep into Kizna's eyes as they continued dancing with the rest of the Makai fading around them leaving them in a world of moonlight and starlight. She held him close and buried her face into his neck still unbelieving he was real as he pulled her closer. She looked up to him. He lifted her chin with a free hand and slowly leaned down to her as she leaned up and locked him in a deep kiss under the invisible eyes of the court and stars.  
  
(Author's note: well.. That's the end.. Hope you liked! If you're gonna ask for more, though I doubt you are.. I only know Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Rumpelstiltskin, and Rapunzel... I'll let you all decide what you want.)  
  
Possible casts lists:  
  
~Sleeping Beauty:  
  
Sleeping Beauty: Yukina... I decided to make this a Yukina/Kuwabara fic if you want it.. I like to keep a consistency with the pairings in my fics.. So don't suggest something like "It should be Kurama/Yukina." but I will take suggestions like "Make Yusuke Sleeping Beauty and Keiko Princess Charming."  
  
Prince: Kuwabara.. I'd say "Prince Charming" but Kuwabara isn't exactly a prince.. Or is charming.  
  
Queen: Hina.. I have no idea of Hiei and Yukina's father so I'll just leave him out.   
  
Elves and Fairies: Kurama (human with elf ears), Kizna, Botan, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, and Youko Kurama ... it is said in the original there were 13 fairies but only about 5-7 were mentioned... But tell me.. Can you see the guys like Hiei with wings?   
  
The gifts of the elves and fairies:  
  
Kurama: Wisdom  
  
Kizna: Kindness  
  
Botan: Laughter  
  
Hiei: will take away the curse of the evil elf or fairy.  
  
Yusuke: Charm.. You do have to admit.. He does have some sort of charm to him.  
  
Keiko: Humility  
  
Youko Kurama: Beauty  
  
Evil Fairy or elf: Ruri.. I think that's how you spell Hina's best friend's name... I'm only using her since she was the one that threw Hiei off the island.  
  
~Snow White:  
  
Snow White: Cristy or Kizna (I'll let you decide for this one too)  
  
Prince: Hiei or Kurama (demon form).... pairings: Hiei/Cristy, and Kurama/Kizna  
  
Dwarves: Hiei (if you don't want him for Prince.. Or I'll just use his full demon form), Yukina, Toguro Ani, Young Genkai, Old Genkai, Ura Urishima (the short guy from the Dark Tournament that turned Kurama back into his Youko form)... Uh.. I need 1 more so if you have suggestions let me know or give me an o.c.  
  
Vain Witch/Queen or in this case King: Karasu.. Well.. If you don't want him.. Have any suggestions?  
  
~Rapunzel  
  
Rapunzel: Kuronue.. Well he does have the longest hair...  
  
Princess Charming: o.c. from the story (black haired fox that's why I asked for name suggestions)  
  
Evil Witch who loves Rapunzel and wants to keep him for herself: to be decided.. But if you have suggestions let me know.  
  
~Rumpelstiltskin  
  
Prince that likes gold: Kurama (Youko)  
  
Girl that "knows" how to spin gold from hay: Kizna  
  
Rumpelstiltskin: Ura Urishima.. *shrugs*  
  
.. Well if you want another one.. Let me know. 


	16. Black Snow Foxes and Red Fire Demons pt ...

(Author's Note: Thank you to all those who voted and gave their opinions! But only one could be decided and Snow White with Hiei and Cristy as leading parts won out! It was close.. They only won by one vote! Thanks again and don't worry.. If you want me to do another tale after this, I'll let you vote again! Oh... and since no one gave me ideas for the 7th dwarf.. There'll be only 6 dwarves)  
  
Black Snow Foxes and Red Fire Demons pt. 1  
  
She was a little girl with long black hair, pale skin, and crimson lips along with a black fox tail and black fox ears and red gold eyes. She walked alongside her mother holding her hand as they walked along the path that led to the gardens of their home. A warm wind blew billowing her hair and her mother's blonde locks and blonde fox tail as the flowers swayed in the breeze. Her mother wore a simple shirt and a long skirt with an apron tied to her waist and held a large basket in her hand. Her child skipped along ahead her simple brown dress flying up behind her as she skipped. Her mother kneeled by a bush of red roses and pulled out a pair of scissors. Her child walked back to her curious of what her mother was doing.  
  
"Mama," she began. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Pruning the roses," her mother replied.  
  
Her child smiled and studied to the bright red roses in the basket.  
  
"Cristy," her mother began making the small child turn to her. "Do you know how you came to be?"  
  
Cristy, the small child, shook her head.  
  
"Well," her mother began as she pruned another rose. "One day Mommy was out in the snow and pricked her finger on this rose bush.. Then I made a wish."  
  
"What wish was that mommy?" Cristy asked as she watched her mother continue pruning.  
  
"I wished to have a little girl with hair as black as ebony, skin as pale as snow, and lips as red as blood," her mother replied. "And then a few months later you were born.. And I called you Cristy."  
  
"But everyone calls me 'Snow White' in the village," Cristy replied. "Why?"  
  
"Because you have snow white skin, hair as black as ebony, and lips as red as blood," her mother replied as her child nodded in understanding.  
  
"Is that how all children are born?" Cristy asked curiously. "By wishes?"  
  
"Uh.." her mother began blushing lightly and laughing nervously. "Yes.. By wishes."  
  
"Neat," Cristy replied innocently as she skipped off into the gardens to play.  
  
Her mother sweat-dropped. She shrugged and sighed and continued pruning the roses.  
  
They lived alone not far from a small demon village ruled over by a kind but vain king that lived in the large black castle in the distance. Her child's father had passed away a long time ago leaving them along in a small cottage with large gardens. She turned and watched her child run freely in the garden chasing a small butterfly under the dark eyes of the distant castle.  
  
Looking into a mirror his clawed hands held, Karasu sat on a black throne in a dark room filled with mirrors and fine black silks the black tails of his coat falling to the floor in a black waterfall. He stood setting the mirror down and walking to a gold and jeweled mirror on the wall.  
  
"Mirror, mirror," he rasped as he spoke to the magic mirror. "On the wall who is the fairest of them all?"  
  
A shadowy figure's face appeared in the mirror. The features became clearer revealing an armor's mask with horns.  
  
"You are your Majesty," replied the mirror.  
  
"Thank you Bui," Karasu said as he walked back to his throne.  
  
As the years past, Snow White grew more beautiful and kind. She possessed a rare beauty in which was only found in girls who could be beautiful on the outside and on the inside. Many demon boys from the village always asked for her company only to have her kindly turn them down.  
  
Karasu studied himself in the mirror as he ran his hands through his long raven hair. 'How beautiful,' he thought as he smiled underneath his mask. He turned and walked to the magic mirror.  
  
"Mirror, mirror," he began. "On the wall who is the fairest of them all?"  
  
Bui's face appeared before him ready with an answer.  
  
"You are your Highness," he replied as Karasu smiled. "But Snow White is far more fairer than you."  
  
Quickly, Karasu's smile faded as his violet eyes grew wide.  
  
"WHAT?!" he cried angrily.  
  
The mirror didn't reply as it shifted its shadowy image to the face of a beautiful fox girl with long black hair, pale white skin, and blood colored lips. Karasu growled. 'I must be rid of her,' he thought jealously as he turned away from the mirror and began pacing. 'Her beauty rivals mine.' He turned back to the mirror shooting it a questioning look.  
  
"There is a hunter," the mirror said as it changed its image once more to an orange haired cat demon with a hunting sword in his hand. "His name is Kuwabara. He is said to be able to kill anything..."  
  
"Go on," Karasu commanded curious of the image as a plan formed in his mind.  
  
"Fetch this hunter," Bui began as Karasu studied the image. "And have him kill Snow White.. Then you shall be the fairest once more."  
  
"Perfect," Karasu hissed as he smiled and evil smile underneath his mask.  
  
Quickly, he summoned a servant and commanded them to fetch the demon hunter, Kuwabara. (Author's note: ok.. You're probably thinking Kuwabaka is too much of an idiot to be that good a hunter.. Just give me a moment and you'll see..)  
  
Kuwabara returned to his simple cottage in the woods with a large rabbit in his hands as the sun slowly set in the distance with the first diamonds of the night slowly waking. He walked to the door and found a parchment attached to the wooden door. He ripped it off the door and began to read.  
  
"To Kuwabara the Hunter," he read aloud to himself. "His Highness requests your presence at his castle by tonight. He is in dire need or your services. Signed his Highness Karasu."  
  
He took a studying glance at the note and found a small seal of a black crow stamped at the bottom of the page. Quickly, he set his spoils of the hunt inside his cottage and quickly made his way to the dark castle in the distance.  
  
Karasu sat in a throne in a large black entrance hall waiting for his servants to bring him his arriving guest. He looked through a window in the hall and stared into the black abyss glittering with diamond dewdrops and swirls of milky white silk. 'Enjoy this night Snow White,' he thought as he stood walking to the window. 'For it will be your last.' He turned as he heard the sound of the large entrance doors opening.  
  
"Your Highness," a demon servant said as he walked up to Karasu. "Kuwabara the Hunter is here to see you."  
  
"Send him in," Karasu replied walking to his throne as the demon servant nodded.  
  
Karasu sat down as Kuwabara walked in. Kuwabara bowed.  
  
"Your Majesty," Kuwabara said as he stood. "It is an honor to be in your service."  
  
"The honor is all mine," Karasu replied. "Your reputation precedes you."  
  
"Then what is your request?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"A young woman," Karasu began as he stood and began pacing. "Whose beauty rivals my own.. Kill her."  
  
Kuwabara shot him a confused look.  
  
"She is a threat to the kingdom," He began a sly smile playing on his lips beneath his mask. "You have to destroy her. She'll use her beauty to overthrow me.. When you finish, bring me back her heart."  
  
Kuwabara nodded falling for Karasu's lie. 'Gullible idiot,' Karasu thought. 'The finest hunter but the most gullible fool.' He chuckled softly under his mask.  
  
"I attack tomorrow," Kuwabara said standing confidently placing a defiant hand on his heart. "For I am the great Kuwabara Kazuma!"  
  
Karasu nodded and watched as Kuwabara left his castle. 'What a fool,' he sneered to himself as he walked back to a window looking deep into the black sky while the surrounding village and woods seemed to ring with an evil laughter.  
  
Cristy walked around the garden a small basket of roses, fruits, and vegetables in her small, pale hands as the warm afternoon sun warmed her skin and hair. A light breeze blue billowing her long skirt in the wind. She wore a simple black dress with a small black collar and puffed sleeves and a fine red cloak of heavy fabric around her shoulders as a red ribbon wrapped around her head. She walked around the garden looking at her mother's flowers and smiling softly to herself unaware of the eyes watching her.  
  
Kuwabara watched her through the dark and dense woods surrounding her home. Out of his pocket, he pulled out a small dagger and prepared himself to strike. He backed up slowly and ran quickly charging towards her.  
  
Dropping her basket, Cristy jumped back in fear as the demon hunter charged from the woods headed for her his long cat claws and dagger poised to strike. She fell to the ground as he pinned her down the dagger mere centimeters from her long and pale skinned throat. Her red gold eyes filled with fear and tears as she slowly realized what would become of her as she looked deep into the hunter's eyes.  
  
Kuwabara held her down with a firm grip as she looked up to him with fearing and crying eyes. As he looked deep into their frightened depths, he saw something. It was something that touched his cold hunter's heart as he saw her beauty both inside and out. He scrambled off her dropping his dagger to the ground and sat at her side with a large grin on his face.  
  
"Marry me," he cried as he took her hand with a loving sparkle in his eyes. "And we shall live happily forever."  
  
"Excuse me?!" she asked shocked as she quickly pulled her hand away. "Eeww.. No!"  
  
Kuwabara sighed and pouted making his ugly face look uglier.   
  
"But.. Why do you stop?" a frightened voice asked him softly. "Were you not going to kill me?"  
  
He watched as Cristy slowly sat up tears still falling from her eyes. He reached up and dried her tears away.  
  
"I was..." he began unsurely as he stood a determined facade showing. "But I won't.. I can't, but you are in grave danger here.. Go free... Run away and never return here."  
  
Shakily, Cristy stood.  
  
"Thank you," she replied happily. "Thank you."  
  
She turned and ran into the deep woods not knowing where to run to. Kuwabara sighed then turned as he heard the grunts and oinks of pigs in a small barn and stable. An idea came to his mind as he ran and entered the stable.  
  
"SPIRIT SWORD!" he cried as a dead pig fell to his feet.  
  
He quickly set to work trying to free the dead heart from the pig's body.  
  
She ran into the deep and dark woods her cloak and gown getting tangled in the branches of trees making her cry out in fear as the trees around her seemed to come to life and attack her. She screamed in fear and continued running ripping her cloak and dress as she continued forward. The trees around her seemed to reach for her and caress her skin with rough and gnarled hands as moaning and groaning and sneering faces seemed to stare at her through empty, dark eyes. She fell as her black slippers slipped into the swamp mud covering her in dirty water and mud. She continued on desperate to get away from the forest. Then, she saw a light in the distant clearing and quickly ran toward it. She cried out happily as she reached the warm sunlight in the clearing falling tiredly to her knees. She looked up and found a small cottage. Shakily, Cristy stood and walked towards the door and went inside.  
  
It was a small and simple cottage with enough space for a family of six or seven. She looked around finding nothing of the owners except a small table with six small settings and a living room with six small chairs and a small table. 'Who lives here?' she thought as she continued looking around the small cottage. 'Children?' Then, a worried idea came to her mind. 'Are they orphans?' she thought to herself worriedly as she came to room filled with six small beds.  
  
Nervously, she bit her lip as she looked at the beds tiredly. 'I can't,' she thought as she looked at the largest of the small beds. She yawned. 'But I'm so tired,' she thought again arguing to herself. Slowly, she walked to the bedside and sat down sinking into the soft mattress. 'So soft,' she thought as her eyes fluttered drifting between consciousness and waiting dreams. Unknowingly, as her body laid down on the bed, she fell fast asleep unaware of the small pitter-patter of footsteps entering the house.  
  
They worked hard and tiredly in the dark mine searching for gold and jewels in the hard cave and tunnel walls. Demon dwarves hacked, clawed, and blasted the cave walls sending the gold and jewels falling from their stone depths. They wiped the sweat and dirt off their brows as the dim lanterns looked over their work. They turned to the entrance and the foreman as a bell rang out telling the work was over. The foreman, an old demon woman with fading pink hair and aging gold eyes, stood at the entrance.  
  
"Your work is done for the day," she said as she set the bell down and place her hands behind her back. "You all may go back to the cottage now."  
  
"Bout time that old woman let us out," a small man with black hair and brown eyes said tiredly as he carried a pick-axe over his shoulder.  
  
"But we'll be back tomorrow Ura," a small gray haired man sighed tiredly as he looked at his tired hands and claws. "My claws hurt."  
  
"Hm," a green skinned many eyed demon said uncaringly. "Deal with it."  
  
"Easy for you to say Hiei," the gray haired man said. "You have a sword.. I have to use my hands."  
  
"Hm. Learn how to use one, Toguro Ani," Hiei replied to the gray haired man.  
  
Toguro Ani grumbled and complained under his breath.  
  
"Quit bickering," an old voice rasped frustrated.   
  
"Yes Genkai," the three demons sighed.  
  
"How typical," a younger voice added. "They never commit."  
  
A soft voice giggled.  
  
"Young Genkai," a small blue haired woman said as she turned to a pink haired young woman with shining brown eyes. "How could you say that? They work just as hard as we do."  
  
"Because Yukina," the younger Genkai said. "For one to be able to commit they must do the job without complaint.. They complain."  
  
Yukina giggled again.   
  
Tiredly, they made their way through the woods headed for their home, a simple cottage in the woods. They stepped tiredly into the small house and headed quickly for their beds wanting to rest and sleep. As they stepped into the small bedroom, they stared curiously at a small form sleeping in a small bed. Cautiously, the dwarves walked to the bed side and studied the small and dirty figure. They found a beautiful kitsune girl with black hair, black ears, and a black tail sleeping in a bed with her blood red lips slightly parted as she slept softly.  
  
"She's beautiful," the young Genkai said as she studied the small and pale skinned figure in the bed.  
  
"Yes," agreed the old Genkai. "But who is she?"  
  
"Hm" Hiei said as he looked over her. "Wake her."  
  
"No," Yukina said sternly. "She's tired let her sleep."  
  
"I agree with the ice maiden," Toguro Ani said smiling as he walked closer to the sleeping form and ran a clawed finger along her face. "How lovely."  
  
His touch caused her to stir. Slowly, she opened her eyes and met the dark gaze of the small dwarf Toguro Ani and the other dwarves. 


	17. Black Snow Foxes and Red Fire Demons pt ...

Black Snow Foxes and Red Fire Demons pt. 2  
  
Quickly, Cristy sat up as the dwarves stepped back from the bed never taking their eyes off her. She looked around cautiously afraid to make the first move and to say the first word.  
  
"Welcome," a soft dwarf's voice said making her turn to the sound. "I'm Yukina.. Welcome to our home."  
  
She sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you," Cristy replied kindly. "I'm Cristy.. But I'm called Snow White."  
  
She smiled softly as one by one the dwarves introduced themselves to her. Tiredly, she stood from the bed and towered over them as they gathered around her.  
  
"Come," old Genkai's voice rasped as she took notice of Cristy's clothes. "You're dirty.. I'll lead you to the hot spring."  
  
"Thank you," Cristy replied as she followed the old dwarf.  
  
Genkai lead her from the small cottage and deep into the woods the spring's steam coating the ground and air in a light mist. Cristy listened quietly as she heard the soft bubbling and boiling of the water and the soft hiss of the steam dampening her dress, hair, and skin. It was a small spring surrounded by rocks and growing lush flowers.  
  
"Here," old Genkai said as she stood by the bubbling water. "This is our spring.. You may use it for as long as you are with us."  
  
Cristy smiled kindly in thanks. She removed her clothes and lay them on the large rocks that stood near the spring. She sunk into the water all the pain of her running melting from her bones.  
  
Kuwabara kneeled in front of Karasu and presented a gold box to him. Smiling wickedly underneath his mask, Karasu took the hunter's box with an evil delight. 'Wonderful,' he thought to himself as he stared at the bloodied heart sitting in the box. 'I'll have her heart for dinner, and I shall be the fairest in this land once more.' Karasu handed the gold box to a servant and whispered instructions for the heart's use.  
  
"Thank you," Karasu rasped as he turned back to the hunter.  
  
Kuwabara nodded still kneeling in front of the King.  
  
"And as a reward," Karasu began as he pulled a small satchel of gold coins from his pocket. "Twenty gold coins."  
  
"It was an honor to serve you your Majesty," Kuwabara replied as he stood and bowed.  
  
Quickly, Kuwabara walked away afraid of being found out his long cat tail and hair flowing behind him.  
  
Karasu watched the cat demon hunter leave his presence. Then, he stood and walked to the magic mirror.  
  
"Mirror, Mirror," he began as he ran his clawed fingers through his black locks. "On the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"  
  
"You are your Highness," Bui replied as his face appeared in the mirror. "But in a cottage deep in the woods where six dwarves dwell, Snow White is fairer than you and is alive and well."  
  
Karasu's eyes went wide as he stared at the mirror in rage and surprise. His clawed hands clenched into tight fists sending blood falling from where his claws broke his skin. A loud and menacing growl resounded from his throat.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he found out he had been deceived.  
  
In rage, he threw his fist into the wall sending it falling to the ground in pieces the mirrors shattering from the force. He stared at the shattered mirrors in contempt and turned to the shattered magic mirror in anger. Turning away, Karasu walked from the room and made his way down into the bowels of the castle where a large medieval lab stood behind a large wooden door. He went inside. Wooden counters stood with beakers, bottles, and potions piled onto their surfaces. Along the walls, bookshelves stood filled with many books of magic and science. He pulled a dust covered book of the self and removed his mask to blow away the dust. Placing his mask back onto his face, he opened the book making the pages crackle and the spine creak to a page with a poison potion written in the demon language.  
  
"Poison to make the victim's breath congeal and to make the body turn cold with death," he read softly to himself as a plan formed in his mind. "Only to be broken with true love's kiss."  
  
He smiled underneath his mask and set to work throughout the night on the potion.  
  
She took her time bathing in the spring enjoying the warmth of the water the tension and pain slowly going from her bones while the dwarves in the small cottage prepared a simple meal. Her gold-red eyes closed in bliss only to open as she heard footsteps make their way toward her. She looked past the rocks and found a spike of black hair making its way to the spring. Her eyes went wide as she blushed. Quickly, she breathed deeply and plunged herself into the spring under the warm waters as a pair of feet sunk into the spring.  
  
A young Prince with spiked raven hair and his two advisors walked tiredly through the woods their clothes dirtied and their muscles aching. His crimson eyes studied the woods around him as his nose tingled with the smell of a warm spring.  
  
"Kurama, Yusuke," he called out to his advisors making a silver haired fox and a cream haired man turned from their discussion to look at him. "I smell a spring nearby.. I'll be back later."  
  
"Yes Prince Hiei," the silver haired fox replied. "Yusuke and I will be preparing the meal here."  
  
"Yea don't worry," Yusuke added. "Kurama and I will set up camp."  
  
Prince Hiei nodded and walked towards the spring. He walked on the mist covered path smelling the sour scent of the spring and sweetness of the flowers. He came upon the rocks and the flowered spring and spied the red gown and black cloak lying on the rocks. He arched a black eyebrow and looked around cautiously. He found no one. He removed his black armor and his katana and slowly sunk into the murky spring.  
  
Cristy's eyes widened as someone's body sunk further into the water. She spied small but powerful legs and a strong abdomen and chest. (Author's note: ok.. You may all be Hiei fans out there.. But that's all the detail I'm giving you.) Closing her eyes, she turned away shocked at what else she had seen of the mysterious man in the spring with her. Her lungs began to burn with oxygen's need. She did the only thing she could do.  
  
Prince Hiei's eyes went wide as he stared at a beautiful girl suddenly jump from the water of the spring gasping and coughing for breath and air. Cristy rested against the soft and muddy edge of the spring as she filled her lungs with air. Then, she remembered the young man. 'Oh no,' she began to herself sweat-dropping as she blushed. 'There's a young man bathing the spring with me isn't there?'  
  
'The girl was in here the whole time?!' Prince Hiei screamed in his mind shocked as a light blush stained his face. He sighed the light blush still staining his face. Slowly, she turned to him and locked him in a deep gaze.  
  
Cristy sighed her blush glowing brighter. Slowly, she turned and came to meet the eyes of the mysterious young demon in the spring.  
  
Red locked with red-gold sending them into a deep gaze as the forest and spring faded around them. 'How handsome,' she thought as she stared deeper into the Prince's eyes. 'Beautiful,' he thought to himself as he unknowingly moved closer to the smaller demon. Gently, Prince Hiei placed a calloused hand on her cheek and ran his clawed finger on the pale skin sending shivers through her despite the steaming water. She placed her hand on his and gently placed a kiss on his palm. The mysterious Prince pulled her close her raw skin touching his as the water continued boiling around them. Prince Hiei tilted her chin and lowered his lips onto hers as Cristy's eyes went wide before closing in bliss. Slowly, he pulled away leaving her to open her red-gold eyes to open in a blissful daze.  
  
"Forgive me," Hiei whispered as he let go of her leaving her suddenly cold. "I shouldn't have."  
  
"Oh," she replied blushing. "It's all right.. There's-"  
  
She was interrupted by the cries of the dwarves calling for her to come to the cottage.  
  
"Forgive me," she said quickly. "I have to go."  
  
She turned to get out of the spring only to turn back to the Prince once more. She blushed brightly.  
  
"Uh..." she began nervously. "Could you.. You know..."  
  
Quickly, Hiei turned around a bright blush staining his face. He heard the soft sloshing of the spring water and the soft ruffle of clothes as she stepped into the cooling near evening air. He turned hoping to see her once again only to find her gone unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching in the distance of the campsite.  
  
A set of golden orbs and a set of large brown eyes watched their Master's encounter with the strange demon. The two pairs of eyes tilted upward as their owner's smirked. Quietly, they walked from the campsite and made their way to the spring.  
  
Prince Hiei turned as he heard a soft sound behind him.  
  
"Were we interrupting something?" a silver haired, playboy Youko asked smirking an implying smirk.  
  
(Author's note: for all those that might have been expecting some sort of lemon/citrus fruit thing up there.. I wasn't going to give you one.. I prefer not to write them.) 


	18. Black Snow Foxes and Red Fire Demons pt ...

(Author's note: does anyone know who this might be?  
  
To gn who wrote: THIS SUCKED! SO DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE'S STORYIES! LIKE A PROMISE FULFILLED! IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THE ROMANCE THEN DON'T READ!  
  
Response: uh.. forgive me.. but I think you might have me mistaken for someone else.. I've read "A Promise Fulfilled," and I've enjoyed it very much, and I wish very much for the author to continue. I myself am a big fan of Hiei/Keiko fics. All I've said to her (or him) is that if this author wished to make her story have a lemon scene there is another branch of fanfiction.net called "Adult Fanfiction.net" or something where this person could join and post the lemon scene there. I think the person you're looking for is a person (or an author) that goes by the name "Vindictive".. he's (or she's) the one whose been complaining about "A Promise Fulfilled," and as for the "don't read romance if I don't like it" part.. uh.. look at the genre of this story and you'll notice it says "Romance." And if I hated romance, then why am I writing a Romantic fic?.. duh...  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Asian Princess 61)   
  
Black Snow Foxes and Red Fire Demons pt. 3  
  
Prince Hiei stared deep into the burning depths of the roaring campfire as it slowly burned out leaving nothing but its glowing embers and sparkles flying into the night. The embers and sparkles mingled with the black smoke as it flew into the fading sunlight as the evening's first stars awoke to the darkness. Around him, three demon horses neighed and stomped their large hooves in the soft forest dirt. Prince Hiei watched in a new curiosity as his mind wandered back to the mysterious girl in the spring.  
  
"So?" Yusuke asked as he poked and prodded a stick into the burning embers.  
  
"So what?" Prince Hiei replied glaring at his advisors.  
  
"So.. Who is she?" asked Kurama as he studied the empty bowl of food in his lap.  
  
"Hm," Prince Hiei replied as Kurama and Yusuke sighed.  
  
He turned away from the fire's warm glow and muttered something incoherent. Kurama arched a silver eyebrow.  
  
"Pardon me?" He asked smirking.  
  
"I don't know who she is," he muttered Yusuke and Kurama barely hearing.  
  
Youko Kurama smirked an implying smirk once more as Yusuke shot him an implying look.  
  
"You don't know?" Yusuke implied smirking. "You two weren't... were you?"  
  
Prince Hiei turned and glared at the cream haired demon. Yusuke raised his arms up in defense.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no,'" Kurama added as he crossed his arms and tilted his head as he began thinking. "Your Majesty.. You must find out who she is.. Besides you know how the Queen wants to see you married."  
  
"Yea," Yusuke began. "I have Keiko; Kurama has Kizna, and you're the only one left."  
  
"Hm. I know Fox," Prince Hiei replied. "You don't need to remind me."  
  
"Well.. Her majesty Queen Hina just wants to see you happy before she passes on," Kurama replied smiling. "Besides you're the only one out of all of us who has no wife."  
  
"Hm," he replied turning away and stared deep into the dark forest as the night turned darker filling the night with a thousand diamonds in the sky.  
  
He looked deep into the night sky wondering a thought that came to mind. 'What would it be like to have a wife?' he thought to himself softly.  
  
Karasu worked through the night in the stone laboratory. He studied the old book of spells and potions as a cauldron boiled and bubbled behind him filling the air with the sour scent of poison as the fire crackled and hissed under the large black pot. Karasu pulled out a large basket of apples and slowly placed them into the boiling and bubbling poison. The apples hissed and turned black as they soaked the poison into their centers. One by one, he pulled them out as they turned a tantalizing and tempting ripe red. 'Snow White will not be able to resist,' he thought as he smiled an evil smile underneath his mask.  
  
Cristy sat at the small table in a place the dwarves had set up for her as she picked and played with her food unable to stop thinking of the mysterious demon at the spring while the others around her ate heartily. She placed a pale hand on her lips as she remembered the sweet kiss they had shared. She closed her eyes in bliss. She jumped as she felt a hand on her arm breaking her reverie.  
  
"Snow White?" the old Genkai rasped worriedly. "Are you all right? You've barely eaten."  
  
"Oh.. Uh..." she began as she blushed brightly. "I'm all right.. Forgive me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Yukina asked kindly her crimson eyes shining worriedly.  
  
Cristy nodded smiling an unsure and nervous smile.  
  
"Well.. I suppose I'm just not that hungry," Cristy said as she rolled a small tomato around on her plate.  
  
Old Genkai nodded.  
  
"Go on," she rasped. "You must need rest.. Go upstairs. Yukina prepare her a cot will you?"  
  
"Of course," Yukina replied kindly as she stood. "Coming Cristy?"  
  
"Uh.. Yea," Cristy replied as she stood and followed the small ice maiden.  
  
She walked up the stairs leading to the bedrooms in a daze unable to stop thinking of the demon in the spring. She had noticed his black armor and red cape and began to wonder. 'Was he royalty?' she wondered to herself. 'A Prince perhaps? A noble lord even?' Confused, she sighed and quietly entered the bedroom Yukina had led her to. She leaned against the wall dreaming of the mysterious demon's lips on hers once more.  
  
It was a simple bedroom white clay walls and a bare wooden floor and a window looking out into the deep dark forest and the midnight blue blanket of diamonds in the sky. A soft warm breeze flew in from the small cracks in the window reminding her once more of the warm spring water and the demon that held her in his arms. 'Too bad it had to end,' she thought softly sighing. She sighed again.  
  
"Here," Yukina said softly and kindly breaking Cristy's reverie. "Will this do?"  
  
Cristy looked up and found a thick blue quilt on the floor and a simple thin blanket and a small pillow beside the makeshift bed. Smiling, Cristy nodded. Yukina smiled and quietly walked out of the small room quietly shutting the door behind her. Cristy climbed under the thin blanket and rested her head on the pillow as she gazed into the deep, dark, and starry sky. Her crimson and golden eyes fluttered wildly as they opened and closed until she fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the mysterious demon at the spring.  
  
The night was quickly falling and the stars quickly appearing. Kurama and Yusuke stomped out the fire and cleaned up the campsite.  
  
"Are you read your Majesty?" Kurama asked as he set a bucket that had held water inside on the ground. "We have a journey ahead of us back to the castle."  
  
Prince Hiei didn't reply.   
  
"Your Majesty?" Kurama asked again worriedly.  
  
"I want to find her," Prince Hiei whispered softly as a warm breeze blew.  
  
"Excuse me?" Yusuke asked as he arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I want to find her," he said louder and more sternly. "We'll head back to the castle tonight.. Then we'll come back within the next few days and find her."  
  
Shocked, Yusuke and Kurama looked at their Prince. Kurama opened his mouth to say a word only to be cut off by the Prince.  
  
"That is an order," Prince Hiei said sternly as he walked to a large black stallion tied to a tree.  
  
He mounted the stallion his black armor clanging his red cape falling gracefully over the horse. Nervous, Kurama and Yusuke nodded as they mounted the other horses. Gently, the Prince kicked the horse in its side and galloped into the distance eager to make his way back to his castle as Kurama, mounted on a large white stallion, galloped behind him as Yusuke on a cream stallion with a snow white mane followed behind. They traveled deep into the night with the golden starlight and the silver moon guiding their way.  
  
Prince Hiei stared into the roaring depths of his fireplace as his mind wandered back to the mysterious girl he had fallen in love with. In a dark corner, the large black grandfather clock chimed midnight as the castle fell into a deep night's sleep. He sat on the ground leaning against a black leather couch in the sitting area of his room. It was a large room with a large black fireplace and a black sitting area. A large black canopy bed stood by a large window looking deep into the darkness outside. He wore a black silk night shirt unbuttoned leaving his cream colored chest to the warmth and coldness of the air and a pair of black silk pants that fell attractively around his strong legs the silk falling into every curve of the muscle. (Author's note: Hiei fan-girls go ahead... indulge!) Quietly, he stood is bare feet rustling the carpet as he walked to the large bed. He laid down and turned his gaze to the starlit night as he slowly fell asleep dreaming of the strange girl in his arms.  
  
She paced back and forth around the fireplace of her and husband's room waiting for her husband to return as she place a gentle hand on her swollen belly. She wore a long light blue silk nightgown and a sheer see-through robe and simple white slippered heels. Her light blue and green and flowered hair fell behind her falling in soft waves her white wings folded beneath the robe. She looked towards the bedroom door nervously. 'I can't believe it,' she thought smiling softly as she rubbed her belly. 'He'll be so happy when he hears the news.' She looked at the bowels of fruit and meat she had set out on the glass coffee table one last time making sure everything was in its proper place. She looked up as she heard the bedroom door open. Her husband walked in his silver hair softly flying behind him as he walked.  
  
"Kizna," he said softly as he walked to her and pulled her close.  
  
"Kurama," she replied softly as he placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Did the visit with the doctor go well?" he asked concerned as he sat down on one of the white colored couches in their sitting area.  
  
Then, he saw all the fruit and meats on the table.  
  
"What's all this?" he asked confused looking up to her as she sat by his side.  
  
"Yes.. The visit went well," she began smiling widely. "And I thought you might want something after the long journey home."  
  
Youko Kurama smiled.  
  
"And?" he asked as he pulled her close.  
  
"And what?" Kizna replied innocently.  
  
"And.. What are we having?" the silver haired Youko asked smiling eagerly. "A boy or girl?"  
  
Kizna's smile grew wider.  
  
"Let me guess.. A girl?" Kurama began thinking as Kizna shook her head. "A boy?"  
  
She shook her head again as Kurama arched a confused eyebrow.  
  
"Both?" Kurama guess his eyebrow still arched as Kizna nodded happily.  
  
Then, Kurama got the idea.  
  
"Twins?" he asked his gold eyes growing wide in shock.  
  
Kizna smiled as Kurama let out a cry of joy that rang through the palace halls.  
  
Tiredly, Yusuke walked into his and his wife's room and found his wife soundly sleeping on the bed her brown hair gently falling in her face and her demon tail soft thumping on the bed as a small sleeping child cooed in the crib next to the bed.  
  
"I'm home Keiko," he whispered quietly to the sleeping woman in the bed.  
  
Gently, he laid a kiss on the soft brown locks a small smile creeping on her face. Quietly, he walked over to the small crib and leaned down to kiss the small boy sleeping on the soft feather mattress. He reached down and tangled his fingers in the soft cream colored curls that slowly grew on the boy's small head as a small brown tail slowly wagged from the touch. He smiled. Yusuke changed into simple green night clothes and laid down by his sleeping wife pulling her close and drifted off into a sweet slumber.   
  
(Author's note: I don't know why I put in a bit of Kurama/ Kizna and Yusuke/ Keiko fluff but I did. One of you asked if Kizna was gonna be in this fic and assuming you wanted her in it, I just put her in. If you know my writing, you know I like to do side romances so I guess that's why I did it.) 


	19. Black Snow Foxes and Red Fire Demons pt ...

Black Snow Foxes and Red Fire Demons pt. 4  
  
"Another one?" Keiko asked stressfully as Yusuke finished telling her of the new mission.  
  
Yusuke and Youko Kurama nodded.  
  
"Well..." Kizna began as she thought to herself. "If the Prince is going to get a bride out of it.. I don't see why not."  
  
The small child in Keiko's arms cooed as Kizna turned to the small boy she held. Kizna leaned and locked eyes with the small demon child and gently pinched its cheek. She smiled.  
  
"And who knows Keiko," Kizna began smiling softly as she placed a hand on her swollen belly. "We may get another child out of it too."  
  
"There you see?" Yusuke said. "Why can't you be optimistic like Kizna? I'll be all right."  
  
"Oh fine," Keiko surrendered as Yusuke pulled her and her child close.  
  
"Now," Yusuke began as he locked eyes with his son. "You be a big boy and take care of your mom ok?"  
  
The child cooed again smiling a toothless smile. Kizna and Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Will you be all right?" Kurama asked as he placed an arm around Kizna's shoulder.  
  
"Yea," she replied smiling. "Besides don't worry.. They won't come when you're gone.. They won't be here for another couple months."  
  
Kurama pulled her close and buried his face into her light blue and green locks.  
  
"I know," he whined. "But I want them now."  
  
Kizna giggled as he let her go.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke made their way to their stallions as Prince Hiei mounted his waiting impatiently for them.  
  
"About time," Prince Hiei said as he galloped into the forest.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama sighed and waved one last goodbye to their wives before galloping after the Prince.  
  
Karasu looked deep into the mirror as he ran his clawed fingers through his hair as his fingers left the gray dye behind turning his hair into an old man's white. He removed his black, many-tailed coat and black pants replacing them with brown peasant's clothing. He placed on a brown, scratchy burlap cloak on his back and grabbed the basket of poisoned apples. 'Snow White will never recognize me,' he thought evilly as he smiled beneath his mask. He walked out of the castle his brown cloak and now white hair flowing behind him.  
  
The dwarves waved goodbye as Cristy stood in the door watching them leave. Quietly, she closed the door behind her as she walked inside the small cottage. In a corner of the kitchen, a small broom lay. Eyes downcast sadly, she began to sweep still thinking of the handsome demon in the spring. She sighed quietly to herself. 'I wonder who he was,' she thought to herself as she watched the broom sweep across the floor in soft swipes and swishes. 'He was so handsome.' Her reverie broke as she heard a soft knock at the cottage door.  
  
Karasu walked deeper into the woods and soon came to the clearing of the dwarves' house and watched as one by one the dwarves left Snow White alone. 'Perfect,' he thought to himself as he smiled beneath his mask. 'She's totally alone.' Slowly, as he changed his step to that of a withering old man, he walked to the door and knocked softly a hidden smile hidden under his mask.  
  
Cristy looked up and walked to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked as she set the broom aside.  
  
"An old peddler," someone's old voice replied. "I'm selling red and delicious apples."  
  
Cristy studied the small wooden door her instincts sending alarms through her body. Slowly and unsurely, she opened the cottage door letting only her face show. She met the eyes of an old demon with long white hair and violet eyes as his cloak seemed to hide something on the lower half of his face. 'He looks old,' she thought quietly. 'But... Why does he reek of youth and vitality?' Her nose twitched to his young scent. Then, Karasu held out the basket of apples out to her.  
  
"Would you like to buy one?" the disguised Karasu rasped making his voice sound old and withered.  
  
Cristy opened the door wider. 'Nah,' she calmed herself as she stepped outside to join the old man. 'It's just my imagination.' Karasu held out a tempting apple to her.  
  
"Don't they look delicious?" he asked smiling devilishly beneath his mask. "Try one."  
  
Cristy smiled.  
  
"Well..." she began thinking. "They do look good.. And I am kinda hungry."  
  
"Take it," Karasu urged on knowing Snow White was slowly falling into his trap.  
  
"But I have no money," she replied as she patted empty pockets.  
  
"On the house," Karasu replied smiling a fake kind smile under his metal mask.  
  
Cristy smiled again and took the apple from his hand.  
  
"Thank you," she said smiling.  
  
Placing the apple into her mouth, she took a large bite as the apple's juices and poison seeped into her mouth and throat. As though she had swallowed a large rock, she looked up to the old man wondering what he had done to her. The forest and cottage began to spin wildly around her sending her wobbling around on her feet as she tried to steady herself as she dropped the apple. She looked into the old man's eyes in fear as her instincts had proved to be right. She stumbled into arms and violently grabbed the collar of his cloak.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked weakly a small threat in her voice.  
  
"I just killed you.. Snow White," Karasu replied as Cristy stumbled away from him in fear.  
  
Karasu revealed his face and infamous mask to her. Around her, the world spun getting more wild and uncontrollable with each rotation and revolution. Her lungs began to burn needing oxygen as her breath congealed and her heartbeats began to slow down. Unable to stand any longer and with a loud thud, Cristy fell to the forest floor her soft skin turning a deathly gray no longer the snow white it had once been. Her blood red lips turned paler than a light pink rose. Her ebony hair fell around her shielding her face. Karasu cackled with joy and evil as he stood over her limp form in the grass. 'She's gone,' he thought happily. 'Gone for good!' His loud cheers of joy echoed the forest around him sending the forest birds flying in fear. He cried out happily unaware of the hidden figure in the bushes.  
  
Ura Urishima watched the scene of Snow White's death before him as his jaw dropped in shock. He had returned to the cottage to get his forgotten fishing line and had came upon Karasu and Cristy. He gasped small tears forming in his eyes. Quickly and silently, he ran back to the others needing their help.  
  
Old Genkai watched over the other dwarves in the mine as she looked back and forth from the others to the map in her hands. She turned as her old ears heard running footsteps coming towards her. She watched as Ura Urishima came running, stopping, and panting at her feet.  
  
"What is it?" she asked sternly as the dwarf slowly calmed down.  
  
"Snow White," he panted the words barely falling from his mouth. "She's... She's.. She's."  
  
"She's what?!" Old Genkai snapped loudly making the others gather around her.  
  
"She's dead," Ura cried as he fell to the ground crying as the other dwarves gasped.  
  
"No," Yukina said sadly as tears began to form in her eyes. "She can't be."  
  
Majin Hiei placed a comforting arm around her whispering soothing words to her as her shining tear gems fell on the dirt floor. (Author's note: just in case you don't know "majin" is Hiei's or anyone else's full demon form.)  
  
"She is," Ura whispered confirming the news to the others.  
  
"Who did it?" Young Genkai asked.  
  
"King Karasu," he replied rasping. "I'd know his mask anywhere."  
  
"Well," the old Genkai began. "I suggest we'd better get home.. And quickly."  
  
(Author's Note: sorry for the long chapter but... well writer's block sucks... I'll update when I can... and an upcoming notice: in August I'll be in the Bahamas for a week and will not be able to update.... sorry!) 


	20. Black Snow Foxes and Red Fire Demons pt ...

Black Snow Foxes and Red Fire Demons pt. 5  
  
They ran from the mine and through the forest their footsteps echoing through the trees with the sunlight on their backs. Quickly, running from tree to tree, Hiei ran ahead carrying Yukina in his arms in a racing green, black, and blue blur. They charged into their clearing as Karasu continued crying out in joy.  
  
"KARASU!" an old voice cried making Karasu stop his celebrations.  
  
"What do you want you old woman?" he asked as he turned to the dwarves.  
  
Menacingly, he walked towards the old woman sneering beneath his mask. Hiei set Yukina down as she quickly ran to Cristy's side hoping to heal her wound or find any sign of life in her pale, limp body. The others prepared to fight as they stood in fighting stances as Ura Urishima began to twirl his fishing line. Karasu continued to slowly and menacingly walk towards them his violet eyes shining sinisterly his mouth beneath his mask smiling an evil smile.  
  
They charged. Majin Hiei drew his sword and attacked as Karasu dodged with deadly grace and skill as Hiei continued slashing and dicing. Ura ran up behind Karasu whipping his fishing line wildly as Karasu continued to dodge. Karasu laid a clawed hand on Ura's fishing line. The line exploded. Karasu turned and glared at the small black haired dwarf as Ura stumbled away in fear and fright. The others charged in. Old and young Genkai charged in angry for what Karasu had done as they fired Spirit Guns and other Spirit Wave techniques. (Author's note: forgive me but I forgot what attacks Genkai uses. If you know please tell me.) Toguro Ani's bony clawed fingers stretched out searching to find Karasu's throat as his body sprouted long spears that raced towards their victim. Then, unable to avoid the attacks as his quick steps began to falter, Karasu stumbled and fell to the ground in a thud as Toguro Ani's fingers and spikes, old and young Genkai's energies, and Hiei's sword came coming toward him as the final moments of his life flashed before his eyes.  
  
The sound of shattering bones, energy burning through fragile flesh, and the cries of a dying king echoed through the forest as the last of the birds flew away in fear leaving the rest of the forest in an eerie silence.  
  
Slowly, the rest of the dwarves made their way to a crying Yukina's side. She buried her face in her hands as the tear gems rolled from her cheeks and on to the forest floor. Majin Hiei dropped his blood stained sword to the ground and slowly walked to her side and pulled her close to him whispering comforting words in her ears. The dwarves' heads hung in sadness and shame.  
  
"I couldn't save her," Yukina whispered hoarsely as she continued to cry.  
  
Yukina looked up as she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned and found old Genkai staring kindly down on her.  
  
"Don't worry child," she comforted her old voice rasping. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do.. Wherever she may be.. I'm sure she is well."  
  
"We best make preparations," said Hiei as he looked over to the limp form lying in the grass.  
  
"And so we shall," Old Genkai continued. "We need a few things from the mine. Come."  
  
The five of them stood and turned and slowly made their way back to the mine in a saddened silence as Yukina stayed by Cristy's limp side.  
  
In another clearing, not far from the cottage, they build her a gold and glass coffin decorated with red and black priceless gems as Toguro and Hiei carved long rose vines into the gold making a background for the jewels and gems. Gently, they placed her inside and placed her hands on her chest as she held a red rose to her heart. Then, carefully, Hiei and Toguro Ani placed the glass cover over her. Slowly, the others walked up to her and placed flowers at the coffin's side. They kneeled as old Genkai stood and began to say the last respects.  
  
They walked home in sadness and silence their heads hanging low tears falling from their eyes. Slowly, they walked into the small cottage as the sun slowly set in the distance as the first stars of the night sky kissed the sun goodbye while quietly in their hearts the dwarves said goodbye to a friend.  
  
Prince Hiei, Youko Kurama, and Yusuke rode deep into the forest as the stars began to shine in the setting sun as the night's cold air began to set in their bones. Prince Hiei looked up and deep into the forming night sky.  
  
The sky above him was painted with reds, oranges, blues, and golds and the first of the glistening stars. Youko Kurama turned his silver fox's head upwards and looked for a distant star.  
  
"You know," he began as he continued riding breaking the silence between the three of them. "I think Venus is out tonight."  
  
"Who's Venus?" asked Yusuke confused as Youko Kurama sighed. "We don't know a girl named Venus."  
  
Youko sweat-dropped.  
  
"Venus isn't a girl Yusuke," Youko Kurama corrected. "She's a goddess. And her star is out tonight."  
  
"Goddess of what Kitsune?" asked Hiei as he looked into the sky curiously.  
  
"Love," Youko answered. "If you make a wish upon her star, it is said, for true love that wish will come true." (Author's note: forgive me I don't know much about Greek mythology.)  
  
Prince Hiei became quiet as he lowered his eyes to the dirt path before him and the others his mind wandering into thoughts and dreams. 'A wish for true love.. Will come true,' he thought quietly.  
  
"Where do we find this star Kitsune?" the Prince asked as his crimson eyes turned upwards toward the night sky once more.  
  
"Uh..." Youko Kurama began as he turned his head looking for a star.  
  
He looked towards the setting sun and found a bright star shining near the sink golden orb.  
  
"There," Youko Kurama said as he pointed a clawed finger towards the brightest star. "It's the first star that comes out in the night."  
  
Prince Hiei nodded as he turned towards the star. 'Starlight star-bright,' he quietly began in his mind as he remembered the old child's rhyme. 'First star I see tonight. I wish I may. I wish I might. Let me have this wish I wish tonight... I wish to find her again.. For I have fallen in love.' The star above him glowed brightly and seemingly disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
They rode as the night turned darker with more stars appearing in the darkening sky. They stopped in the clearing where they had first arrived a few days before the mist of the spring softly coating the ground in a white cloud. They prepared a small fire to last the night as Youko and Yusuke fell into a deep and tired sleep.   
  
Prince Hiei watched his comrades sleeping contently as he stared deep into the fire's burning flames. The red flames reflected deep into his crimson eyes as his mind wandered back to the mysterious woman he had only met and fallen in love with a few days before. 'Hm,' he thought to himself frustrated. 'Why can't I stop thinking of you?!' He sighed his mind whispering the truth softly to him. 'I've.. I've.. Fallen in love with you,' his mind sighed as the words ran circles in his head.  
  
"Hm," he said quietly to himself. "Fallen in love.. I'm going soft."  
  
He leapt into a nearby tall tree and leaned lazily on the trunk as his eyes looked deep into the starlight and slowly closed to the starlight's lullaby.  
  
The morning light crept across the forest floor and through the trees as the morning dew gathered on the leaves and flowers as the Prince and his advisors slowly woke and cleaned up the campsite. Youko Kurama yawned and tiredly stretched as Yusuke stood tiredly and made his way to his horse as the Prince leapt down from the tree. They mounted their horses and made their way into the deep woods hoping to find the elusive demon princess for their Prince.  
  
Sunlight shined through the cottage windows waking the dwarves as it did so. Sadly, the rose from their beds and readied themselves for another day in the mine in a sad silence.   
  
"Old Genkai?" Yukina asked softly as she walked up to the old dwarf and the foreman of the mine.  
  
"Yes child?" Genkai asked softly back to her.  
  
"May we..." she began nervously as she wrinkled her kimono in her small hands.  
  
"Yes?" Genkai replied softly asking her to continue.  
  
"Stop at Snow White's grave?" Yukina finished lightly blushing as she turned away embarrassed and ashamed.  
  
Old Genkai smiled softly.  
  
"Of course," she rasped gently. "I think it would do us all good."  
  
Yukina smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she said kindly as she turned away. "I'll tell the others."  
  
Old Genkai nodded as Yukina slowly walked away to tell the others.  
  
As the old Genkai waited outside, she watched as slowly the other dwarves walked out of the cottage. In silence all carrying flowers in their hands, they made their way to Snow White's clearing only to find three strangers standing beside Snow White's coffin.  
  
They rode deeper into the forest as a glimmer to gold caught Youko Kurama's gold eyes. He turned and looked into a small clearing with a gold and glass coffin, covered with dewdrops and decorated with red and black gems and jewels sitting in the middle of the forest.  
  
"Prince Hiei. Yusuke," he began as he and the others stopped their horses.  
  
"What?" asked Yusuke as Youko Kurama pointed into the clearing. "Wow."  
  
"What is it?" asked Prince Hiei as he turned his horse towards the clearing. "Treasure?"  
  
"Good question," Youko Kurama replied as his nose twitched to a scent lingering in the air. "But it smells of death."  
  
"Lets check it out," said Yusuke daringly as he rode his stallion into the clearing.  
  
"Yusuke!" Youko Kurama cried. "Wait! It might be dangerous."  
  
"Baka," Prince Hiei muttered as he slowly rode forward. "Come.. If he gets into trouble, we'll have to get him out of it."  
  
"Yes your Highness," Youko replied as he followed his Prince into the clearing.  
  
Yusuke de-mounted his horse and walked to the dew and mist covered glass coffin as he held the horse's reins tightly in his hands. Prince Hiei and Youko Kurama walked to his side as they tied their horses to a nearby tree.  
  
"It must be a coffin," Yusuke said as he looked to the flowers on the ground.  
  
"That explains the smell of death," Youko added as he wondered who lay inside the coffin.   
  
"Who do you think is inside?" Yusuke asked again.  
  
"Hm," Prince Hiei snorted as his hand reached up to the glass cover. "Why don't we find out?"  
  
He swiped his hand across the glass making the morning dew and mist fall and roll of the curved cover. Then, Prince Hiei stepped back in shock as he studied the face of the figure inside.  
  
"It's her," he whispered shocked as he walked up to the coffin.  
  
"What happened to her?"asked Yusuke confused. "She was fine a few days ago."  
  
"Well apparently she's dead," Prince Hiei spat bitterly as rare tears formed in his eyes. "Get this cover off the coffin."  
  
"Yes your Majesty," replied Yusuke and Youko as they went to lift the heavy glass from the coffin.  
  
"WAIT!" an old voice cried angrily making them turned to a small band of dwarves. "HOW DARE YOU DESECRATE THIS GRAVE SITE!"  
  
"Get away from her," a green-skinned, many-eyed dwarf said menacingly as he drew his sword.  
  
"Forgive us," Youko Kurama said as he and Yusuke stepped away from the coffin. "Our Prince just wanted to see the girl inside.  
  
"Why?" the old dwarf asked sternly as she stepped forward. "We knew the girl inside.. You may not have her."  
  
"Because..." Youko Kurama began unsure of what to say.  
  
"Because I love her," Prince Hiei interrupted as he stepped forward placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
The dwarves and Prince Hiei's advisors stared at the Prince in shock.  
  
"I met her only a few days before," he said sadly as he placed a hand on the coffin just above her face. "And I came back to ask for her hand in marriage."  
  
The looks on the dwarves' faces softened as their threatening air vanished.  
  
"Forgive us," the old dwarf said. "We had no idea."  
  
"I only ask for one thing," Prince Hiei said softly as small tears welled in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" the old dwarf asked again.  
  
"That I may give her one last kiss of goodbye," he said softly as a rare tear fell from his eyes.  
  
The old dwarf nodded softly smiling.  
  
"What is your name old dwarf?" Prince Hiei asked.  
  
"You may call me old Genkai," she replied softly as the saddened Prince smiled a rare smile. "Remove the cover."  
  
The green-skinned many-eyed dwarf and a smaller dwarf with long wavy gray hair walked to the coffin's side and removed the glass cover and placed it gently on the ground. Slowly, Prince Hiei walked up to the still girl's side and sat on the edge of her coffin. He ran a gentle hand on the soft skin on her face as more rare tears filled his eyes. He leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers for a soft lingering kiss. Seconds seemed to pass in minutes as minutes passed in hours as Prince Hiei kept his soft lips on hers unaware of the red-gold eyes of Snow White slowly flutter open.  
  
Cristy's eyes softly fluttered open as she felt a soft and gentle pressure on her lips. She looked as her eyes went wide to find her handsome demon from the spring gently kissing her.  
  
Eyes went wide all around as Snow White slowly woke up.  
  
"Uh.. Your Majesty..." Yusuke began shocked as he tapped Prince Hiei on his shoulder.  
  
Prince Hiei ignored his touch.  
  
"Prince Hiei," Youko Kurama tried as he shook his Prince gently. "You... might want to open your eyes..."  
  
Inwardly, Prince Hiei sighed as he opened a crimson eye only to have a young girl's red-gold eye stare deep into his. Shocked, Prince Hiei quickly removed his lips from hers lightly blushing.  
  
Cristy smiled. Slowly, her skin turned white as snow as her lips turned red as blood. She sat up and moved to his side.  
  
"Snow White?" Yukina asked shocked as she staggered forward. "But... you... y-you.."  
  
"Were dead?" Cristy finished for her as Yukina nodded shocked. "I know... I can't explain it either."  
  
"It's a miracle!" Yusuke cried joyously throwing his arms up in celebration.  
  
"Dimwit," Old Genkai said as she smiled. "But I'll agree with him.. For when love is true enough.. It itself cannot be parted by death."  
  
Prince Hiei looked deep into her eyes in shock as she looked deep into his in love.  
  
"Forgive me," he began shocked the words falling clumsily out of his mouth. "I do not know your name.. But I think I have fallen in love with you."  
  
Cristy blinked and blushed lightly.  
  
"Marry me," he said quickly and bluntly.  
  
Cristy smiled and blushed brighter.  
  
"I am called Snow White.. But you may call me Cristy," she said smiling. "And I will marry you.. For I have fallen in love with you as well."  
  
Prince Hiei smiled a rare smile as he pulled her close and into a deep kiss as her eyes went wide in surprise. Slowly, she closed her eyes as the cheers of the dwarves and the Prince's advisors echoed through the morning forest.  
  
(Author's note: well.. That's the end of the "Snow White" parody.. I hope you liked it!... and forgive me since Hiei was ooc again.. *sweat-drops*.. Uh.. I doubt you want me to do another one.. But if you want me to check the cast list choices back in "White Rose Beauty and the Red Rose Beast pt. 8" and give me another vote.. But I revised one of the lists:  
  
~Rapunzel Cast List (revised):  
  
Rapunzel: Yusuke's demon form.. I saw a pic. Of it and he has the longest hair out of all the guys.  
  
Prince Charming.. Or in this case Princess: Keiko.  
  
Rapunzel's parents: Atsuko and Raizen.  
  
Evil Witch: Genkai (old)...  
  
Obviously.. the Rapunzel list will be a Yusuke/Keiko fic if you want it so.. Let me know!) 


	21. Life's Work, A Son's Love pt 1 Poor and ...

(Author's note: Sorry all for the long wait.. But I was in the Bahamas and couldn't update.. Sorry! Plus school has started so I don't have much time. And thank you to Fire Phoenix for her story suggestions! But anyway.. Here's the cast list:  
  
~ Life's Work, A Son's Love  
  
The Poor Widow: Shiori  
  
The Three Sons: Kurama, Shuiichi (Kurama's step-brother at the end of the series), and Yusuke.. Sorry.. But I kinda ran out of Characters for sons....  
  
The Old Hag: Genkai  
  
Fairies: Kizna, Botan, Keiko, Cristy.  
  
Pairing: Kurama/Kizna  
  
Just so you know.. I think everyone will be human in this tale.. Except for the fairies.)  
  
Life's Work, A Son's Love pt. 1  
  
Deep in the depths of the woods and countryside lived a poor widow and her three sons. She stood from her old bed and tied her dark tangled hair into a small ponytail as she tied a torn apron around her waist over her rags. She looked at her sons as they sat in the kitchen scrounging what food they could find to eat. 'If only..' she thought sighing quietly as her sons stood to leave. 'I could find a better life for them all...'  
  
"Goodbye Yusuke," she said kindly as she hugged and kissed her dark haired brown eyed son goodbye.  
  
"Bye.. Shiori," Yusuke muttered softly as he stepped into the morning sunlight and into the wild meadows and farms outside their home as the rocks and rough soil stung his bare and dirty feet.  
  
"Shuiichi," she said softly into another son's ear. "Work hard ok?"  
  
"Yes mother," he replied as he stepped into the morning sun a gentle breeze billowing his black hair as the sun's rays shined in his blue eyes. (Author's note: is this what Shuiichi looks like? I saw a pic of him with dark hair then I found one of him with red hair. If you know which is correct please tell me.)  
  
"Mother," the last son whispered as he pulled his mother close.  
  
"Kurama," Shiori whispered back as she held her youngest son close. "Be careful."  
  
Kurama nodded and walked out into the morning light joining his brothers. Shiori watched as her sons walked off into the distance making their way to the forest and fields to start another day of endless work.  
  
She walked back into the dark and dirty cottage headed for a small jar sitting abandoned on the counter near a makeshift sink. Gently, she removed the clay cover and looked inside and found small coins and bills of money. She smiled softly. 'It's not much,' she thought to herself softly. 'But it will get us some food for a while.' Taking the small jar in her hands, she walked out of the rundown shack and on to the country path just outside their home as slowly she made her way towards the village in the distance.  
  
She walked into the village marketplace and browsed the small stalls as she ignored the spiteful stares of the villagers. Her dark eyes roamed over the sacks of rice and the bright red apples tempting her to buy.  
  
"Either buy something or get out," the stall keeper said meanly as he glared at her. "I don't need urchins wasting my time."  
  
Shiori cowered under the larger man's gaze as she looked behind him to something gold that had caught her eye. Then, she saw it. Surrounded by a gold frame, it was a beautiful painting of a large white home with a large garden filled with fruit trees, roses, and wild-flowers surrounded by a large black iron fence and gate. Just outside the home, a small and quiet stream ran the water and white foam playing with the fish and tripping over the rocks. Large misting mountains stood proud in the distance quietly watching over the large mansion. Warm inviting windows stood in the mansions face and all around letting in the warm sunlight and any guest that came the house's way. Sunlight shined through the clear glass windows showing the outside world the fine furniture and treasures hidden deep inside.   
  
'What a beautiful tapestry that would make,' she thought dreamily sighing as she looked at the small jar in her hands. 'I must make a tapestry out of it.'  
  
"How much for that painting?" Shiori asked softly as she pointed to the painting behind the larger man.  
  
A flash of greed glazed the man's eyes as he looked down on the smaller woman.  
  
"How much you got?" he asked greedily as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Not much," Shiori replied softly and ashamed as she handed the jar to the large stall-keeper.  
  
Loud shattering of clay echoed through the marketplace making heads turn in the direction of the sound. Shiori lightly blushed as all the eyes of the village watched her.  
  
The stall-keeper sneered as he counted all the money in the jar. Angry, he crumpled a small bill in his hands and roughly threw it in Shiori's face.  
  
"Not enough," the large man growled menacingly. "Give me more."  
  
"I don't have anymore," Shiori replied as she backed down under the man's piercing gaze. "Please give me that painting."  
  
The man sneered at her again and quickly took the painting off the wall behind them and tossed it to her. The painting crashed to the ground its gold frame shattering into wooden splinters at Shiori's feet.  
  
"Take it and leave me be," the man said harshly as Shiori quickly nodded and picked up the painting as she ran away quickly.  
  
Softly panting, she returned to the disheveled cottage holding her painting close. She looked at the beautiful painting once more and smiled.  
  
Kurama, Shuiichi, and Yusuke raised their scythes and garden hoes high into the air and swung down quickly sending the amber waves of grain falling to the farm floor harvested and the dirt flying into the air as the warm afternoon sun shined harshly down on them. The golden yellow light shined down on them turning their skins red and tan as the salty sweat ran down their bare, dirty, and muscular chests and stomachs. Kurama laid down his scythe and walked over to his discarded shirt and cleaned the dirt and sweat off his face as young girls from the village watched him and the others with flirtatious stares and gawking drool filled mouths unable to avert their eyes from the beautiful sight before them. Sighing tiredly as he ignored the girls' stares, Kurama walked back over to his scythe and began his work once more.  
  
(Author's note: well... I'm soooooooooooo sorry for this long wait just for an update.. And I know there's no romance here.. But the way the myth goes not much romance will be here until the middle/ending parts of the story.. But I hope this little bit of "shirtless and sweat-stained Kurama and Yusuke" makes up for it.. I'd include Shuiichi but do you all consider him a Bishonen? I don't know much about him and Shiori so I don't know what you people think.. Sorry again!) 


	22. Life's Work, A Son's Love pt 2 Mother Wh...

Life's Work, A Son's Love pt. 2  
  
Tiredly, they walked home sore and in pain their shirts tied loosely around their waists as a cool evening breeze blew with the sun setting in the distance sending their shadows stretching across the fields and forests. Yusuke reached into his tattered pants pocket and pulled out small silver pieces.  
  
"How much did you guys make?" he asked as he counted the small coins in his hands. "I've got three pieces of silver."  
  
"Two silver coins," Shuiichi answered as he held his hand out revealing two silver coins shining in the leaving sunlight. "What about you Kurama?"  
  
"One gold coin," Kurama replied tiredly as he flipped the small gold coin into the air and caught it in his hands. "We didn't make much again did we?"  
  
The others shook their heads in reply.  
  
"Well.." Yusuke began optimistically. "At least we can look forward to a decent meal when we get home."  
  
"I'll agree to that," Shuiichi said a small smile playing on his face.  
  
Kurama nodded smiling softly and tiredly. They continued their walk back home in a soft and comfortable silence.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Yusuke cried out angrily as he reacted to his mother's news.  
  
"MOM!" Shuiichi whined. "WHY?!"  
  
"WE WORKED OUR BUTTS OFF TO GET MONEY FOR OUR FOOD!" Yusuke screamed in Shiori's face angrily. "AND YOU GO AND SPEND IT ON SOME STUPID PAINTING?!"  
  
"Yusuke. Shuiichi!" Kurama cried sternly rushing to his mother's side. "Why don't we let mother explain her side of the story?"  
  
"Fine," Yusuke replied grumpily as he crossed his arms.  
  
Shuiichi sighed and sat down at the small kitchen table waiting for his mother's explanation as Shiori sighed.  
  
"I was walking in the market today.." she began softly. "And I saw it.. I don't know what came over me.. But I just had to make a tapestry out of it.. It was so beautiful."  
  
"May we see what it looks like?" asked Kurama kindly and curiously as Shiori's hand reached under the small table.  
  
She pulled out the painting as she laid it down gently on the table for her sons to see. Blue, brown, and green eyes scanned the beautiful painting as they studied every detail.  
  
"It's beautiful," Kurama whispered softly as Shiori smiled.  
  
Yusuke and Shuiichi didn't reply.  
  
"Fine," Yusuke said with an angry tone. "Do what you want.. But you will receive no help from me."  
  
Yusuke turned away storming out of the small kitchen and into his small room as a loud slam resounded through the small cottage leaving the others in the kitchen.  
  
"As with me," Shuiichi said glaring as he turned away as a loud bang echoed through the house.  
  
Shiori turned her eyes downcast towards the table their dark orbs softly filling with tears.  
  
"And you Kurama?" she asked softly awaiting her son's reaction. "Do you condemn me as your brothers have?"  
  
Kurama knelt and turned her chin up toward him making her eyes lock with his. He smiled softly.  
  
"No," he replied softly. "I will work extra hard for you mother... I know you can make this painting into something beautiful."  
  
Shiori smiled as she pulled her son close a soft tear falling on his sweat-stained and dirty skin.  
  
"Thank you.. My son," she replied softly. "Thank you."  
  
Kurama smiled and gently pulled away from her.  
  
"Get to bed," Shiori said softly smiling. "It's late.. And you're tired."  
  
Kurama nodded yawning and stretching as he walked to his room and softly closed the door to his room. He walked to a small window nearby and looked deep into the starlit and moonlit night and softly smiled and turned away.  
  
It was a small room with enough room for a window, a bed, and a small washstand. He walked to the washstand and cleaned his face and body as he dressed in another pair of tattered pants. He settled into his rough and uncomfortable bed as the Sandman's sand filled his eyes sending him into a deep tired sleep.  
  
Shiori sat at the kitchen table still studying the painting. Standing, she walked towards a kitchen cupboard and pulled out a small basket filled with thread, scissors, and needles. Quietly, she took the basket and painting and walked slowly through the halls making her way to her room. She walked inside her small room.  
  
It was a simple room filled with a small bed and simple red sheets and large loom in a dark corner lit by the light of a small lantern sitting on a table. She walked over to her loom and lit the lantern, the lantern's light softly lighting the corner. She set the basket on the table and pulled out her thread and quietly began to weave the tapestry throughout the night as she softly cried abandon's tears to the sound of the clicking and clacking of the loom.  
  
The late afternoon sun blazed down on Kurama's back as he swung his scythe sending it flying into the wheat and grain. As the golden brown stalks fell, he raised his scythe again and swung. He looked up as Yusuke and Shuiichi walked away, their day's work done.  
  
"You coming Kurama?" Yusuke asked as Kurama shook his head. "You're gonna help out our old hag of a mother? Why?"  
  
Kurama glared and let out a soft growl.  
  
"Because I love our mother Yusuke," Kurama replied through gritted teeth. "And when you love someone you do everything you can to help them when they need it."  
  
"Che," Yusuke replied as the sound escaped from his lips. "Whatever."  
  
Yusuke and Shuiichi turned away as Kurama continued harvesting the wheat and grain as the sun began to set with the night sky's first stars kissing the heavens.  
  
Hours seemed to pass in an eternity as Kurama worked late into the late afternoon as the last of the sun sunk below the horizon. He turned away and continued working into the night under the eyes of the curious field master as he scratched his head.  
  
Tired and hurting, Kurama walked in the cottage door and quickly stumbled to the floor sending a loud crash through the small house. Quickly, Shiori came running.  
  
"Kurama!" she cried worriedly as she ran to his side and helped him to his feet. "Where have you been? And what happened to you?"  
  
She studied her son in the dim house light to find him covered with dirt, bruises, and wounds.  
  
"I was working mother," he replied tiredly and painfully. "I had to.. I know you need the money for the tapestry."  
  
"Oh Kurama," she whined softly as she pulled her tired son close. "I don't want you working anymore... Not if I have to see you like this every night."  
  
Stubbornly, Kurama pulled away and shook his head.  
  
"No," he said stubbornly. "You need the money."  
  
Shiori stared down on her loom as her eyes filled with tears of worry for her son. Her small diamond tears trickled down her face and on to the fabric as her tears seemingly became the crystal stream in the painting and clear glass windows in the house. She winced as the loom pinched her fingers sending a small splatter of blood into the rose garden turning the roses and wild-flowers into a bright blood red as her small tears mixed with her blood turning some of the flowers into a light purple. Small beads of sweat fell from her face onto the tapestry as the small drops turned into the mist that covered the mountains and the bubbling foam in the stream. Her skilled hands wove throughout the night as she poured her life and soul into the tapestry determined to finish it.  
  
The days turned to weeks as the weeks turned to months as Kurama spent many days and nights working for money for his mother's supplies. On the final night of the completed work, he stood behind his mother as she sewed the last stitch into her work. She looked up to her son and smiled happily. Her son smiled back.  
  
"It's done," she said softly as she took the large tapestry off her loom.  
  
"It's beautiful," her son replied smiling as he studied the larger version of the painting.  
  
'It's so lifelike,' Kurama thought to himself quietly. 'Mother is quite talented.' Shiori's smile grew as she stared proudly at her work. 'It was worth all the pain,' he thought again as he reminisced the past months.  
  
"Why don't you get to bed Kurama," Shiori said as she turned back to her son. "It's a late night, and you must be tired from the fields."  
  
Kurama yawned and nodded as he turned away from her softly smiling.  
  
"Goodnight mother," he greeted her kindly.  
  
"Goodnight," she replied as she watched her son walk out of the room.  
  
She laid her tapestry down on the small table and walked to her bed. She changed into a worn night shift. Tiredly, Shiori laid down in her bed and fell asleep to the softly singing starlight and moonlight.  
  
The morning sun shined down into her small room as her dark eyes fluttered open. Outside, the small birds, sleeping and waking in the fields, began singing their morning song. She stood from her bed and walked to the small window the old wooden boards creaking under her feet. She smiled.  
  
She turned to the small table only to find her tapestry missing. Her eyebrow furrowed with worry. 'Where...' she thought to herself worriedly. Then, she heard it. She turned to her closed bedroom door as she listened to soft murmurs coming from the kitchen.  
  
"I say we sell it!" Yusuke cried enthusiastically as he and Shuiichi studied the finished tapestry.  
  
"I agree," Shuiichi said as a spark of greed flashed in his eyes.  
  
"WHAT?!" a voice cried out fearing what the two young men had said. "No! You can't!"  
  
Yusuke and Shuiichi turned to find Shiori standing in the kitchen door fear shining in her eyes. The two young men glared.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" Yusuke cried angrily. "YOU SPENT ALL OUR MONEY TO MAKE THIS THING, AND NOW WE'RE GONNA GET IT BACK!"  
  
"No!" Shiori begged as tears formed in her eyes. "I worked so hard on it! Please! Let me keep it!"  
  
"FORGET IT OLD LADY!" Yusuke replied yelling. "WE NEED THE MONEY!"  
  
Slowly, Shiori sunk down to the kitchen floor as crystal tears fell from her eyes. Then, a comforting hand fell on her shoulder.  
  
Kurama awoke to the bright morning light and the loud screams and yells coming from the kitchen. Lazily, his eyes barely opening, he got up and headed for the kitchen to find his mother and brothers yelling loudly. His eyes went wide as he heard his brothers' news. Slowly, he walked to his crying mother and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Shiori looked up to him with crying eyes.  
  
"Please," she begged again as she turned to her sons. "Let me keep it."  
  
Her sons ignored her as they talked about selling her work.  
  
"How much do you think it will fetch at the market?" Yusuke asked as he held up the tapestry to his brother.  
  
"How much do you think the buyers have with them?" Shuiichi asked back smirking.  
  
"I like how you think," Yusuke replied as the tapestry was snatched away from them by unseen hands.  
  
"Yusuke. Shuiichi," Kurama said as he stared at his brothers in shock. "How could you do this to mother? She's work so hard on this."  
  
"Shut up Kurama!" Yusuke cried snatching back the tapestry. "You're just a 'Mama's Boy' and nothing else. You let that old hag use all our money!"  
  
"That's because I knew it was worth it!" Kurama yelled back.  
  
"Oh yea?" Yusuke asked in a cocky tone. "I'll show you 'worth it.'"  
  
Yusuke pulled his arm back and swung fast hitting Kurama hard in the face. Kurama stumbled backward clutching his face in pain. Yusuke rushed forward and landed another painful blow in his brother's stomach. Kurama doubled over and began coughing violently as Yusuke dragged him outside pulling his red hair by the ends of their roots. Kurama winced and cried out in pain.**  
  
Shiori watched as her sons fought the youngest of them losing badly. Quickly, she and ran outside hoping to save her son as Shuiichi dropped the tapestry and ran out beside her.  
  
Kurama lay on the ground crying out in pain as Yusuke kicked him hard in his stomach sending his loud painful cries out into the morning heavens. He coughed as small drops of blood fell from his mouth. Shuiichi quickly ran to Yusuke's aid. As Shuiichi held Kurama's weak form up, Yusuke continued his violent assault.  
  
"YUSUKE! SHUIICHI! NO!" Shiori cried desperately as she ran to her weak son.  
  
She stood blocking Yusuke's assault as a hard punch landed in her stomach sending her falling to the ground wheezing and wincing in pain.  
  
"Take it," she begged and gasped painfully. "Just don't hurt Kurama anymore."  
  
Yusuke and Shuiichi smiled devilishly. Quickly, Shuiichi dropped an unconscious Kurama to the ground and ran after Yusuke into the cottage.  
  
'He's not worth it,' she thought to herself as she clutched her stomach painfully. 'I'd rather lose my work than my son.' Slowly and staggering, she stood and walked to her sleeping son's side as small diamond tears fell from her eyes. She kneeled by his side and pulled head into her lap his long red hair falling around his bruised and battered face.  
  
"M-m-mother?" Kurama whispered weakly as he awoke. "Wha–.. Where's Yusuke and Shuiichi?"  
  
Shiori looked up and watched as Yusuke and Shuiichi walked away smiling devilish smiles as they made their way to the market. Slowly and painfully, Kurama turned and saw the sight.  
  
"Wha–.. Why.. M-m-other?" Kurama whimpered worriedly.  
  
"They're going to sell the tapestry," Shiori explained sadly as a small tear fell.  
  
Kurama's jaw dropped. He quickly tried to stand only to fall back into her lap wincing loudly in pain.  
  
"We have to get it back," he whispered softly as Shiori shook her head.  
  
"No. Kurama," she said sternly as her eyes filled with tears. "I'd rather have that tapestry lost than you.. It's not worth it."  
  
Kurama stared deep into her eyes finding her hidden sadness as small tears welled in his emerald eyes. 'Mother..' he thought to himself. 'Why?'  
  
** Don't kill me for writing that awful scene.. Believe me.. It was painful to write.. And I'm not saying "Kurama is weak" by him getting all the beatings.. It's just in this fic.. He's the youngest son. 


	23. Life's Work, A Son's Love pt 3 Death and...

Life's Work, A Son's Love pt. 3  
  
Crowds gathered quickly around Yusuke and Shuiichi all curious of the large tapestry they were selling.  
  
"Such fine work," a man said as he rubbed the soft threads of the tapestry between his fingers.  
  
"Do you want it?" Yusuke asked in a persuasive tone. "It'll cost you two thousand gold coins."  
  
The man looked up to Yusuke in shock and quickly walked away. Slowly, after hearing Yusuke's price, the crowds walked away leaving Yusuke screaming at the top of his lungs in rage.  
  
"I'll buy it," an old and annoyed voice rasped softly. "If you'll just shut up dimwit."  
  
Quickly, Yusuke smiled down to an old woman with graying pink hair at his feet. 'Stupid old hag,' he thought to himself annoyed.  
  
"Sure," Yusuke replied to the small old woman. "Now that will be two thousand gold coins."  
  
The old woman nodded as she pulled out a small sack of coins.  
  
"Here," the old woman said. "And my name is Genkai.. Not 'stupid old hag.'"  
  
Yusuke stared wide eyed at the smaller woman. 'She's a...' his mind began.  
  
"Yes.. I'm a psychic," she replied as she pulled out a cigarette and began smoking. "I'd watch my thoughts if I were you."  
  
Genkai walked behind Yusuke and pulled down the tapestry and rolled it and placed it under her arm as she began walking away.  
  
"Just so you know..." she began as she took a long drag of her cigarette and exhaled. "You'll find me in the east."  
  
'Huh?' Yusuke asked himself confused as he turned to Shuiichi. Shuiichi shrugged.  
  
"Now.." Shuiichi began as he eyed Yusuke's sack of coins. "What shall we do with the money?"  
  
Devilishly, Yusuke smiled as he tossed the bag into the air.  
  
Shiori watched her sleeping son's bruised and battered chest rise and fall as she cleaned his wounds. Softly, she sighed. 'Forgive me Kurama,' she thought to herself softly. 'It's all my fault.' She looked up as she heard a soft wince as Kurama's emerald eyes painfully opened.  
  
"Mother..." he rasped weakly. "Are Yusuke and Shuiichi back yet?"  
  
Shiori shook her head. Kurama sighed. As she heard the soft creak of the cottage door open, Shiori turned looking at her son's closed bedroom door. Painfully, Kurama tried to stand only to have his mother lay him back down.  
  
"No," Shiori said sternly. "You need to rest.. I'll take care of your brothers."  
  
Kurama nodded as his heavy green eyes slowly fell closed.  
  
Yusuke and Shuiichi walked in wearing fine green and blue silk clothes as Yusuke carried the small sack of leftover coins in his hand. They looked up as they heard Shiori's soft footfalls walk into the kitchen.   
  
"What do you want you old woman?" asked Yusuke as he and Shuiichi glared.  
  
"Just to know why Yusuke," Shiori whispered as tears formed in her eyes. "Why did you have to do that to your brother?"  
  
"Shut up Mother," Shuiichi demanded stepping forward. "He's always been your favorite.. He's perfect while me and Yusuke always seemed to do something wrong in your eyes."  
  
"No!" she cried the tears beginning to fall. "I love all of you! You're wrong."  
  
"Yea right," Yusuke muttered angrily.  
  
"Believe me please," she begged as she buried her crying face in her hands.   
  
Yusuke and Shuiichi sneered as they stormed past her and into their rooms leaving her to cry softly in the kitchen as the sad afternoon sun cast small squares of light onto the wooden floor.  
  
As the day turned to night, Shiori stared out into her bedroom window her tears softly falling from her face the liquid diamonds landing on the floor with a soft thump. 'My work,' she thought to herself sadly. 'But worst of all... my sons.. I've lost them all.' She walked to her bed and laid down tiredly as she softly fell into a sadden sleep under the starlight.  
  
She awoke to the soft morning sunlight feeling weak and heavy. She rolled over to her side seemingly making her more tired than she was. She winced as she stood and slowly and tiredly made her way to her washbowl. She stared deep into her watery reflection and placed a cold hand on her now pale and sickly skin. 'What is wrong with me?' she asked herself quietly. 'I wasn't like this yesterday.' She placed a hand on her neck as she felt the heat rise quickly to her forehead and throat. Quickly, Shiori splashed the cool water on her face trying to cool herself down. The room swam before her eyes.   
  
"Oh..." she sighed softly as she fell to the floor with a loud thump.  
  
Wearily, Kurama opened his emerald eyes to the waking sunlight and painfully stood softly wincing to himself. He walked slowly to his washbowl and splashed the cool water on his face. Then, he heard it. Worried, he turned to the source of the sound and quickly ran to his mother's room oblivious to the pain emanating from his wounds.  
  
He ran into her room as she lay still and silent on the floor her skin ghostly white and flushed with fever. He ran to her side.  
  
"Mother?" he called out to her softly shaking her.  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"Mother?" he asked louder shaking her harder.  
  
She slept.  
  
"Mother!" he cried loudly as he gather her in his arms rocking her back and forth as tears gathered in her eyes.  
  
Panic flowing wildly in his veins, he scooped her up in his arms and laid her on her bed. Taking a cloth from her washstand, he soaked with the cold water and placed it on her searing forehead. He ran out of her room and banged loudly on his brothers' bedroom doors.  
  
"Yusuke! Shuiichi!" he cried worriedly as he stood in front of one of his brother's rooms. "Come quick! There's something wrong with mother!"  
  
Shuiichi opened the door.  
  
"HN!" he replied slamming the door in Kurama's face.  
  
He turned to Yusuke's open door as Yusuke stood glaring at the doorway.  
  
"Yusuke!" he cried as he ran to the door only to have it slammed loudly once more in his face.  
  
Confused and worried, he looked around his home looking for anyone to help him. Quickly, he turned and ran outside the cottage door and onto the beaten meadow path headed for the village hoping to find a doctor to save his mother's life.  
  
He ran through the crowded morning village running to people along the way.  
  
"Sorry!" he cried quickly to the angry villagers as he ran past.  
  
He ran deeper into the village finding small shops and boutiques. He looked up looking for any sign of a doctor or an apothecary. He looked up as he found a small shop selling medicines. He quickly ran inside as the small shop bell dinged above the door.  
  
"Is there a doctor here?!" he cried loudly making people in the shop turn and look up.  
  
"Yes.." a man answered stepping forward from behind the counter. "I'm a doctor."  
  
"Please," Kurama begged stepping toward the doctor. "You must help me.. My mother is very ill."  
  
Quickly, the doctor nodded as he and Kurama ran out of the apothecary and to the small cottage as fast as they could.  
  
Kurama paced nervously as he waited anxiously in the kitchen for the doctor's news. He looked up worriedly as he watched the doctor walk in the small kitchen.  
  
"Doctor?" Kurama asked nervously. "Is my mother well?"  
  
"Well.. " the doctor began as he looked up to Kurama worriedly. "She seems to be under a lot of stress, and she looks as though something just drained the life out of her."  
  
"Oh..." Kurama softly replied as a slow realization entered his mind.  
  
'"She looks as though something just drained the life out of her,"' he thought to himself as the doctor's words rang through his mind as he ignored the doctor's other words. '.. The tapestry.. Mother poured her whole life into it...'  
  
"Kurama?" the doctor called snapping Kurama from his daze.  
  
Kurama turned worried to face the doctor.  
  
"I'm sorry," the doctor began softly. "But.. Your mother is dying."  
  
(Author's Note: ugh!! I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for the long update! School sucks! And so does writer's block.. bleh.. I'm sooo sorry... I'll update when i can.) 


	24. Life's Work, A Son's Love pt 4 Fire and ...

(Author's note: I know it's been said Hiei was kicked out of the Koorime either because he was a fire demon, or he was a male.. But I've seen pics of Koorime males so the only reason why Hiei was kicked off the island was because he was a fire demon not because he was male.)  
  
Life's Work, A Son's Love pt. 4  
  
Slowly, in a worried daze, Kurama walked into Shiori's room and slowly made his way to her side. Shiori looked up to him her dying eyes softly shining with tired happiness.  
  
"Kurama," she softly whispered as Kurama placed a gentle finger to her mouth to silence her.  
  
"Shh..." he said softly his emerald eyes tearing softly. "Don't talk.. You wont get well unless you get your rest."  
  
Shiori turned her head away from her son her dark eyes shining sadly.  
  
"Kurama," she began softly. "You and I both know that I'm not going to make it."  
  
Kurama lowered his eyes sadly.  
  
"But.." she whispered quietly as she turned back to him. "Promise me.. One last thing."  
  
Kurama looked up his eyes overflowing with tears.  
  
"Bring back my tapestry," she whispered as she reached up wiping his tears away. "I'd like you to have it.. You're the only one who deserves it."  
  
Slowly, Kurama nodded and slowly stood as his mother's eyes slowly fell closed into a light slumber.  
  
Quickly and quietly, he walked out and knocked warily on Yusuke's door wiping the rest of his tears away. Yusuke opened the door glaring at the sight of his brother.  
  
"What do you want?" Yusuke sneered glaring as Kurama matched his piercing gaze.  
  
"Tell me Yusuke," Kurama said determined. "Who did you sell mother's tapestry to, and where do I find this person?"  
  
"Hm.." Yusuke began as he stared at the dirt underneath his nails. "Give me one good reason why I should tell you."  
  
Kurama glared.  
  
"Just tell me," Kurama began suppressing his anger. "Then, I will promise you one thing."  
  
"Oh yea?" Yusuke replied mockingly. "And what would that be?"  
  
"You and Shuiichi can leave," Kurama replied glaring as Yusuke smirked. "You both take that money you made from mother's tapestry.. And you may leave.. Mother doesn't need you, and you don't need her.. Understood?"  
  
Yusuke continue smirking.  
  
"Understood," he replied cockily as he turned to the direction of Shuiichi's room. "Shuiichi! Get your things.. We're leaving.. For good!"  
  
"Really?" Shuiichi asked curious smirking devilishly. "Where to?"  
  
"Anyplace that's far from this dump," Yusuke replied as he walked back into his room grabbing the small sack of gold coins in his hands. "And we won't have the old hag and her faithful dog to bother us."  
  
"Great," Shuiichi replied coming from his room with a small satchel. "Lets go."  
  
Yusuke nodded and turned to Kurama.  
  
"I just sold that stupid thing to some old lady named Genkai," Yusuke replied. "She said you'd find her in the east."  
  
"Thank you," Kurama replied as Yusuke and Shuiichi walked out the small cottage door not saying a word.  
  
He turned to his room to gather his things. 'Don't worry mother,' he thought. 'I'm going to find that tapestry for you.. And I just know you'll get better.' He walked out with a small knapsack and walked back to his mother's room and quickly scribbled a letter to her. Then, as he turned away quietly, he walked out of the cottage and turned toward the east hoping to find his mother's life's work, her tapestry.  
  
The noon high sun beat down on him with unmerciful rays as it stung his emerald eyes. He walked on sore, bare, and bleeding feet as he made his way into the far east a temple coming into the distance. Slowly, he quickly walked to the wooden steps and collapsed with a thump.  
  
He looked up into the shaded rafters and the red and green columns. Around the temple, a large woods grew filled with ancient trees filled with green leaves and blooming sakura blossoms. A gentle wind blew swaying the leaves and flying the grass and the sakura petals around him.  
  
"May I help you?" an old voice rasped making Kurama sit up straight.  
  
He turned and found a small old woman with graying pink hair.  
  
"Uh.." Kurama began nervously. "Well.. Forgive me Miko-sama.. But I came here hoping to find a woman named Genkai.. Could you tell me where to find her?"  
  
The old woman studied the young man's face as a memory came to mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She sat kneeling before and altar as the sweet incense wafted into the room. Her brown eyes closed in deep concentration as a vision came to mind. She saw a handsome young man with shining emerald eyes and ruby hair seeking her help. Slowly, a strong and gentle wind flew the temple breaking her vision as she opened her eyes. The tapestry hung on the distant wall shaking and blowing violently in the wind. Quickly, the tapestry flew in the breeze and out the temple door. The old woman ran to the door and watched as the beautiful tapestry flew towards the distant mist covered mountains. She closed her eyes as she sensed a presence in the wind. 'Destiny..' her old mind rasped as she slowly opened her eyes. 'I'll see you in a few days.. Kurama.'  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I am Genkai," the old woman replied as Kurama's eyes went wide. "I've been expecting you Kurama."  
  
Kurama jumped back startled.  
  
"Do not be afraid," Genkai rasped softly smiling. "I know you come looking for your mother's tapestry.. It meant a lot to her didn't it?"  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"I know you care for your mother very much," she continued as she walked to his side and down the steps. "So I offer you my help.. But be warned this journey is a test of wills.. I can only help you so much."  
  
"I understand," Kurama replied staring determinedly at the old woman.  
  
"Very well," she replied as she walked signaling for him to follow.  
  
They walked deep into the woods surrounding the palace grounds following a beaten path as they came to the small clearing as an old metal horse statue stood waiting patiently. The horse stood tall and proud its head held high in a valiant neigh its metal teeth shining in the spots of sunlight falling from the trees. Kurama turned and looked down on the old woman with a questioning look.  
  
"I will give you this horse to ride," she began as Kurama sweat-dropped. "But first.. Knock out two of your teeth and give them to me."  
  
Kurama's eyes went wide as he stared at the old woman. Genkai shot him a look. Kurama sighed. 'Very well,' he thought worried as he found a large stone lying by his feet. 'Only for you mother.' He smiled and closed his eyes as he quickly sent the stone flying to his face.  
  
A blood covered stone fell into the soft grass as Kurama spat two blood covered teeth from his mouth. Quickly, he handed them to Genkai as he ran his tongue over his mouth the soft pink flesh licking the large spaces between his teeth. He watched as Genkai walked to the horse as she stood on the tips of her toes placing the teeth in the horse's mouth.  
  
A loud metallic creak resounded through the woods as the metal horse slowly moved clanking its metal mane and swishing its metal tail. It neighed a metallic neigh. Taking the metal reigns, she brought the horse to Kurama's side.  
  
"Take this horse," Genkai began. "And lead it to a mulberry tree where it can eat its fill.. Then ride off into the distant mountains.. There you shall find your mother's tapestry."  
  
"Understood," Kurama replied as he climbed onto the horse's back.  
  
"But.." she began gravely.  
  
Kurama turned.   
  
"A warning.. Beware you must cross the Field of Flames where the vicious fire demons live as well as the icy sea of the Koorime.." she began. "Both are opposite, but they attack viciously. You must be strong and no matter what happens, you must not cry out or show your pain. Understood?"  
  
Nervously gulping, Kurama nodded.  
  
Slowly, he led the horse away from the old woman as the old woman watched. 'You're either extremely brave,' she began quietly. 'Or extremely foolish.' (Author's note: just so you know that last line doesn't belong to me.. It was Karasu's from the finals of the Dark Tournament.)  
  
He rode on the rock path the metal horse's hooves clanking loudly on the stone under the shade of the tall birch trees above them. The horse neighed eagerly as they came to a grove of tall trees laden with small dark red berries. 'The mulberries,' Kurama thought as he reached up into the tree pulling down a branch to the horse's mouth as the metal horse ate its fill its teeth clanking and clanging. Quickly, the horse stood on its strong hind legs and let out a loud mechanical neigh as it began galloping towards the distant mountains the metal hooves resounding in a loud thunder through the woods. Kurama rode smiling and hanging on tightly as the wind raced through his long red locks freedom and determination running in his veins.  
  
They raced under the moonlight as the evening stars shined down on them lighting their way as an eerie red and orange glow shined in the distance. 'The Field of Flames,' he thought gulping nervously. He slowed his horse down and slowly led it towards the light.  
  
They rode into a large molten field the stone path beneath the horse's hooves turning into firing coals as the grass and trees around them turned into molten lakes and rivers the bubbles bubbling next to them splattering lava at their feet. Fiery flares shot up around them filling the night sky with red, yellow, and orange ribbons of fiery silk. Kurama gulped again as he looked around cautiously looking for the hidden fire demons of the field. Sweat slipped down Kurama's worried brow and down his body the temperature rising steady as he and the horse made their way deeper into the field. Then, unsuspecting, Kurama heard a dangerous growl as a small black figure rushed toward himself and the horse scaring the metal stallion. Frightened, the stallion reared on its hind legs as Kurama held tightly to the horse not wanting to fall into the bed of hot coals. He guided the horse backwards calming it down as he looked on the outstretch of the path before him and met the piercing crimson gaze of a small spiky black haired demon clutching a katana in a fighting stance as a purple eye shined dangerously on his forehead a dragon tattoo on his arm seemingly twitching with anticipation.  
  
The demon glared.  
  
"Who are you?" the demon asked dangerously. "And why are you here?"  
  
"Forgive me," Kurama began nervously. "I am Kurama.. I come through your land looking for my mother's tapestry."  
  
The demon continued glaring a sneer placing itself on its lips.  
  
"Fight me," the demon demanded as Kurama stared wide eyed.  
  
"But," Kurama replied as he eased his horse backwards. "I am unarmed."  
  
"Hm," the demon replied smirking. "Well then.. I guess you'll have to pray for a quick and painless death... though I wouldn't count on it."  
  
The demon charged as the horse neighed frighteningly rearing on its hind legs. Kurama held on tightly. The demon seemingly disappeared before he could slice the metal horse in two. Quickly, as he heard a menacing cackle behind him, Kurama turned.  
  
"Am I too fast for you human?" the demon laughed derisively as he disappeared again.  
  
Kurama looked around nervously as he guided the horse further back its metal tail swishing.  
  
"Boo!" the demon laughed as it appeared just inches from Kurama's face his crimson eyes bearing into frightened green ones as he disappeared.  
  
The demon's evil laughter echoed through the endless fields of lava and fire around him. The red head gulped nervously. 'Think Kurama think,' he chanted to himself as he looked around. 'Where will he appear next?' He snapped from his reverie as he watched the demon seemingly walk on the molten lava fields unharmed.  
  
"Now you see me," the demon mocked as he slowly disappeared. "Now you don't!"  
  
Kurama watched in curiosity as the strange purple eye on the demon's forehead glowed brightly as the small man disappeared. 'That eye,' Kurama thought as an idea formed in his mind.  
  
"I'm here," he cried out into the empty fire fields waving his arms in challenge. "Come and get me!"  
  
"You really are a foolish human," the demon mocked again as he charged toward Kurama his katana prepared to strike.  
  
Kurama bit his lip hard drawing blood as the demon sent his katana through his stomach.  
  
"Do not underestimate me..." Kurama replied smoothly as he gripped the blade and slid his hand down it drawing a deep cut in his palm. "Demon."  
  
He threw his blood into the demon's face and into his three eyes. The demon cried out in pain as he dropped his katana to the hot coal ground. The demon writhed in pain as he struggled to remove the blood from his eyes.  
  
Kurama pressed a hand to his stomach slowly stopping the bleeding. 'It's deep, but I'll be all right,' he thought quietly.  
  
Wincing, the demon squinted to Kurama's taller form.  
  
"Not bad," the demon conceded. "I have been defeated."  
  
Kurama smiled.  
  
"Tell me," he began being friendly. "Who are you? And are you alone here?"  
  
"No," the demon replied slowly standing. "I'm the Emperor of the other demons that live here.. You may call me.. Hiei."  
  
Kurama nodded and looked out into the molten fields as demon heads slowly rose from the lava.  
  
"Hiei -sama!" the other demons cried worriedly as the ran to their king.  
  
"Are you all right?" a demon asked as Hiei nodded. "Shall we call for the queen?"  
  
"There is no need," a woman's worried voice called out. "I'm already here."  
  
The demons and Kurama turned as a beautiful woman with long black hair red-gold eyes wearing a long black dress trimmed in blood red with small fox ears and a swishing fox tail walked up to them.  
  
"Cristy," Hiei rasped as the woman pulled him into her arms.  
  
"Shh.." Cristy cooed as she stroked her husband's hair. "What have I told you about unexpectedly attacking innocent travelers that come through our territory?"  
  
"Hm.. How do you expect me to protect you and the others that live here?" Hiei replied as Cristy smiled.  
  
Hiei turned and looked up to Kurama.  
  
"You may pass," he said respectfully. "And you may come back here welcomed.. Beware the land of the Koorime.. My sister may not be very kind."  
  
"Sister?" asked Kurama confused. "You're part..."  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"They disowned me and threw me out as a child," Hiei began. "They kept her... because she was full blooded Koorime. I stay here to watch over her."  
  
Kurama smiled.  
  
"Thank you," he replied as he led the horse through the crowd of demons. "You're a lot nicer than you appear to be Hiei."  
  
"Hm," the King replied coldly. "Tell her, and I will kill you myself."  
  
Kurama chuckled softly and continued riding.  
  
King Hiei and Queen Cristy and the others watched as he rode away. 'Hm..' Hiei thought to himself. 'Best of luck to you.. Friend.'  
  
Kurama rode into the late night watching the shining stars. He turned forward as he felt an icy blast blow on his skin and billow his hair. He shivered. 'The Sea of the Koorime,' he thought worriedly as Hiei's warning echoed in his mind. He turned upwards watching the night stars slowly fade to thick dark clouds heavy with snow sent soft flakes falling as the sound of crashing icy waves bombarded his ears. An ice cold wind blew. He shivered.  
  
Slowly, leading the horse from the heat of the fire fields, he came to a large chasm filled with ice cold water and an icy bridge leading to the other side invisible under the falling snow. He looked around cautiously as he spotted floating snow covered islands filled with small village huts and homes as the icy sea crashed and roared below him and the floating islands. He watched as he saw the men and women on the islands run in fear back into the small huts and houses. He watched as a large island came into view with a large ice crystal palace shining on its snowy grounds.  
  
"Alert the King and Queen," a Koorime male whispered as the other Koorime nodded gravely running towards a large ice palace in the distance.  
  
The Koorime burst into the palace meeting the gaze of a beautiful queen and her king. The queen looked up her ice blue hair gently falling behind her silver hiruiseki crown shining as her silver and ice blue gown rustling gently as the cat demon king with long orange hair and long tail looked up.  
  
"Queen Yukina," the Koorime started. "King Kuwabara.. There's a strange man outside on the ice bridge."  
  
"Yes," Queen Yukina replied worriedly. "Do continue."  
  
"Should we attack?" the Koorime asked.  
  
"Do not worry my Yukina darling!" King Kuwabara cried loudly his royal robes flying as he struck a heroic pose. "I will fight him myself and protect you!"  
  
"Is the man armed?" Queen Yukina asked as the Koorime shook his head. "Is he hurt?"  
  
The Koorime nodded.  
  
"Then," she began kindly softly smiling. "We will not hurt him."  
  
King Kuwabara sunk down from his heroic pose and turned to his Queen.  
  
"I agree!" he cried stupidly. "We will not fight him! We'll go out to him and heal his wounds!"  
  
The others in the room except for Queen Yukina sweat-dropped. 'What does her Highness see in him?' the Koorime thought. 'He's an idiot.'  
  
Kurama watched as a small entourage of Koorime walked from the ice palace a beautiful woman riding sidesaddle on a large snow white mare and an ugly cat demon riding beside on a white stallion. He watched as he heard a soft wintery whistle echo through the snow storm softly blowing an ice bridge from the island to where Kurama stood watching in curiosity. Quickly, the woman and the cat demon rode over their horses' hooves clinking loudly on the ice. Kurama slowly led the metal horse backwards.  
  
"Do not be afraid," the woman said kindly as she demounted her horse. "I am Queen Yukina, and this is my husband King Kuwabara.. We rule this place.. Tell us.. Why are you here?"  
  
"I am looking for my mother's tapestry," Kurama replied as an icy wind blew making him shiver.  
  
Queen Yukina nodded as she looked over Kurama's weary, tired, and bloodstained form. She stepped forward.  
  
"Come," she began gently. "Let me heal you.. You look as though you've been through a rough battle."  
  
"I have," he replied tiredly as Yukina raised her hands to his wounds. "Your br- eh.. King Hiei of the fire demons attacked me."  
  
"How awful!" Kuwabara cried shaking his head. "That stupid piece of shrimp. At least Yukina when we find your brother he won't be like him."  
  
Kurama softly coughed. 'How ironic,' he thought quietly as Yukina's warm healing power flowed through him.  
  
"I don't think he's so bad Kazuma," she said as she watched as Kurama's wounds slowly healed. "In fact.. He almost seems.. Familiar."  
  
Kurama quietly hummed an innocent tune in his mind his emerald eyes turning away to look at the icy sea.  
  
"All done," Yukina said smiling as Kurama looked over his healed wounds.  
  
"Thank you," he replied smiling. "I must get going.. Best of luck to you in finding your brother."  
  
"Thank you," Yukina said watching him as he rode on the icy bridge.  
  
"As they say," he called back to her. "Sometimes the things we're looking so hard for are right under our noses."  
  
Queen Yukina and King Kuwabara smiled as they watched him disappear into the thick snow.  
  
"What do you think he meant?" Yukina asked looking up to her husband.  
  
"I have no idea," Kuwabara replied as she remounted her horse and rode by his side back to the crystal palace. 


	25. Life's Work, A Son's Love pt 5 Evening o...

(Author's note: forgive me if any character is sounding "Mary-Sue" but if you read the original this particular myth, the leading lady is a "Mary-Sue".. Actually, a lot of girls in fairy tales are "Mary-Sue's" aren't they? And forgive me for not updating in a while.. It seems as though writer's block likes me and wants to be with me for a loooonnnggg while.. And school sucks.)  
  
Life's Work, A Son's Love pt. 5  
  
Kurama rode through the falling snow the cold flakes freezing his skin turning its cream color into a soft blue as crystals of ice froze to his long red mane. He shivered his teeth chattering loudly. He looked to the metal horse continue walking slowly through the thick storm seemingly unaffected by the blizzard around them. 'Lucky horse,' he thought quietly. 'It's so cold.'   
  
Slowly, as hours and days seemed to pass in seconds, his body aching with frozen pain, Kurama looked up and watched as the stormy night sky slowly disappeared revealing the first of warm morning rays. His frozen legs kicked the metal horse in the racing gallop into the rising sun's warmth.   
  
Quickly, as the sun rose high into the morning sky, the ice thawed warming Kurama's body as he stared in awe at a large mountain seemingly glowing with the sun's golden aura. He led the horse to a winding mountain path leading to a large red, green, gold and Asian style mansion overlooking the green valleys, the fiery fields, and the icy seas. He galloped the horse quickly up the spiraling and steep mountain path the horse's metal hooves clanking loudly as Kurama rode. Quickly, he reached the top as two large and imposing guards looked down on him.  
  
"Please," Kurama began kindly. "I have come to take back my mother's tapestry.. May I enter?"  
  
The guards shot each other a look and nodded as they silently opened the doors. Kurama de-mounted his horse and slowly entered the large mansion. He jaw dropped as his green eyes went wide as he stared at the ornate mansion surrounding him. His bare feet softly squeaked as he stepped onto a large marble foyer filled with long lacquered credenzas as mother of pear Chinese women danced on the dark painted wood. Large Asian vases filled with roses sat quietly on the credenzas as a large mirror stood behind them seemingly enlarging the room. Above him, a large Chinese chandelier hung its soft orange light falling to the floor. He walked passed hallways filled with fine and rich furniture leading to endless rooms and lined with large tapestries. He walked as he heard the loud clicking and clacking of weaving looms. Quickly, Kurama ran towards the sound hoping to find his mother's tapestry.  
  
He burst through a large wooden door and watched as a large room filled with beautiful fairies busily weaving opened to him. On a far wall, he saw it. 'Mother's tapestry,' he thought happily as he walked through the crowd of women towards his mother's work. Slowly, he reached up to take it back unaware of a young fairies shocked gaze.  
  
"Stop!" a young girl's voice cried making Kurama and the other fairies look up.  
  
He turned and watched awed as a beautiful woman wearing a long strapless dark blue gown shining with silver roses, a light green and pink sash, and light blue slippers ran up to him the long large bell-sleeved light blue robe-like jacket ran up to him. Her long light blue hair, streaked with green and white and pink flowers, styled ornately into loops and twists with long pink ribbons, and pink shawl flew as she ran her white wings fluttering. (Author's note: think of Miaka's miko robe from Fushigi Yuugi for an image, if you don't know Fushigi Yuugi let me know, and I'll send a pic.)  
  
"Please," she began as she rushed to Kurama's side making all the other fairies stare. "Don't take this tapestry."  
  
"You and my brother's have stolen it from my mother!" Kurama argued angrily. "My mother has poured her whole life into making it.. Without it she'll die."  
  
The small girl's silver eyes looked up to him and watched as his soft green eyes grew hard and cold.  
  
"Please," the small girl pleaded her eyes shining longingly up to Kurama's green ones. "I can understand.. But it is a beautiful tapestry.. We found it on our mountain one day, and we knew we had to make copies for ourselves.. I am almost done with mine.. Once I am finished the others can copy off mine.. Please.. I only need it for a few more days."  
  
Kurama stared deep into her silver eyes and quietly sighed as he watched her longing dance in their silver depths.  
  
"Very well," he replied softly. "But once you are done.. You give it to me.. Understood?"  
  
The fairy nodded as she continued to stare deep into the red-haired man's eyes. 'How handsome,' she thought quietly. Quickly, she turned away blushing brightly unaware of the other fairies stares.  
  
"Hey Keiko, Cristy," another blue haired fairy in a pink kimono with mischievously shining pink eyes said as she watched the scene before her. "Kizna has never acted like this before has she?"  
  
A browned haired girl with brown eyes and soft yellow and blue wings wearing a blue and yellow kimono and a black haired girl with red gold eyes in a black kimono and blood red wings turned towards the other fairy.  
  
"Nope," Keiko whispered back softly her brown eyes shining curiously. "Botan.. I believe you're right."   
  
Keiko and Botan giggled.  
  
Kizna looked up as she heard Keiko and Botan's soft giggling. Her blush grew darker.  
  
"I'll get right to work on my tapestry," she said softly her back turned from Kurama's curious gaze.  
  
"No!" he cried suddenly as he grabbed her hand making her gasp softly as the giggles abruptly stopped. "There's no rush.. Don't worry."  
  
'What are you doing?' a voice in Kurama's mind softly whispered. 'You need mother's tapestry.. She'll die if you don't get it back to her.' 'I know,' he whispered back to the voice. 'I have no idea what came over me.'  
  
"Tell me," he began softly. "What is your name?"  
  
"Call me Kizna," she replied softly.  
  
"And call me Kurama," he whispered as he nodded.  
  
A soft and dazed look shaded his emerald eyes. Slowly, he felt Kizna's hand leave his as an unknown and unfamiliar emptiness crept up to his side.  
  
Kizna walked up to a small gong hanging idly in a corner and banged the mallet on its gold surface loudly the ringing echoing through the mansion. Two young maids entered the room.  
  
"Yes ma'am?" one maid asked.  
  
"Bring our guest a bath and new clothes," Kizna began kindly softly smiling. "He's come a long way."  
  
The maids nodded and left the room as she sat down at her loom and began to work.  
  
Slowly, Keiko, Cristy, and Botan stood from their looms and walked to Kizna's side. Kizna looked up nervously as she watched three widely grinning faces look down on her.  
  
"Girls?" she began nervously as she looked around the three faces her hands still weaving. "Can I help you?"  
  
The girls' grins grew wider. Kizna sweat-dropped a light blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"Come on Kizna," Botan began eagerly. "You can tell us.. Do you like him?"  
  
Kizna's eyes went wide.  
  
"What?" she began in a denying voice. "Of course not.. I am the head weaver.. I have no time for love."  
  
"Kizna," Keiko began as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everyone has time for love."  
  
She watched as the three other fairies walked away giggling as her friend's words rung in her mind. 'Everyone has time for love,' she thought quietly as she turned towards a distance wall where Kurama stood watching her.  
  
Soft emerald depths locked with curious silvers as the world around them suddenly stopped and disappeared in retreating into a starlit fantasia. Slowly, Kurama made his way over to her his soft eyes never leaving hers. Slowly, he kneeled by her side.   
  
Their reverie was broken as they looked up to embarrassedly coughing maids holding a large metal bath tub steaming with water and fine white clothes in their hands.  
  
"Uh..." began one maid. "Madam.. The bath is ready."  
  
Kizna blushed.  
  
"Yes.." Kizna replied slowly blushing. "You may take him now."  
  
The maids nodded and placed the metal bath tub to a corner of the room and surrounded it with a screen. Quickly, they walked to Kurama's side and pulled him behind the screen. Soft embarrassed cries echoed through the large room as three shadowed figures stood behind the screen tearing a young man's clothes from his lean and strong body as Kizna and the others watched.  
  
"Th-th-this isn't necessary," Kurama cried embarrassed as the maids continued to rip his clothes off.  
  
The maids continued their ministrations not listening to their guest.  
  
Kizna and the others watched as the two maids walked out softly giggling and whispering to themselves.  
  
"Madam is very lucky," the first maid whispered. "Her guest is very.. Blessed."  
  
The other maid nodded as they walked out of the room giggling. (Author's note: I pray I don't have to explain what they're talking about.. You should get it.. Kurama fans.. That's all the detail you'll get.)  
  
Kizna blushed as she heard Botan, Keiko, and Cristy's giggles and whispers. She sighed.  
  
Kurama walked out from behind the screen his long red locks shining with water his tanned skinned lightly blushed from the heat the white tunic left for him by the maids flowing gently around him the simple white shoes quietly tapping. Kizna blushed as she turned away her focus on the tapestry fading as she continued working through the afternoon under Kurama's soft piercing gaze.  
  
As a table lantern's soft light shined down on her, she stood and walked to a window looking into the star-filled sky as the fire of the Field of Flames crackled and the icy waves of the Koorime sloshed on the cliffs. She turned as she heard soft footfalls behind her.  
  
"Are you done with my mother's tapestry?" Kurama asked softly as he walked to her side.  
  
Kizna looked up and deep into his soft green eyes as she nodded smiling softly.  
  
"You may take it in the morning," she said quietly as she turned into the dark weaving room behind her as she sighed. "I must work too much.. We're the only ones here."  
  
"Thank you," Kurama said softly.  
  
"Your mother must mean much to you," Kizna said quietly turning back to the window and looking deep into the night sky.  
  
Kurama turned and stared with her.  
  
"She does," Kurama replied. "She's done what takes two parents to do alone and all by herself."  
  
Kizna turned and softly listened.  
  
"My father died many years ago when my brothers an I were still young," he said quietly. "When she found this tapestry, she just.. Seemed to pour her life into it.. I couldn't let her live without her happiness."  
  
Kizna nodded softly understanding.  
  
"I understand," she said softly. "Everyone deserves to be happy just before they die."  
  
Kurama nodded small tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"Come," she began softly smiling as she took his hand motioning for him to follow. "Walk with me.. It's an evening of roses.. Let us go out to the grove."**  
  
They walked through the large mansion and out into a large starlit and moon-filled garden filled with white and red roses as a wind of roses, myrrh, incense, and fragrant spices blew around them. Kizna closed her silver eyes as the white and red rose petals billowed around them sending the ribbons and her robes flying. Quietly, Kurama watched seeming falling deeper into love. Kurama pulled her close as Kizna felt strong gentle arms surround her as she locked Kurama's green eyes in a deep gaze.  
  
'Let me whisper you a song, secretly,' his mind whispered. 'A song.. Of love.' Slowly, he lifted her chin and locked her in a deep kiss as the wind of roses softly blew around them.  
  
(Author's Note:   
  
** Part of the dialog/description is from a Hebrew song called "Erev Shel Shoshan Nim".. If you could hear/sing it you would find it very, very, very pretty and romantic, but here's the English version:  
  
Evening of roses,   
  
Let us go out to the grove  
  
Myrrh, fragrant spices, and incense   
  
Are a threshold for your feet.  
  
Chorus:  
  
Night falls slowly,  
  
And a wind of roses is blowing.  
  
Let me whisper you a song, secretly  
  
A song of love  
  
Verse 2:  
  
Dawn, a dove is cooing,  
  
And your head is filled with dew.  
  
Your mouth is a rose unto the morning.  
  
I will pick it for myself.  
  
Chorus  
  
Isn't it romantic?) 


	26. Life's Work, A Son's Love pt 6 The End

Life's Work, A Son's Love pt. 6  
  
She stared out into the deep blue and star-filled sky as her lips tingled with his kiss. She turned and stared at his sleeping form resting on a chez lounge in the corner of the weaving room. Sadly, she sighed as soft crystal tears filled her eyes. 'He'll be leaving in the morning,' she thought quietly her silver eyes still shining. As she turned back to the window, his words filled her mind running wild circles. 'My father died many years ago.. She just.. Seemed to pour her life into it,' her mind whispered as her silver eyes went wide. 'Maybe she did pour her own life into it.'  
  
She walked quietly to the tapestry hanging softly on the wall and studied the fine stitching.  
  
"It's so life-like," she whispered softly. "I pray what I'm about to do will work."  
  
She walked to her loom, and picked up a small needle and thread and began to make a small alteration to the tapestry.  
  
The soft morning light quietly flooded the room as Kurama awoke finding his mother's tapestry quietly rolled up by his side. He smiled. He looked up as he watched Botan, Cristy, and Keiko walk in chatting quietly.  
  
"Hey..." Botan began looking around the room. "Where's Kizna?.. She's usually here by now.."  
  
"You know Botan you're right.." Keiko replied. "She's not here."  
  
Cristy looked to the wall and found a tapestry hanging.  
  
"Well according to this," she began as removed a letter pinned to the new tapestry. "She said she has some business to take care of and that we should use her tapestry to copy from.. She won't be.. coming back.  
  
Kurama's smile faded as he looked sadly down to the floor. 'I didn't even get to say goodbye,' he thought quietly. Quietly, he gathered the tapestry in his arms and walked out as the other fairies shrugged quietly and began to work.  
  
He walked out of the mansion his green eyes shining sadly. He turned as he watched the metal horse clanking to his side. 'Well,' he thought sadly trying to smile. 'I guess.. I can go home now.. I bet mother will be happy.. Right?'  
  
He mounted his horse the tapestry in his arms and sadly began the long decent down the mountain.  
  
As the distant Sea of the Koorime crashed loudly, he sighed bracing himself for the icy wind and weather. He stepped on the long icy bridge and looked up as the cold wind and water didn't affect him. He studied his clothing and watched as they glowed with a gold and silver aura. He smiled softly. 'Thank you.. Kizna,' his mind whispered quietly and sadly.  
  
He continued riding as the icy sea and the frigid wind died down around him as a softer snow began to fall and a wave as a sad ocean symphony sang below him the frosty wind around him moaning. Quickly, he set the horse into a gallop wanting to escape the sadness around him and the coldness inside him.  
  
Kurama watched as the Field of Flames' blazing fire crackled as he galloped unharmed by the flames. Quickly, he raced through the field wanting to get away and ignoring Emperor Hiei's curious stares. 'Hm,' he thought quietly his Jagan Eye glowing. 'In love are we?' He watched Kurama ride wildly through his fields a large smirk on his face.  
  
He raced through the grove of mulberry and birch trees his long red hair flying the metal hooves clanking. He raced into the forest clearing as Genkai stood patiently waiting her long graying pink hair blowing softly in the breeze.  
  
Genkai smiled as she watched him racing toward her.  
  
"So," she began rasping. "You've made it back.. Congratulations."  
  
Kurama nodded and de-mounted the horse. Slowly, Genkai walked to the horse as the horse's mouth opened dropping two teeth into her hand. As she pulled her hand away, the large horse reverted back into the large metal statue.  
  
"Open your mouth," she rasped as Kurama opened his mouth.  
  
Genkai placed her hand inside replacing the two lost teeth in their proper places. Kurama felt around his mouth and found his lost teeth solid in their place.  
  
"You've done well," she said softly smiling. "Now.. Go back home.. Your mother is doing well now.. I can sense it."  
  
Kurama smiled softly his green eyes shining happily and sadly.  
  
"Goodbye Genkai," he replied to her quietly still smiling. "And.. Thank you."  
  
Genkai nodded as he turned away his head high his eyes shining sadly.  
  
Kurama walked slowly looking at the forest and pathways around him. The late morning sun shone down through the interstices of the tree leaves creating a lacy pattern onto the path. He looked deep into the forest and watched peacefully as a shining silver lake glistened distantly through the trees. 'Silver,' he whispered to himself quietly. 'Kizna's eyes were silver.' He lowered his head sadly remembering quietly the girl he left behind. He looked up into the green leaves and the clear blue sky. 'And her hair was streaked with green and blue,' the thought quietly as he looked down onto the edge of the path as pink and white flowers grew. 'And laced with white and pink flowers.' He closed his soft green eyes as her face flashed before his. He sighed sadly as he watched his family's cabin come into view. A man quickly rushed out.  
  
"Kurama!" he cried happily. "It's a miracle! Your mother is well!"  
  
Kurama smiled softly.  
  
"Forgive me," the man said embarrassed as he took Kurama's hand shaking it. "I'm a doctor.. I've been staying with your mother. One of your neighbors sent for me. It's truly a miracle!"  
  
Kurama continued smiling his green eyes shining sadly.  
  
"How much do I owe you doctor?" Kurama asked as he and the doctor walked into the cabin.  
  
"Don't worry," the doctor replied. "The neighbors have paid for my stay. I'll leave you and your mother be.. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye," Kurama replied softly as he walked to his mother's room as the doctor left.  
  
Slowly, Kurama walked inside and found Shiori sitting up in her bed her normal color returning.  
  
"Kurama," she said softly as she pulled him into a hug. "You're home."  
  
Kurama nodded softly and sadly smiling.  
  
"Kurama?" she asked worriedly. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"  
  
Kurama nodded again.  
  
"Here," he began quietly as he held out the rolled tapestry out to her. "I have your tapestry."  
  
Shiori nodded taking it and placing it at her side.  
  
"Please tell me what's wrong," she said again her dark eyes shining worriedly.  
  
"No worries mother," he replied smiling a false smile. "I'm just glad you're all right."  
  
Slowly, Shiori nodded smiling an unsure smile at her son's disposition.  
  
"Well," she began breaking the tense silence. "Why don't we take a look at our tapestry.. Just to make sure everything is still in one piece?"  
  
Kurama nodded as she began unrolling the large tapestry.   
  
As her middle aged hands undid the tapestry, the room filled itself with silver and gold sparkles blinding Shiori and Kurama as they hid their faces.   
  
Slowly, squinting, Shiori opened her eyes and gasped. She looked down and found herself sitting a large soft bed with soft gold silk sheets. She turned to Kurama as he looked around the large room in shock. The sun shone through large clear glass windows with heavy and fine gold drapes. A whitewashed vanity stood filled with gold and pink mirrors and brushes trimmed with cream colored pearls. In a corner, her loom stood.  
  
She looked around her bed looking for her tapestry as a sudden realization came to her.  
  
"Mother," Kurama began unsurely. "Where are we?"  
  
"Kurama.." she replied unsteady. "I think this is a room in the tapestry."  
  
Kurama turned to her shocked. Slowly, she stood and walked to a white wood door and placed her hand on the gold French styled handle. Quietly, they walked through the large mansion filled with fine furniture and large windows as the sun shined its rays stretching deep into the house. She ran to a window and looked into the large garden filled with flowering trees and blossoming plants and the bubbling stream outside the black iron gate. She arched an eyebrow as she saw a small figure standing in the garden.  
  
"Kurama," she called as Kurama ran to her side. "Did I sew a person into the tapestry?"  
  
"No," he began creasing his forehead. "Not that I know of mother."  
  
"All right," she replied as she pointed out the window. "Then who's that?"  
  
Kurama stared out the window as his eyes went wide in shock.  
  
She looked around in the garden smiling satisfied to herself her light blue and green hair blowing in the breeze. 'Not bad,' she thought quietly. 'Not bad at all.' She turned as she heard the large mansion doors crash open.  
  
Quickly, Kurama ran ignoring his mother's odd stares. 'It can't be,' he thought running faster through the large house. 'Kizna...' He opened the door widely as he rushed out onto the mansion porch.  
  
'Kurama,' she thought as her silver eyes locked with his green ones. Slowly, he walked towards her as she walked towards him.  
  
"Kizna," he whispered softly as he placed a gentle hand on her cheek.  
  
"Kurama," she whispered back softly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly his green eyes shining with tears.  
  
She stared deep into his eyes her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I had to see you again," she said softly burying her face in the palm of his hand. "I had found out something while you were with us."  
  
"And what would that be?" he asked as he stroked her cheek gently with his hand.  
  
"I love you," she said quietly turning her head downwards as Kurama's eyes lit in happiness. "And if you wish it.. Your good intentions has allowed me to become your bride.. What do you wish for?"  
  
Kurama lifted her chin and stared deep into her tearing eyes as a small tear fell. Gently, he leaned down and kissed it away.  
  
"I wish.." he began softly whispering into her ear as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "For you to become my wife."  
  
Kizna smiled as she looked up into his handsome face. Slowly, he leaned down and locked her in a passionate kiss as Shiori watched from the window smiling widely.  
  
As the days passed, Kurama, Shiori, and Kizna grew rich from the flourishing flowers and fruit from their gardens as Kurama and Kizna were married. 'Looks as though Kizna and Kurama seem to have a natural green thumb,' Shiori thought quietly as she stared into the garden as her son and his new wife worked smiling.  
  
"Now I wonder," she began as she turned to a small cradle behind her. "Will you have your mother and father's green thumb too?"  
  
A child in one cradle cooed waving its small arms happily his silver eyes shining its tuft of red hair laced with small flower buds resting quietly on its pillow. The other child in her arms cooed.  
  
"And what about you darling?" she asked as she waltzed with the blue and green haired, green eyed child in her arms. "Are you going to have your mother and father's talents too?"  
  
The two children cooed smiling wide toothless smiles. 'Ah.. My beautiful grandchildren,' she thought quietly smiling.  
  
Kizna and Kurama pruned and harvested as the warm afternoon sun shined down on them softly. Kurama turned to her and smiled as she looked up to him smiling. He walked to her side and pulled her close.  
  
"I don't think life could get any better could it?" he asked softly.  
  
"No.. I don't think it could," she began quietly softly smiling. "Everything is perfect."  
  
He lifted her face up to his and locked her in a deep kiss unaware as a pair of raggedly dressed young men looked into the yard longingly.  
  
"You think Mother would let us back home?" A young man with black hair and blue eyes asked.  
  
"Good question," replied another black haired man with brown eyes. "She might have if you hadn't decided to sell her tapestry Shuiichi."  
  
"What?!" Shuiichi cried. "It was your idea! And it was your fault Yusuke. You lost all the money gambling."  
  
"I lost it?!" Yusuke cried loudly. "Oh.. And like you didn't gamble with it too."  
  
"But you were worse!" Shuiichi replied loudly shoving Yusuke into the dirt.  
  
"Yea right!" Yusuke cried punching Shuiichi.  
  
Shuiichi punched back making the two young men wrestle and fight for the rest of the afternoon unbeknownst to the rest of their family.  
  
(Author's Note: well.. That's another one done! Hope you enjoyed it.. But now for some somber news... I have to discontinue this fic.. I'm all out of stories, and the ones listed in previous chapters I don't really know anything about.. I'm sooo sorry! But I have too much school work to do, and I have to start my graduation requirement project.. But.. If you all want a fairy tale and like challenges, I give you a challenge! I'll call it the "Fairy Tale Face Off." All the participants will write a fairy tale and the best one wins:  
  
1st Place: (forgive me I don't really have the best prizes.. I have no website of my own.) A pic of Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei shirtless. If you don't like anyone of them please tell me and I'll cut out that character.  
  
2nd Place: A pic of Hiei that to me makes it look like he's stripping. (No, it's not hentai)  
  
~ How to win: I'll judge by reviews.. So if you get reviews for your story tell your reviewers to contact me at silver_eyed_fox@yahoo.com to vote for your story. The more reviews, the more votes. To make it fair, you must list the other participants stories in an author's note of your fic so no one person is voting for one story.  
  
~ Minium Requirements:  
  
~ No yaoi, shonen ai, or slash- sorry yaoi lovers but to me there is no decent evidence to prove anyone of the YYH people are gay.  
  
~ At most: 5-10 chapters. Fairy tales are pretty short.  
  
~ Liked Pairings: To me, these are what most people like to read in the non yaoi category.  
  
Cannon Pairings:  
  
~ Yusuke and Keiko  
  
~ Yukina and Kuwabara  
  
*~ Hiei and an o.c.  
  
*~ Kurama and an o.c. (Closest thing I could find to a cannon for him)  
  
~ Hiei and Mukuro  
  
~ Koenma and Botan  
  
*Although it is said "o.c.'s are 'Mary-Sue's" I like to see what other people come up with for o.c.'s. To me it shows how creative people are.  
  
Fan-non Pairings (a pairing made by the fans of a certain anime or show):  
  
*~ Hiei and Keiko  
  
*~ Hiei and Botan  
  
*~ Hiei and Yukina- yes it's incestuous, but there are people who like it, but beware of the flamers.   
  
*Although these pairings are rare, this is what I think most people like. And considering how many of YYH fans are Kurama fans no one wishes to see him paired with any of the above mentioned three girls. That's why I didn't include his fan-non pairings.  
  
~ Fairy Tale Selection: All the stories I haven't been able to do.. Or if you want to redo one I have done go ahead.  
  
Rapunzel  
  
Sleeping Beauty  
  
Robin Hood  
  
Rumpelstiltskin  
  
The Little Mermaid  
  
~ Controversial Issue: Lemons. I'll leave this up to you, but if you write a lemon, please post it separately at a place called www.adultfanfiction.net I don't want anyone getting kicked off.  
  
If anyone is interested in doing this, though I doubt anyone is, write this in your review:  
  
"I agree with the above terms. The pairing I want is [insert pairing choice here]. The fairy tale I would like to do is [insert fairy tale choice here]. I [don't or do] want a lemon."  
  
If you're interested, please let me know!) 


End file.
